Digital Angels (Re-upload)
by Luckash
Summary: Rated M for safety measures. Actual rating can vary from a chapter to another. Reupload because I wanted a fresh start after finishing the updates Strange events start unfolding in Japan and 15 children are picked to face a threat that could very well threaten their very existence. Fortunately, they won't be alone in that journey. Dive with me as the events unfold in front of them
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Digitals Angels  
By : Luckash (formerly DarknessJudgeDE)  
Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Digimon, Evangelion or any anime material mentioned in this story  
Part I : Introducing the Digital World  
Chapter 1 : Introduction**

**June, 25, 2005**

_**Hikari Yagami**_****

The bell was ringing announcing the beginning of the lunch break at Odaiba Junior High. People were gathering outside in groups of 5-6 people, regardless of their classes, so I knew my friends were going to come to this room. As it had become an habit over the last 3 months of school, we took our seats at the back of the classroom; By "we", I mean myself and my friends. I guess the first thing I should do is introducing everyone.

I am Hikari Yagami, and I am 14 years old. I guess I am an average teenage girl, with chocolate brown hair and mahogany brown eyes. I am currently in my second year of Junior High School at the local school, Odaiba Junior High. There isn't much to say about the school in itself. That's your typical japanese Junior High School, which has all the main possible clubs for extra-scholar activities. Personally, I took photography and ballet dancing. Now, that brings me to my friends...

The first of them to gather around my table are my classmates, obviously. Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji and Takeru Ishida.

Daisuke has spiky brown hair, and always has a pair of goggles strapped on his forearm, except when he's playing soccer. He tried to be the team captain, but got outclassed, by a landmark, by Ken. Daisuke isn't that tall, but that doesn't keep him from getting into trouble. Needless to say, he has that kind of loud and abrasive personality, but that doesn't mean you can't trust him as a friend.

There is one thing I haven't said about me. Since a long time, 10 years to be precise, I have to miss school long stretches of time, sometimes entire months, because, I am frequently sick. Doctors haven't found what it is yet, but it started randomly around the beginning of August 1995. Doctor Isao Kido is the one taking care of me, and I have monthly appointments with him, just to check for even small details, because my mother worries a lot about me. Some doctors have actually told her it's a miracle I'm still alive.

Now, back to Ken. Ken Ichijouji, formerly the genius boy of Tamachi Junior High, now captain of the Odaiba Junior High soccer team. Somehow, he and Daisuke are best buddies since he transfered here. They met on the soccer field… last year ? 2 years ago ? I'm not even sure, and I don't care. Ken has straight dark purple hair, he usually wears the uniform all butonned up, without any tie, which sent most boys into an outrage because they were mostly _obliged _to wear said tie. At this moment, most of them weren't wearing any, and if it wasn't for the school dress code, and punishment when not respecting said dress code, we wouldn't be wearing any uniform at all. The weather was so warm the heat was actually painful to bear. The AC was off.

Now, onto the last of that small group, before I start to digress again. Takeru Ishida. What can I say ? A lot, I guess, considering I have known him ever since I was like 3 or 4 years old, before even my parents moved to Odaiba, and he moved with his mother to Setagaya. For the past 10 years, he frequently made the trip to Odaiba, to see his brother and father, and they would spend the day with my brother Taichi and me. He has short blond hair, and he is maybe the kindest boy of the whole school… and the captain of the basketball team. He wasn't wearing the green sweater of the uniform, but, as I said, it wasn't useful, since there was that heat. We could feel it, even with the AC on, when it was on, that is.

As we were unpacking our lunch bento boxes, we were joined by a lavender-haired girl, wearing big round glasses. That was Miyako Inoue, head of the computer club, in her last year here. I could start to hear the whispers. around us "_I can get why Yagami hangs around the basketball and soccer captains, but the nerd ?" _or _"I guess the nerd hangs with them because they tolerate her" _Miyako was doing quite a good job at ignoring those. There was a second set of whispers. _I _personally had trouble ignoring them, because I was the one they were chatting about. "_Which one do you think has more chances with Yagami : Motomiya or Ichijouji ?" _would ask one guy. "_Don't count Ishida out. Knowing his brother banged Takenouchi Sora…" _was the regular answer, usually followed by "_Really ? Then, Ishida, probably_" followed by a growl. I don't even get why my sentimental life was any of their business. Well, maybe because half the boys population of this school has the brain of a pig and wants to date… no, to _bang_ me is more accurate. The other half is more interested in superficial girls, like Yorokobi Fujimoto.

Soon after Miyako joined us, I could hear a loud squeal, of joy. Just at my left, there was a girl pointing to our group. She began whispering with her friend.

"And we have the attentions of all the fangirls yet again ! Couldn't they just leave us in peace ?" Asked the violet-haired girl.

I mention half the boys population basically stared at me. Some have actually tried, rather rudely at times, to ask me on dates. Generally, I look at them before refusing, as politely as I can. Some people have tried on numerous occasions, including Daisuke. On the other hand, a good portion of the female population of this school, especially in 1st and 2nd year, is similarly engrossed and almost fighting to know which one is going to date Daisuke, Ken or Takeru. I turned to Miyako

"You know they won't, Miyako. We are friends with those three." I said, pointing to the boys "Mostly, they are just jealous of the facts we're talking to them, especially you, being the head of the computer club and all. You know, if it wasn't for Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi or my brother, Koushiro Izumi would have been in your situation."  
"Hikari-chan, I don't know if I have to thank you or not." she answered with a pout. "I've known that hot-headed gogglehead for a long time, you know." She was pointing to Daisuke. "Those girls, you know, I see the way they glare at you. They are jealous of the fact you seem to be friends with Takeru-kun, despite him transferring from Setagaya in March"

I repressed a small laugh. What a bunch of idiots.

"Takeru-kun transferred in March, that's true, but…" I said, then turning to Takeru "How long was it, Takeru ? All of our lives ?"  
"Almost, Hikari-chan. Almost all our lives. Since we are 3 or 4, something like that. That's because of our brothers, I think. Those two always have a special relationship to me. They aren't "friends" more "rivals" I should say."  
"How could you two know each other through your brothers, Takeru ?" Daisuke asked

I heaved a sigh. I had explained this to him about once a week since last month. It was about the time it took him to even tolerate Takeru's presence near me. And that's not taking into account the small things Takeru does sometimes. He still glares at him in some cases.

"Daisuke, we already told about ten times now. Takeru's brother Yamato and my own, Taichi, are both attending the same schools, since they left the kindergartens. Even now, with Yamato having his own band and everything, they still do." This was starting to be amazingly annoying to repeat.  
"Actually, Yamato said they were keeping the big projects for after he graduated high school. You know, like touring Japan and stuff. His agent, Wada-san, makes sure any concert is held during school breaks for now." Takeru added.  
"So, why was he in Setagaya before, and not here in Odaiba ?" He asked, going back to the original topic right away "I saw you for a long time, but never him"  
"My parents were divorced since I was about 4. I was forced to move to Setagaya with my mom. They started to see each other again next year, with my mother finding a job in a newspaper in Odaiba in December, and we moved back. The deal is simple. They aren't dating or anything, _BUT, _they agreed it would be easier this way.  
\- "If you aren't that bad into your conversation, you should see that someone more is here, guys."

It was Ken, and he was right. Much to his surprise, and ours as well. Just standing beside Miyako was Shinji Ikari, a boy, with medium length brownish black hair, and blue grey eyes. He's generally the kind of person to stay in a corner of the room, by himself, and sometimes with Rei Ayanami. Like Shinji, she was keeping her blueish grey hair short. Both of them were wearing the school uniform so nothing out of the ordinary, except the fact they were _here_ in the first place.

"Ikari Shinji. Ayanami Rei. You two aren't exactly the type to look for company." Ken mentioned to her.  
"And you are the one speaking, Ichijouji." she said. Her voice seems unconcerned, like whatever she says, she doesn't care. "Always hanging out with Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi, the two most popular guys in the whole school". It sounded like she was trying to be rude to him. At least to me…  
"Don't be so rude with Ken-chan !" spat a voice on my right.

It appears I am not the only one finding it rude. But I don't think that was a good idea from the person that voice belonged to because Rei was quick to retaliate with another question, and the one that made the most sense : "Did I hear that good ? You called him Ken-chan, yet have you any right to do so, Inoue Miyako ?"

Yes, that was _Miyako_. In our small group, it wasn't a secret, even to Ken, that Miyako had a _not-so-subtle_ crush on him. I wished sometimes she would just ask him out, for a lot of different reasons. It was starting to break into a loud argument between Rei & Miyako, until…

\- "Calm down you two !"

Silently I thanked the one who had just spoken. It was the youngest of our group, Iori Hida, currently in his first year here. He had really short brown hair. If it wasn't for the fact he was the shortest of the group, you wouldn't tell he was actually the youngest, as he is really mature, for a 13-year old.

\- "What, she started the argument, you saw it Iori !" Miyako answered him. The truth was… if Miyako was more careful with her words, this argument wouldn't have occurred.  
\- "Everybody is listening. Calm down if you want privacy".

Everybody became silent after the young boy has spoken. He was right, everybody was silent, just staring at them. Finally, Takeru broke the silence after people started minding their own business again.

_**Takeru Ishida**_

\- "What do you want, you two ?" I asked "And, for the record, my last name is _Ishida_, even though I spent 10 years with my mother's, they agreed it was best that I could use Ishida in any case. It caused quite the fuss with Mom, but she agreed on it, and even helped me with that"

That much was actually true. Even if if wasn't necessarily useful on a personal level, on the official, administrative one, it was better to fill the papers about that, in order to avoid any confusion for future officials papers, but Mom understood I wanted to share Yamato's last name.

"Nothing much really. Just hanging out with you guys and try to guess what makes you so popular." she answered. I had no reason whatsoever to believe her. Up until now, she had pretty much ignored us. She was one of the few girls in the whole first and second year to not even care about the fact we were the most popular guys of the whole school."  
"Ayanami, I can't really understand what you mean. I don't feel like, at least I, deserve that popularity. It has been only like a few months since I came back to Odaiba."  
"Ishida, don't play fool with me, please" she said. "You know why you are popular among girls. And most of them actually are jealous of a certain brunette who spend a lot of time with you."

Hikari started to blink at her words. I stared at her, dumbfounded. Of all people, Ayanami was the first to actually state it : the other girls took offense of the fact I spend a lot of time with Hikari Yagami. I knew that of course. But I hadn't known most of them for as long as I have known Hikari, that was for sure.

"Takeru and I are just best friends, Ayanami, nothing else. I don't know what you heard, but that's not true". Hikari replied to her. I could see she was hiding a chuckle. We had heard what they were saying, of course.  
"We didn't hear nothing much that sounds like truth. Rumors of both of you dating, or meeting each others after school". explained Shinji. Even his voice wasn't memorable. Everything was average in that guy.  
"Shinji Ikari, I think that's the first time we heard the sound of your voice." I said. And that was true. That guy was so… silent. I mean, I've seen him talk to Ayanami-san on occasions, but it was always during breaks, so I couldn't hear the sound of his voice with all the chattering.  
"My friend Shinji isn't known to be a really talkative person. To be honest, you could say he's easily the shiest guy you could meet in the whole school. But that doesn't matter". explained Rei. "Now, why do you have the same first name as Yamato Ishida ?"

Her question got met by maybe the biggest laugh of the day, especially from both Hikari and me.

"What's so funny ?" she asked  
"Because you just asked the stupidest question of the day, baka. Why do I have the same first name as my brother ? Are you that much an idiot ?"  
"So Yamato Ishida is your brother ?"  
"Yes. Our parents divorced when I was younger and reunited earlier this year. So, for a long time, I had my mother's name. But I was born as Takeru Ishida.  
There was a silence before Shinji spoke again

"Rei, I got a question : Why are we having this conversation during lunch break ?" he asked. It took me a second to realise he had called her by her first name, and not her last name. So, they might be friends or seeing each other outside school. I brushed it aside, since it wasn't that much out of the ordinary for me. I mean, as if I was one to talk.

"Shinji, you know we have to go to NERV after school and meet with Katsuragi-san." she said, bringing me back to reality.

I sent a curious look to both. NERV ? What is that ? Sounded like something that should not be mentioned lightly.

"Yeah, I know but..." Shinji answered, seemingly looking for his words, all of a sudden. I guess he will mention the fact she mentioned the name of a secret organization in front of her classmates  
"But what ? That's it, we are speaking during lunch break because it's the only moment of the day we possibly could. Plus, you know we have a guest coming from Europe today. Anyway, my question was, what are your thoughts concerning the trio who came today during class ?"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. That girl was pretty direct. And I could say he liked that. And the change of topic was rather sudden.

"You mean Haruaki-kun, Kubrick-san and Muramasa-san ?" he asked.  
"Yes. Actually, some of the fangirls you mentioned earlier actually called her 'Fear-chan'. Kind of silly, if you asked me."  
"But does that really matter ? I mean, the girl is kinda cute anyway. She looks friendly, I mean, they are currently somewhere here with the Class Pres' isn't it ?"  
"Yeah, Ueno-san looks to know them. At least Haruaki-kun"

Everyone was keeping quiet during a moment, eating their lunch. The bell rang and everyone was going back to the classrooms. I took a look at the crew they mentioned during lunch break. Yachi Haruaki, Muramasa Konoha and Fear Kubrick. Yachi Haruaki wasn't really much to be honest. Brown haired, your average junior high schooler. Nothing more to him. Muramasa Konoha had brown hair, and didn't seem like much either. I had heard some boys speaking about her frivolous personality, but she didn't seem like the flirty kind. Then was Fear Kubrick. There was sure something with that girl. I can't honestly believe she is 14, like the rest of us. If anything, she is Iori's age, maybe even younger, so she doesn't even belong in this school. I had learned with Iori not to judge a book by its cover.

I was half listening to the lesson, while looking at that girl. She had, which was odd, a Rubix's Cube on her desk. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Colorful, for sure, but nothing out of the ordinary.  
I couldn't help but think about what had happened during lunch break, as the English lesson was going on. I was always very good in English, although not the best, but today, my attention was elsewhere.

"_First, Ayanami announced they have a guest coming from Europe... then she speaks about those three" _a voice inside my head said_. "I can't think of something linking the two situations. And she spoke about the rumors concerning you and Hikari... can't you think about a link, Takeru ?  
"I can't because I feel there's none."  
"There should be one."_

\- "Takeru Takaishi, are you there ?"

I was interrupted by the teacher. It looks like Nishijima-sensei was asking something to me

\- "Sorry. Could you repeat please, Nishijima-sensei ?" 

_**Rei Ayanami**_

After school, I could see most people, leaving in small groups. Waiting for us in front of the school was a Mazda Cosmo Sport. It was Misato Katsuragi

"- Misato, did she arrived from Europe ?" I asked. I was never one for formalities. Straight to the point. Gendo-san made this clear to me long ago.  
\- "Yeah, about an hour ago." she answered "NERV has already cleared all the trouble to make her come from Germany, and Unit 02 is going to delivered in about 2 days. As for your Unit 00 and Unit 01, we put them in safety".

As I mentionned to one bunch of laughing idiots during the lunch break, we were waiting for a guest to arrive from Narita Airport. What I did not know, was the trouble it gave us. Because you know, we weren't ordinary children. You might wonder what NERV is, since it is the second time I've mentioned it. Well, to this day, I still can't say much of it. Most of the stuff you will hear has already happened, and it's intertwining with NERV confidential matters. I will say what I can, but there is some stuff that will stay as it is, confidential.

"There was trouble to make her come from Germany?" Shinji asked. From the moment we knew it was a girl coming from Germany, with some fluency in Japanese no less, Shinji has wondered if she was going to be friendly with us and all that kind of things. I am not bothered by this kind of things.  
"Yes, a ton. She isn't considered as an adult by neither German, nor Japanese law. So we must enrolled her in a school. We were considering enrolling her in that school Odaiba Junior High is facing at the next soccer game. I've heard about both Setagaya and Tamachi. But at the end, higher-ups decide it will be better to look after her for a bit, so she'll be going to Odaiba Junior High."  
"Did you give them a push for that to happen, Misato ?" I asked, perfectly knowing it was typically a thing she would do. Leaving a 14-year old child to live by himself is not something you would do in your right mind. That was why Misato was taking care of both me and Shinji. Her only answer was a wink, and a smile. I took it as what it was. She had indeed pushed for this to happen.  
"Before I forget to mention it, not only she will attend your school, but I heard she will also be in your class. That part hasn't been decided when I left headquarters."  
\- "We already had three new students today. They say they were coming from the countryside, but there is something concerning those guys."  
\- "You are sure, Shinji ?"  
\- "Yeah, that little girl what's her name again ? Fear Kubrick. Everytime she wasn't doing an exercise or listening, she was playing with that Rubik's Cube of hers... "  
\- "And what ? Maybe she was trying to solve it, you know ?"  
\- "Maybe, maybe not ? How could you know, Rei. ?"  
\- "We will see. We're almost to Headquarters, now "

We entered NERV Headquarters shortly after that and straight away, went to a room in which was waiting Shinji's father, Ikari Gendo, Ritsuko Akagi, and a brown-haired girl. Not brown, actually, she had red hair. I guess it is our pilot. There was nothing special about her. I could make the two A10 nerve clip in her hair, acting as clips for her twintails. Other than that, she does not look like much, but again, that is the case for all pilots.

\- "Hallo ! So you are the other two pilots ? Soryu Asuka Langley, from Germany, Nice to meet you."

She was sure friendly, at least looks like. I cannot say much about it, again, but as we were supposed to be a team to prevent world destruction by a couple of beings seemingly coming from other worlds and hell-bent of destroying everything we hold dear. I was cut in my train of thought by my fellow pilot, and somewhat friend.

"I… I…I'm Shinji Ikari, and this is Rei Ayanami. Nice to meet you too" he said.

I could see the smile on Misato's face as he was introducing us.. His father has always, had that concerned yet uninterested look on his face. That was something I could say I liked about Gendo Ikari. He has an analytical mind. To be honest with myself, I guess Shinji kind of resent him. Gendo left him to be raised by someone on the countryside until last year. And in the meantime, Gendo has raised… me.

"Major Katsuragi, did you mention that our comrade, for lack of a better word, will be staying with you and her classmates, from now on ?" he asked, with that toneless voice he uses most of the time.  
"Sorry, I did forget to mention that point." she answered So you're putting them in the same class ?"

Shinji couldn't hide his surprise. Another girl living with us, and a girl his age no less ?! I felt like I should glare at him for this, but that would mean I actually mind, which I do not.

"If we want to be safe, we are keeping this between us. Misato, I can count on you to come up with a story explaining why three people are being brought by the same person. I know I might be overthinking it, but better be safe." I said  
\- "Ayanami, I don't think we need that." Shinji said "Plus, Miyako Inoue & Iori Hida are leaving in the same building".  
\- "Yes, sure, but they aren't living in the same apartment. You heard the rumors concerning Takeru Ishida and Hikari Yagami ?"  
\- "Yeah I did, and we did talk with those two during lunch break."  
\- "Can you imagine what the school could have in store for the three of us ?"  
\- "I don't want to."  
\- "Can you two explain me what the heck is going on ?"

It was Asuka. She has a point. Shinji and I were discussing what could happen in school, and they didn't include her. I might not care in the slightest about what could happen to other people in school, when I am concerned, I may overthink it.

\- "You three should head back home, I suppose you got school work for tomorrow ?" Gendo said, cutting us. "You better not fall behind. We will be counting on you when the time comes. Including you, Shinji. You might be my son, but never ever ask for a favor. Is that clear ?"

Shinji muttered an answer, and that was all. We left Gendo's office to go back home. We had a couple of assignments to take care of, but it wasn't difficult for us. I mean, we are geniuses

_**Taichi Yagami**_

"I'm home !" I heard. I just got back, but I'm pretty sure that's my sister, coming back from school. I looked from my room. And indeed, that was her.

"Good evening, Hikari-chan" I greeted "How was school ?"  
"Nothing special, just three students from the countryside joined our class. How was yours, nii-chan ?"  
"Nothing really special, we start speaking about the school festival. You know, the one happening around... mid-October ?"  
\- "We began too, Class Pres at least. We just don't know what to do."  
\- "Yamato told me his band is gonna play a bit at the Junior High Festival."

Hikari smiled at that info, because like everyone in the school, she has heard about Yamato's band, called The Teenage Wolves. The difference between the others and her was quite simple though. She had known Yamato Ishida since an early age. Like I know she had to explained to Daisuke regularly enough to be bother by his selective memory, Yamato Ishida and I used to be in the same school. Yamato left when his band started having some success.

Mom was starting to do one of her "special meals". Usually, it was Dad or even Hikari that would handle the cooking. But she just got back, and Dad was working late hours again.

"Why did you let her do the cooking ?" she asked, almost whispering. Mom has gained the reputation of a "trying" cook, but most of her recipes weren't… recommended.  
"Because I was studying in my room, simple as that. You should do the same."  
"And let Mom take care of the cooking ? You know there is no way I could do that, Nii-chan. Don't worry, I don't have that much assignments to work on."

And Hikari went to the kitchen to know what Mom was cooking. She was cooking a steak for me... just in time for the steak not to burn. Jeez, Mom…

Hikari let her mother know she'll do the cooking for tonight. She didn't want to know what her mother was doing before.

After the dinner, she left in her room, likely to send a text to Takeru, just to know when if she can go at his place the next day after school, for the school newspaper and she began studying until a late hour. I know she stayed up late… because I did as well. As for the school newspaper… it was firstly Koushiro's idea when he was in… first year I think, but some people volunteered to help him, and it grew from there. I don't think having a school paper is a Japanese thing to do, but the idea had success, and the school had wished to keep it.

The next day, I woke up earlier than my little sister, because I had a longer way to Odaiba Senior High. When I was about to leave, someone knocked at the door.

\- "Ohayo, Taichi-san !" came the greeting. Two blond brothers were standing here. The older one, Yamato, was sporting his traditionnal black jacket, along with black jeans, white shirt, and glasses because he was a rockstar, you know ? Takeru was dressed more casually. He already had his uniform on, actually. I could recognise that green blaser everywhere."  
\- "Ohayo, Takeru, Yamato ! How are you, guys ?" I asked  
\- "Fine. Shouldn't you be going to Odaiba Senior High by now ?" Yamato replied.  
\- "I was about to leave, but what are you guys doing that early in the day ?"

One would say that was a clever question from me. Hikari entered the room at that moment, still in her pajamas.

\- "Nii-chan, is breakfast ready ? Oh, ohayo Yamato, Takeru."  
\- "Ohayo, Hikari-chan." came Takeru's reply "Nii-san, You were about to say something ?"  
\- "Yeah, I was about to say, I'll do the trip with you two to Odaiba Junior High. I've some things to negotiate with the director.."  
\- "We are supposed to meet with Miyako, Daisuke, Ken & Iori in like 30 minutes."  
\- "So, I'll be leaving or I'll be late ! Mata na, minna !"

And that was I did, I left, running all the way to Odaiba Senior High. I knew I would meet Sora there. Koushiro would come later. He had an extra hour before being obliged to get his lazy nerd butt to school. Yes, I just called him a lazy nerd. He might be my friend, but he's still a nerd.

_**Hikari Yagami**_

I had a quick breakfast, and after I showered and dressed myself, we went at the meeting point, in front of Daisuke's building. After exchanging greetings, Miyako asked Yamato

\- "What are you doing that early, you're coming back to school ? And the group ?"  
\- "The group has been asked if they can come to the school festival this year. And even if I went back to school, I would be with Taichi and Sora, not with you guys." he answered, matter-of-factly.  
\- "Ken, have you heard that news, some guys heard about an organization that thinks a Digital World exists ?"

It was Iori. He has always treated Ken a little bit colder than the other

\- "Yeah, Iori-kun, I did. Doesn't sound as crazy as it seems. That's the principle of the internet, all the computers in the world, linked between each other throughout the world."  
\- "Yeah, and if it was true..."  
\- "If it was true, it would stay a secret until the government said it's not. We kept in touch with one of our friends who left Odaiba some years ago." Takeru cut him off  
\- "You mean Mimi, Takeru-kun ?"  
\- "Yup. I heard she might come back here during summer break."  
\- "Great news. We should organize something with everyone"  
\- "You know Jyou won't come. He's always busy. I don't get how he does to study that much and not pass out from exhaustion or somethingh"  
\- "Don't worry, We'll find a way"

As we came to the schoolgrounds, I saw a group of teens chatting It was Yachi Haruaki, who they saw the day before, he was with his two friends, Fear Kubrick & Muramasa Konoha, and the class president Kirika Ueno. I couldn't help but eavesdrop for a moment.

\- "So, Haruaki-kun, you father decide to move you here, rather than in the countryside ?"  
\- "Yeah, and this forced me to move with those two."  
\- "You are sure they won't try to take them while we are here."  
\- "Can't tell. At least, we aren't the only weird people in the school. Rumors are floating around."  
\- "Which rumors are you talking about ? Because you know, there are a lot of rumors, even in our own class".  
\- "In our class, I meant. That blonde boy, the brown-haired one, the genius, and the girls."  
\- "I was sure those one were gonna float around. I mean, a near half of the school is all about gossiping around. The other half doesn't care."  
\- "As for the school festival, what's in store for us ?"  
\- "I don't really know, Yachi. We will know today, I think."

The bell rang not long after that, so we went to their classroom. The first teacher entered, and quickly, I shot a glance at Ueno-san, who was standing with Himekawa-sensei. Something was going on.

\- "So, yesterday we had three transfer students..." she said, looking in the direction of the aforementioned students, "and today, we are welcoming a guest from Germany. Introduce yourself."  
\- "So, my name is Soryu Asuka Langley, but you can call me Asuka."

She wrote the kanji of her name, although with some difficulty it would seem, followed by some katakanas, and quickly turned to the class with a smile.

\- "Hmm, I think you can get a seat near Ikari, Ayanami and Suzuhara..."

Asuka went to the designated seat, and the lesson went on. Daisuke passed me a message from Takeru : "Four transfer students in two days, what the hell is going on here ? That's crazy" Daisuke's reply was short, but summed up his thoughts : That girl from Germany is cute. Be careful, she isn't that far from us.

He was right, Asuka's seat was actually two seats on the left of Daisuke's. English lesson went on, followed by Japan history. Asuka was wearing the uniform of Odaiba Junior High, which wasn't really hiding she had a slightly bigger bust than most girls, for example. I could guess why Daisuke found her cute though. Her red hair was split into two twintails, each with a clip, and her bangs were loose. She has deep blue eyes, with a slight hint of pride in it.

Nothing much happened during the morning. Asuka has been revealed to be quite intelligent, as she answered most of the questions she was asked right, and her Japanese was actually surprisingly fluent, for a non-native. Then it was lunch break, and the time of the reunion of the crew. This time they were joined by Koushiro and Yamato

\- "Guys, I have all negociated for the school festival, that's it."  
\- "Why did the band send you, actually, Yamato-senpai ?" Daisuke asked  
\- "Because I was at that very school not that long ago, Daisuke Motomiya. And because they wanted to know what stuff we need, how much time we need, you know, stuff that music bands care and you guys pretty much don't. You guys have to remain silent over that. Not that I would like my link with Takeru to be discovered. You know, paparazzis are something a lot different than high school gossipers."  
\- "I'm afraid it's pretty late for that, Blondie. Everyone knows it here. Even I, can see the signs, and I just transferred it. What do you think we are, idiots ?"

Everyone turned to the voice. That was Asuka, and she was alone.

\- "And you are ?" Yamato asked, not really liking her tone. I didn't like it either.  
\- "Sohryu Asuka Langley. I'm from Germany, and as I said, just transferred here. If you're done with whatever business you have here, get out. You're not needed and you're drawing the attention of the people away from the interesting people here."

There was whispers all around us. Asuka had just implied Yamato was a nobody. Everyone in this school knew Yamato's name, whether because of his rather rocky relationship with Sora, or because of his band. 

"Be careful what you're saying." Yamato replied "You're the new girl around here. People expect you to be respectful to your elders. You're not in Germany, you're in Japan and things work differently here. If you're too full of yourself, you might be getting the boot soon enough, Asuka-chan."

I couldn't hide a chuckle. Yamato had pretty set the record straight, without saying who he was.

"As for who I am, you're gonna see it yourself." he said before getting his backpack, and pulling out a pile of photos and a pen "Could you hold this for me, Daisuke ?" he asked, motioning for the papers.  
"Sure, Rockstar." Daisuke answered. He was one of the few people that could call him Rockstar without being glared at.

During the last lesson of the day, someone knocked at the door. The teacher looked bothered but told the person to come in. It was a guy, wearing one of those suits that makes everything looks more serious than they sometimes are. I stiffened as I stood up

\- "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk with some of your students."  
\- "Is there anything wrong, sir ?"  
\- "I can't tell. Only thing I can say is that they will be back tomorrow."  
\- "Hmmm, they didn't break the law. So I see no problem, name them, and they will go."  
\- "Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji."  
Now, the class was all silent. The five teens took their stuff and left in the silence of a room that was stunned to see the top 3 students be called like that.

The guy guided them through the school to the outside, where cars were waiting for them. They were joined by Iori, Miyako and another man. They separated them in two groups, and the drive began. I was worried and rightfully so. We just were basically taken out from school, and they were driving us who knows where. After a while, I muster some strength to ask, as politely as I could :

\- "Where are we going ?"  
\- "I can't say anything. All I can say, is that you have been chosen for this."  
\- "Chosen ? What do you mean ?"  
\- "Do you remember what happen in Hikarigaoka, a few years ago ?"  
\- "Wait, in Hikarigaoka ? We left Hikarigaoka when I was 5, there was a gas explosion, I don't remember..."  
\- "It was not a gas explosion, Try to remember."

Even Takeru, sitting next to le, was trying to remember... Hikarigaoka... I could make some weird shapes, thinking about it…

\- "There were two creatures fighting that day, uh, I mean that night !" Ken finally shouted

Two creatures ?! Was Ken becoming crazy ? Then I remembered. There was indeed two creatures. One was like a giant parrot, and the other was... A dinosaur ? It seems that Takeru was remembering too, as he explained what he could recall from that day.

\- "You see ? All the Chosen Children, except for one, saw those two creatures. And do you know what they are ?"  
\- "No, what are they. ? " Asked the three teens  
\- "Those are Digimon. And you are the Digidestined."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Digitals Angels  
By : Luckash (formerly DarknessJudgeDE)  
Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Digimon, Evangelion or any anime material mentioned in this story  
Part I : Introducing the Digital World  
Chapter 1 : Chosen Children and Digimon Partners**

_**Takeru Ishida**_

Hikari wasn't showing worry on her face, but I knew it didn't mean she wasn't worried. In fact when the guys showed up and picked us in class, we followed because, first, we didn't want to create a scene in front of the whole school. It just wasn't worth it. And second, we weren't really left with a choice in the matter. But Ken tried to ask questions. The guys in black suits didn't answered at all. Their only answer was : ''We are going to headquarters''

I was listening with only one ear, as I was deep in my thoughts. But when he heard that word, my mind suddenly went back to that discussion on the day before.

"When you say ''headquarters'', you mean 'NERV Headquarters' ?" I asked, suddenly curious. In fact, my mind said "_That's not a coincidence. Ayanami dropped the name in the middle of the conversation just _yesterday."  
"Maybe, Takeru Takaishi." the one that wasn't driving said "Anyway, how do you know about NERV ? That's supposed to be confidential matters until the higher-ups says otherwise"  
"My name is Takeru Ishida. No more Takaishi. And to be honest, not much. The name was accidentally dropped by someone during a conversation."  
"Takeru, your family name doesn't matter now. We have other things to worry about"

I was trying to hide my stress, but as Hikari said, considering their situation, I had to be somewhat worried. We had been taken from school to somewhere we don't know, and considering how long the trip was, it wasn't near Odaiba Junior High at all. It was more like it was in another district of Tokyo.

At some point, the car stopped, and we went outside of the car. We were in the underground parking lot inside of some building, I could tell, but which, where, why, I couldn't. Most likely some undercover government facility. A blue haired girl, with a black dress and a red leather jacket was waiting. Daisuke was feeling reassured seeing her, for whatever reason

"What's that look on your face for, Daisuke ?" It was Ken, asking his best friend, as usual.  
"I'll say this chick is like my sister. You know… the kind to go out partying with her friends on a regular basis, getting drunk, and being incredibly annoying in general" he answered.

I looked at her carefully, but couldn't tell the same thing, as she looked way too much serious, when you looked at her face now. There was another problem. The place we were was cold. Much colder than the outside. I could see Hikari trying to find some warmth where she could. I mean, we were wearing our summer uniform ! I put a hand on her shoulder, and tried to send her a reassuring look. You know, the ''Don't worry, we're here'' kind of look. I was the only one who could do that, because I had known her for so long it felt natural to me, to reassure her. At the time, I almost considered her as a twin sister. I looked in her mahogany eyes, and she offered me a weak smile.  
Meanwhile, Daisuke was trying to ask that girl what was that all about, all he had was : ''You'll know soon enough, Daisuke Motomiya, we are waiting for someone to come"

''Hmm, excuse me, but couldn't we wait elsewhere ?" I asked "Not that my friend here is freezing. Last thing you would want is her catching a cold, at least, I imagine ?''

I knew I had a point, since I could feel Hikari's shivers as I was speaking. Now that I had her attention, I could tell she was in her late twenties, so even if she was the partying type of woman, it wouldn't be the same type of party as Daisuke's sister Jun. 'She argued for a bit with another guy, looking to be under her orders.

At that moment, another car entered the place, and inside it, were two other guys in suit and... some faces I could recognize really well. They were in the same class than us, Daisuke, Ken & Hikari. It was Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and that new girl from Germany.

\- ''Ikari-kun, what are the three of you doing here ?' Miyako asked him'  
\- "Hm, you are not in our class... you are the Computer club president, right ?''  
\- "Yes. And I'm wondering what we all are doing here... and where we are anyway"  
\- "You are actually in the headquarters of someplace related to NERV. I think we are in Shinjuku, that's what I can tell. Other than that, I don't even know myself. Misato-san never told me about this."

I was reassured to know they were somewhere near Odaiba, at least. And the fact Shinji Ikari, of all people, knew someone here.

"Ikari-kun, could we go somewhere warmer ? I kind of don't want _someone _to miss school because she is sick for staying too long in the cold." I explained  
"I'm afraid we are still waiting for some people to arrive. I don't think I could convince Misato to have us wait in an actual room."  
"What's the big deal, Ishida-kun ? Worried about your girlfriend over here ?" I could hear Asuka snickering. A voice inside of me wanted to tell her "_Of course I am, you freaking idiot." _but I managed to restrain myself from telling her so. First she disrespected my brother (who shut her up real good) then she tries to make fun of me when I'm caring about my best friend potentially finishing the week sick ? I looked into my sports backpack, since I was supposed to go to basketball training tonight. That wasn't an option anymore. At least I didn't think so. I had a spare jacket with a hood inside, just in case it rains or something. I gave it to Hikari-chan, so she could try to warm herself up with that. I could feel Daisuke's glare on me, without looking at him.

We waited here for some minutes when others cars entered. I could count 3 of them. I knew Hikari had spent some time home ever since... Hikarigaoka ! Ever since the incidents in Hikarigaoka, she had a weak health, and was regularly sick. I knew it because whenever I could be in Odaiba, I always found a way to go see the Yagamis. And one time out of five, Hikari-chan couldn't leave the apartment because she had one thing or another. Few months ago, around Christmas, before I learned about my parents reuniting, I came on a Saturday, she had a really bad flu, and was barely awake. I didn't stay for long because of that. Also because Mom was picking me up at Dad's appartment.

The car had actually stopped me in his train of thought. Daisuke was staring at me with angry eyes. I knew that look all too well. Since the classes started, back in April, every time I would act a way everyone would find "overprotective", Daisuke would give me that kind of glare. Not that I didn't know about him having a crush on Hikari.. I perfectly knew it, since Hikari had told me and would tease him every now and then about it, and him having as much chance with Hikari than Miyako had with Ken at the time, which was as close to none you could possibly get, without it being actually _none_. Back to the cars, I saw as many as six person in suits, and... I couldn't help but stare at the people coming out of the cars... there was Hikari's brother Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou, my brother Yamato and even Mimi, that was supposed to come at our place by the evening ! I didn't recall the blond boy with her, though. Knowing how Mrs. Tachikawa is with Mimi, that would be her appointed "bodyguard"

Misato Katsuragi stepped up, cleared her throat, and welcomed everyone. She introduced herself as a lieutenant in NERV, a secret organization that was looking to avoid a world cataclysm called ''The Second Impact''

'"But that's not the reason why you all have been called here. Actually as some of you may have understand, it's related to the events in Hikarigaoka, years ago."  
"We had understood that by ourselves." Replied Ken, matter-of-factly, even if his voice was tainted with a hint of worry. But Ken had an incredible self-control, and knew how to keep his emotions in check. "Years ago, two monsters ramdomly appeared and battled in the middle of the street, destroying a part of it. "  
"Yes. We are going to the meeting room, I think it will be better than here in the parking."

Finally, I thought we would never move out of that parking. _"Hikari was shivering all that time, idiots"_

I was thinking about that while climbing the stairs, Hikari had kept my jacket for now. We went in a meeting room where a guy in those scientist white suits was waiting. He had purple hair, so for a second, I thought he might be related to Ken. Everyone took a seat, before Misato cleared her throat again.

"Children, this is Professor Lee Janyu, of the group now known as the Wild Bunch of Hypnos." she said, introducing the guy. "Don't worry, he is not going to bite you" Her poor attempt at humour was met with silence. "He has some important things to say, so I suggest you listen carefully."

Janyu cleared his throat before speaking :

\- "As Miss Katsuragi here said, my name is Janyu Lee. I'm working on the communication languages, more precisely in decryption and encryption. So, this is gonna need some time, so if anyone have questions, I would suggest you not to interrupt me, and wait until the end. Approximately ten years ago, we, Monster Makers, detected an interference in our computer system. An absolutely ridiculous low amount of data had materialized in this world. We don't know how, and couldn't tell where it was coming from. Anyway, that was not enough to worry us. Later in the day, that data amount had multiplied so much it had a consequence. It caused another interference, and a huge parrot was seen by witnesses in Hikarigaoka fighting a giant orange dinosaur. By the time we could do something, the fight was over, and on the destroyed road, there was only two children that left pretty quick. Those were both Yagami siblings, as we later learn, from witness recordings."

He sent a concerned look to both Hikari and Taichi, then went back to his story.

"Soon after that, the government called the best scientists in Japan, and a bit in other countries, to find what it was, to almost no avail. We tried for months. But one day, when it was only down to us Monster Makers, we received a strange e-mail saying : ''Why are you looking for the Digital World ?'' At that moment, I was in shock. Then I received a call from my friend in Yokohama. They had found what they called a ''Digital Gate'', And by the time I came, something had come through it. That was our first meeting with the Digimon".

There was a silence, then Jiang-yu continued. I was listening, but the way he emphasizes the "first" didn't suit well with me. I sent a look to Koushiro. He was also looking to Lee-san, with a puzzled look

''He introduced himself as one of the Royal Knights, I think it was Dynasmon. He repeated the question of the mail, and we mentioned to him the event of Hikarigaoka, He said the barrier between this world and their world was really slowly deteriorating. If we don't do anything, by ten years, events will start occurring in the Real World. "You have ten years of your world to gather the Chosen Children. They are coming back to the Digital World, and we, Royal Knights, can't fight them all off." were his last words before going back to his world.

After that, we create a secret organisation called ''Digital Accidents Tactic Squad'' or DATS, for short. After a few months, we came with the idea of the Digivice, and when Dynasmon came back to know if we had found you, we showed it to him, and he agreed it will be a great idea. Over the years, we presented him, every now and then, with different groups of children, that were never the right ones. We came with multiple ways of covering the existence of Digimon. We actually created a card game that was pretty popular at one point."

I could actually remember that. I might even have a deck of cards, somewhere. I was watching Taichi as Jiang-yu was speaking, when suddenly, Taichi asked :

\- "And what has all that to do with us ?"  
\- "Yagami Taichi, first, as a secret organization, the DATS can recruit anyone, and everyone it wants. Japanese branch of DATS is technically located in Yokohama, but Commandant Rentaro Satsuma has given his approval for a sub-branch of DATS to be open here, in Shinjuku. For reasons I can't reveal to you right now, Rentaro knows he can trust us, of the Wild Bunch, with that matter. So you're all here. And Dynasmon will come in a few minutes. We're going to the Digital Meeting room. For now, I'm giving you the Digivices and we'll go meet him"

Jiang-yu gave each of them, including Mimi's friend, a rectangular object, with a small screen. Then he left the room, and lead them inside of a giant room. Inside that room was a giant machine that Takeru couldn't even guess what it's used for. Koushiro eluded it was used to open the Digital Gate. They gathered around the machine, and after a few minutes, a gate opened by itself, and a big Digimon came through it. He was gigantic, sporting a pink armor, with golden ornaments. Four long sashes were all over its body, and a giant thing, resembling a shield on his right arm. In appearence, he was almost feminine, so I really thought about referring to that Digimon, I guess, as "she". But that was before hearing him speaking

Jiang-yu was in shock, you could tell it at his face.

\- ''You're not Dynasmon ? Where is he ?''  
\- "Dynasmon was busy, I'm afraid, Janyu. Things are moving in the Digital World. Their soldiers are moving."

I was actually surprised to see him called Janyu Lee by his proper name. How could he possibly know it ?

\- "Umm... in ten years, you never told me who was our enemy. You're keeping us in the dark."  
\- "Because it was a threat we are doing our best to contain. But without the Chosen Children, we can't. You gathered them ?"  
\- "Yes, at long last, I manage to gather them."

The Digimon turned his attention towards us.

\- "I am one of the thirteen Royal Knights, servants of the great lord Yggdrasil. My name is LordKnightmon, the Indifferent Warrior. You may be wondering what I was talking about with Jiang-yu Lee. The fact is our world might be in great danger as we are speaking."

All of us kids gulped as he was speaking. What did he mean by that ? And what can we do about it .

\- "Long time ago, as all thirteen of us were fighting against our greatest enemy, we manage to seal the leader of their army away. But our leader had to sacrifice himself to do so. So he was sealed away, and we managed to fight them off. But now, their leader is quietly finding his way back in the Digital World. He might already have. And he is not alone. "  
\- "What has all that to do with us ?"

This time, it was the always hot-headed Daisuke Motomiya that asked.

\- "Hmm, from what I can see, you are not to underestimate, but you'll need the one of Kindness to unlock your full power." Lordknightmon asked  
\- "The one of Kindness ?" Asked Koushiro  
\- "In your group, each of you are linked to a crest. That crest is your strongest trait. You have to go in the Digital World and find those crests. But first, you have to meet those who are going to be your partners in that fight against the evil. And before I forget to mention it, that partnership will last all of your lifetime, no matter how short or long it might be."  
\- "Our partners ? You mean, our digimon partners ?"  
\- "Exactly. I have the approval of Cherubimon-sama of the Three Celestials to bring them here."

LordKnightmon then waited for the Digital Gate to open again, and let the Digimon going through.  
They were an eclectic crew of creatures. Lee Jiang-yu pull out a paper, and explain he was gonna call each of them, one by one, to actually tell them who their partner was.

First was Iori, who got paired up with Armadimon, an armored armadillo-like digimon with a Nagoya accent. He actually ended its introduction sentence to Iori with a weird word "Da'gya"

Then was Miyako, who got Hawkmon, a red bird with a white head, he had a red and yellow feather on his head, for some reasons. His most particular trait was his politeness, and the fact he was like 2 feet 6 inches tall.

Daisuke came next. His partner was a blue lizard-like humanoid Digimon, called Veemon. Maybe because of the yellow v-shape on his head. he looked around 2 feet tall, and had purple eyes. His hands had 5 fingers, and his feet had three. Now, I don't bother, but back then that was surprising.

Then came the genius of Odaiba Junior High, Ken Ichijouji. His partner was a mix between silk worm and a kind of moth, green in colour, with pink claws, called Wormmon.

Jyou was next. His partner is Gomamon. Just looking at him, you could tell he was better in the water. He looked like a white sea creature, probably a seal, with his purple markings and red mane on his head.

Next was Palmon, paired with Mimi. Basically, Palmon looked like a living plant, literally.

Tentomon was paired with Koushiro, he looked like a red ladybug, walking on two feet, with the front ones being his arms. As Armadimon, Tentomon didn't have the Tokyo accent, rather the Sendai one.

Next came Piyomon, paired with Sora. Piyomon was a pink bird, with claws on top of his wings, surprisingly enough, she spoke always in third person.

Finally came my turn. I was paired with Patamon. LordKnightmon eluded that Patamon was more than you could actually thought. I cast those words aside. Patamon was an orange guinea pig-like digimon with bat wings. He couldn't be more than that… or could he ?

Hikari got paired with Plotmon. LordKnightmon told her to take great care of her. Because as Patamon, she was more than you could think. Plotmon looked like a dog, with a ring acting as collar

Gabumon was paired with Yamato. Gabumon was a yellow-skinned lizard with a light blue pelt, and navy-blue stripes

And finally, came Taichi's turn, only one Digimon was remaining, an orange dinosaur, Agumon.  
''Nice to see you again, Taichi.'' were his first words. He was in fact, the very same Agumon that show up in Hikarigaoka, years ago !

LordKnightmon seemed to be fairly happy about the pairings. Then, Taichi asked LordKnightmon who was that ''Cherubimon-sama'' he was talking about.

'- "Cherubimon-sama is one of the Three Celestials Digimon, who is ruling the Digital World at the moment. It has been said that the others two are keeping the Great Demons Lords from appearing in the Digital World. But they seem to have failed, as the Demon Lords have their minions wandering around the Digital World in order to prepare their return. Most of them aren't really dangerous for now, so we're leaving them alone. For now, you are to go home with your Digimon, and Digivices."  
\- "How could we hide them ? I don't know if you ever went out of this place, but Digimon aren't common..."  
\- "You can have them to stay inside of your Digivices, since Digimon are just data at the very beginning, they should fit in. The button on the left side is for that purpose."  
\- "But, LordKnightmon, how about us ?" asked Shinji, pointing at him, Rei & Asuka  
\- "Oh, Ikari Shinji-kun. I didn't forget you. Your partners will be a little bit late. For now, the others can go."

Everyone just push that button and all the digimon went inside the Digivice. Lee-san told us to come back here the next day, Saturday, afternoon. They got escorted back to the parking, then to Odaiba Junior High. Each got on his way back home.  
_

_**Ikari Shinji**_

What are we doing here ? That question was repeating in my mind. This has nothing to do with NERV. Absolutely nothing. I just don't get why Misato brought us here. I asked her about it, but the only answer I got so far was "Orders from higher than me. Maybe even higher than your father."

If it was higher than Father, no matter how much I resent him from what he did to me, he absolutely can't do a thing. That's the one thing he told me when he actually took the time to tell me something. Not like the time he summoned me to Tokyo and Central Dogma. This time he had written me a letter. A single letter, and a few visits, in the span of 11 years. That's all I got from the man. Even since arriving to Central Dogma, I've barely been able to see him. When I received the letter, which was simply consisting of my NERV ID card, and this word "Come". You might wonder what Father did. Simple. I left me to be raised by someone else for 11 years, and spent all those years… raising Rei. I wanted to go to his office and have a discussion with him about it. Since Mother died during… Oh, that's right, I'm not supposed to talk about it, unless strictly necessary.

And now, I was waiting in that room, which Lee-san had dubbed the "Digital Affairs Control Room", whatever that meant. I can't say I wasn't worried. I wondered why NERV personnel had come to pick the others up. Problem is, those wasn't NERV people. I had asked Misato about it. She had received orders to wait for us here.  
I was now looking at LordKnightmon. You could tell he was really powerful, judging by how huge he was. Standing at like twice the size of the average man. What scared me was the giant thing he had on his right arm, and the four sashes potruding from his back.

Rei was, as her usual self, waiting no far away, seemingly uninterested by all that was going on.

Finally. LordKnightmon made a move, and three new digimon appeared at the gate. I shot a look at them, because I knew one of them was supposed to be my partner. There was two little ones, and that was the first thing that catched my eye. They were almost identical. One had a cream colored fur, with green on his collarbone, paws and the tips of his really long ears. The other was darker in colour, with clearer grey on the parts where the other was green. Also, the dark one had three small spikes, maybe horns, where the other had only one. And the last one could only be described as some kind of android, but he had mostly a mechanical body. He went for the computer, straightaway.

\- "LordKnightmon, there's only of us and... "  
\- "No, Andromon has a partner" he said, pointing to the mechanical guy. So his name was Andromon ? Make lots of sense.."You just don't know who he is yet. Andromon will stay here for now. As a Perfect Level Digimon, you'll use him as a backup for now, until powerful opponents show themselves up. And, to keep you waiting. Lopmon is supposed to be partnered with someone, but that was unclear if it was Rei or Asuka…"

The darker one stepped up, using his small paws to climb on Rei's left shoulder as she was clutching him. Even doing that, she didn't seem to put emotion in her motions.

\- "Seems like Lopmon adopted you, Ayanami Rei. Raise it well"  
\- "You gave that same advice to Hikari Yagami. And Takeru Ishida" she pointed out. Count on Rei to point out those details. "Is there a particular reason ?"  
\- "There is one, young one. Patamon, Plotmon & Lopmon, when they reach the final stage of evolution, are some of the most powerful Digimon there is. They can be the Three Celestials Digimon. Seraphimon-sama, Ophanimon-sama and Cherubimon-sama himself, who took great care in picking the partners for each one. If they aren't raise a good way, they could evolve in a different way than the one you want. Even though the probability of them evolving into a different Digimon than their regular are around… how much, Andromon ?"  
\- "0.00001% for Patamon. even less for Plotmon. Lopmon has already three different Champion forms as it is, so the probability are at 0.1% at like the tenth power. As far as Lopmon is concerned, one of her form is actually Virus-attribute, another is a Vaccine and the last one is Data. Virus and Data forms are the most common, though."  
\- "When you say 'Virus' you mean they can become bad Digimon ?" I asked.  
\- "That's the idea." Andromon said "Even if I will mention this : Some of the Royal Knights were originally Virus-attribute. LordKnightmon-sama, for instance, is a Virus-attribute, Holy Knight type Digimon. Some Digimon also bear titles but before you have any idea, the Digital World can only have one digimon of any species bearing that specific title at any given moment."  
"There can't be, for example, two of me, with the title of Indifferent Warrior, that are part of the Royal Knights."  
"So only one Cherubimon at the time can be a Celestial Digimon ?"  
"Exactly, Ayanami Rei."  
\- "And who are the two other one ? Is there any powerful one in that smallfry bunch ?" Asuka said, pointing to the smaller one that remains  
"You should learn to moumantai, you know ?" it answered "Being agressive is not going to help your case. I don't know who your partner is, but I hope you end up with a Fresh-level that has barely hatched from his egg" "  
"Terriermon… You weren't supposed to come." LordKnightmon mentionned.  
"If Lopmon is coming, then I am too. Someone needs to take care of her. After all, she is…" the small Digimon, Terriermon, answered  
"If you keep protecting her, she will never stop being a crybaby, you know"  
"Rei, you heard that. Your partner is a weird rabbit thing, and a freaking crybaby. Make sure it stays OUT of my way. I don't want crybabies around"

Terriermon turned to her, visibly pissed.

\- "Watch your tongue when you're speaking to my sister, will you ?" he said, before I could mention Lopmon was staying with us anyway.  
\- "By the way, Terriermon..." LordKnightmon interrupted, because it could escalate "There was an unknown human with that crew of Chosen Children, who do you think would fit as a partner ?"  
\- "Hmm, that's a good question, i'm not good at that, Cherubimon is."  
\- "Terriermon... what have I told you multiple times."  
\- "Moumantai*, LordKnightmon, Moumantai. No one knows about that."

Meanwhile, Andromon was already working with Jiang-yu Lee, waiting for the day his partner will show up.

Finally, the door opened again, and a digimon went through the door. He looks like a one of those magicians with a purple hat,and cape. He was looking like the least scary scarecrown I have ever seen. Again, Ritsuko-san had showed me known pictures of what NERV was supposed to face. Some weren't scary at all. Some are.

\- "Oh, Wizardmon." LordKnightmon said, turning his head to him "Did Dynasmon send you ?"  
\- "Yes, Dynasmon-sama send me along, mentioning that they are trouble in File Island. Monzaemon had to leave Toy Town to help"  
\- "File Island ? The children aren't actually ready to stop him".  
\- "Monzaemon tried to do something. Elecmon is protecting The Village of the Beginnings, so he's kinda busy.. He sent Leomon along."  
\- "Wasn't Leomon supposed to actually one of the Digimons we send here ?"  
\- "Yes, sir. But Leomon felt it was his duty to protect the village"  
\- "Excuse me, but..." I said. I had followed the whole exchange, and decided I'll take the first chance to ask them about my partner.  
\- "You are supposed to be partnered with..."  
\- "I don't know. Only Rei had his partner, Lopmon. Andromon is supposed to be partnered with someone else."  
\- "Actually, Shinji Ikari, I think I am your partner." Wizardmon said.  
\- "Yes... he is. Champion level, but that's a matter of time before all of you could evolve to Champion. Final step being your Digimon evolving to Ultimate, maybe even above Ultimate"  
\- "Thou shall not wait too long for thy partner, Asuka."

Rei was coming with Lopmon, Lopmon was surpringly polite, and was using an old Japanese dialect, as if she wasn't used to the modern one.

\- "I hope so. You got yourself a cute and polite one, Rei"  
\- "Oh a message from the Digital World !" Janyu said "Hmm, I can't read it, I've told them before not to do this ! They sent it in Digicode again !"  
\- "Processing… Message is from Zeromaru : 'Leomon is gonna be late, stuff is happening at File Island, grudge to settle,' I thought we told Ogremon to leave Leomon alone !"  
"That's Ogremon for you. That guy is stubborn to a fault when it comes to Leomon."

Terriermon turned to Asuka and said : "Your partner is gonna be there tomorrow. I'll talk to him about you. Let's hope he can teach you to moumantai."

The gate opened again, and this time, Terriermon & LordKnightmon went through back to the Digital World. Rei was asking Misato who was Andromon's partner. Misato mentionned something about her, being of the Wild Bunch of Hypnos

_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Digitals Angels  
By : Luckash (formerly DarknessJudgeDE)  
Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Digimon, Evangelion or any anime material mentioned in this story  
Part I : Introducing the Digital World  
Chapter 3 : When you think everything is right...**

_ 

_Hikari Yagami_

Saturday morning. I know a couple of children that will use this to sleep in, mainly Daisuke. But not me or Takeru. He would generally come over, or I would go to his place. Actually, those meetings were sometimes the talk of the whole school. I had managed to get most of the homework done last night, and I was now waiting for Takeru-kun to come here, so we could work on the school newspaper. We didn't have much left to do, but we hoped to get this done by lunchtime, so we were free to go to Shibuya at 2pm. I glanced at my watch. 9:50AM. I still had 10 minutes until Takeru-kun shows up. I took the time to listen. Mom was running some errands and wouldn't be back until we were gone, and Dad was working, aside from Miko, who's probably having a nap on the couch, there was no one. Only me and Taichi. Good. I took the strange device I was given the day before and looking at it, I asked :

"Plotmon, are you there ?''  
"Of course, Hikari" came the reply. That was my Digimon partner, Plotmon. When you look at her, because yes, Plotmon is a female, you just see a really, really small, cream colored puppy. "But, could I just go out of this, for a bit ? It is kind of boring, and I want to see your house''  
"I was about to go my brother's room, maybe he let Agumon out too."

I went to my brother room, to see if he let his Digimon out. I knocked at the door before entering, he was standing in the middle of the room, and had his own device in hand and with a bip and the command ''Agumon, realize !'' he was out.

I remembered him, from Hikarigaoka, years ago. He was definitely smaller now. I mean, he had made a hole in our bedroom when he left to fight that giant green parrot, whose name I guess is _Parrotmon_.

I let Plotmon out with that same command. That man had said it was important for them to let their digimon out every once in awhile, but it was gonna be difficult for some of them. I won't have that kind of trouble, as Plotmon looked like a dog... At least if Miko doesn't do a fuss about it. At that moment though, he was coming into the room, and meowing fiercely to Plotmon and Agumon

\- "Taiiiichiiiiiii, can I eat him ?" Agumon asked  
\- "No, you can't, buddy. Not everything is food in this world".Taichi answered  
\- "Calm down, Miko, please" I begged

Miko was meowing to Plotmon specifically. I think he remembered Agumon, somehow, despite the fact it's been 10 years since Hikarigaoka, and the fact he was just a kitten, back then. Or maybe that's because he just asked if he could eat him… Plotmon answered with a growl. After a long staredown, Miko just turned around, and went back to his own business.

\- ''Wait until I'm at my Champion form, you silly cat.'' she snarled

Plotmon was pissed at Miko. Hikari was her partner and yet, she couldn't stay because of a human cat ? What kind of joke was that ?

Then, the two siblings heard someone ringing. Taichi went to buzz the person in and a greeting ''Hello, Takeru-kun'' was heard around the apartment. That had become a tradition over the past months, every Saturday, either it was Takeru, coming here (most of the time, almost from habit) or I would go to the Ishidas. I told Taichi to make sure Miko wasn't coming in my room for now, then went to welcome Takeru.

The rest of the morning went almost as usual. Just in case, the Digimon had received the order to do like they were stuffed toys, so freeze and do nothing, but since we were alone, they were almost free to roam around. We did finish our work for the school newspaper, but then looked at the clock : 1:30PM.

"Takeru-kun, look at the time !" I said, pointing to the clock  
"1:30pm, when are we supposed to meet the others at Odaiba Park ? Half an hour ?"  
"Yeah." I answered, before turning the other way around and shouted, to make sure he hears me "Taichi ! Did Dad make something ?"  
"Yeah, but Agumon is a bottomless pit, so I made something for us, because he ate the sandwiches"

"Something" being extra sandwiches, made with whatever was available in the fridge. From the taste of it, mine was tuna with tomatoes, salad and eggs. We went off to Odaiba Park to meet with the others, then took a train for Shinjuku. And when we arrived at Shinjuku Station, we got greeted by Shinji & Rei. Asuka was being her They went inside NERV building, and Rei guides them through to finally reach the Digital Gate. Three Digimon were already waiting there

"So, why do you have to come here on Saturday afternoon ? I need to go to soccer practice..." asked Daisuke  
"-Daisuke, soccer practice is also on Sunday. And actually, do you hear me complaining about missing it ?"

This came from his teammate, team captain, and best friend, Ken.

"And it might be more important than soccer practice." added Miyako."  
"If you three are done discussing if what we are doing here is worth spending a single day of your life, I am going to explain you some inner workings of my world… The one you are supposed to help protect."

It was the not-so-indifferent LordKnightmon, that appeared again through the digital gate.

"In case you are wondering, Chosen Children. The three Digimons here are Asuka, Shinji and Rei's partner, Leomon, Wizardmon and Lopmon. So first, let me explain something about Digimon, and that's level scale." 

_Koushiro Izumi_

LordKnightmon sat right here, and so did we, both children and partners, since we were inside of a DATS building it was considered safe, to have them out. Tentomon was just sitting beside me. It was weird to have a big red talking ladybug as a partner, but that doesn't bother me. I had been talking to him through that "Digital Device" or DigiVice for short, since yesterday, and I'll admit he is a good person to have around, as he seems interested in everything I wanted to tell him about Earth and humans, since he pointed out he didn't know a thing about us.

But back at what LordKnightmon has been telling us.

"Every Digimon, regardless of other factors, and there is a lot of them, starts his life as an egg. When the egg hatches, the Digimon is at the Baby level. Besides throwing bubbles, they can't do really much and there is only about 12 different Baby Digimon. They are being taken care off by Elecmon and Swanmon, at Primary Village, also called The Village of Beginnings." he started "Then, after a while, they evolved to the In-Training Level. They are slightly more powerful. In some regions, they go to a school run by a Togemon, who takes care of them. But even the worst of all Rookie Digimon can beat them pretty easily, if he ever wants to.  
"Then it's Rookie Level ?"  
"Yes, that's right, Koushiro-han !" Tentomon piped in. LordKnightmon continued, as if he had never been interrupted in the first place.  
" Rookie level. Now, things are getting serious. Rookie level, compared to me, are weak, but they can pull out a good fight, even against a Champion with a good strategy. I have seen some Rookie defeat… I think it was a Kuwagamon. 7 of them. They didn't delete him, but they buy themselves enough time to run. Then, Champion Level. Bigger, better, stronger, not necessarily faster. Starting at Champion, types and affinity can really, really mean something. Then it's Perfect and Ultimate Level, and things are getting really serious, but that's a topic for another day. There's also the fact that every Legendary Warrior is considered to be "Hybrid Level" and the existence of an Armor level, but very few Digimons can armor evolve and you need the Digimentals, so in any cases...  
"Speaking of which, LordKnightmon-sama…"

This time, it was Andromon, that interrupted LordKnightmon. And judging by the look on the android's face, it looked impoortant.

"What's wrong Andromon ?" he asked, still as calm as ever. Actually, the mask his helmet was hiding his eyes didn't help us guess if this interruption actually bothered him, as there was no traces of emotion on his features.  
"Nothing. I happen to know where one of those Digimentals is hidden. Armor Digimon are equivalent to Champion level, and some can pull an equal fight with Perfect Digimons, so it could be... rather useful.  
\- Yes, it is. I suggest we all go to that place at once. All of us.

There was a silence. Asuka was about to say something, but LordKnightmon cut her off, before she could even open her mouth, which I was grateful for. We didn't need an unnecessary, snarky remark coming from her mouth. I wonder how Shinji and Rei can actually stand her attitude. But if what Takeru told me is right, they just met her two days ago. So they might be as clueless as us regarding how to act with her…

"Where are we going, Andromon ?"  
"I suggest we start at Toy Town, or Primary Village to see what the situation is with the Digimon there. Then we are heading to Infinity Mountain."  
"Fine by me. Before we go, you should know that if we have to fight, Strategy matters will be handle by Koushiro Izumi, Ken Ichijouji and Rei Ayanami. I'll give you a Digimon Analyzer."

He was actually referring to a program he basically added to my trusted laptop. Everywhere I go, I never leave this laptop. I had typed all the things he just told us, and all this, without looking at my computer.

"And when you defeat an opponent, there is two kind of data from him : the core ''data'', which go back to the Primary Village. The rest of the data, you can either... load the data, to make your Digimon stronger. Scan it, to have infos on weaknesses, and strengths. Or let it go. But be careful. If you let the data go... Another one can load it."

Andromon entered the coordinates, then activated the Gate program. After a few minutes, we could see a new place : it was a giant kindergarten, with a lot of eggs arounds. Quickly, a red Digimon came running to us, he stopped at Leomon, and told him something

"Elecmon says we shouldn't stay here, there's a bunch of Kuwagamon, north of here, that are trying to invade this place." he then informed us  
"Kuwagamon, Insect-type, Champion level Digimon. Elecmon, we are going to take care of those." LordKnightmon decided.  
"All right, thanks, LordKnightmon-sama." was the reply of a swan Digimon, Swanmon, I guess

We went running wildly to the direction Elecmon had told, and after a few minutes, we encountered a group of giant stag beetles ! There was five of them, and they were buzzing loudly.

"All right kids, first test. Manage to put all of them down. Neither I nor Andromon will interfere in this one. Unless something you can't put down appears" he simply stated, and he took a step back, not coming into the view of the buzzing creatures

I didn't look at them twice, all the Digimon went running to the Kuwagamons. I was already discussing strategy matters with Ken & Rei.

"Okay, you are the one to give orders, Koushiro-san !'' shouted Ken, to be heard over the buzzing of the Kuwagamons  
"Ok, can someone ground one of them for a second ?" I asked. I was pretty much testing the waters here, while typing madly into the Digimon Analyser, with Rei and Ken following suit on their D-Terminal.

Palmon didn't have to be told that twice. Her ''_**Poison Ivy**_'' was precisely for that kind of situation. After one try, she managed to stop one of the Kuwagamon from escaping. Plotmon was working too. Her ''_**Puppy Howling**_" was meant to paralyse opponents... That's precisely was it did. A Kuwagamon fell to the ground, next to the other one. Last shot came from Wormmon, who sticked both Kuwagamon with silky thread

"They won't move for a bit, my threads are solid, but they can't hold for long." he informed me.  
"OK, Digimon with short-range attack, aim at this one !" I ordered, pointing at the one on my right. "Long range attacks fire all now on the other !"

Agumon stood here and took a deep breath, before launching a fireball at the stag beetle. It was his _**Baby Flame **_attack. Gabumon attacked with ''_**Petit Fire**_'', blue flames coming from his mouth, and helping strengthen Agumon flames. Piyomon also had a fire attack, called _**Magical Fire, **_sending a spiral of green flames to him. Tentomon attack with his ''_**Petit Thunder**_'', Patamon with his ''_**Air Shot**_''. As for the one paralyzed by Plotmon, it was put to one knee by Gomamon, who rolled under his leg, then took an headbutt from Veemon, some beak shot from Hawkmon in the knees, a _**Petit Twister**_ from Lopmon to the face and an Armadimon in the stomach. It landed flat on his back, on more of Wormmon's silk thread. Wizardmon took his staff and pointing it to the sun, looked to be concentrating magic energy, and yell '_**'MAGIC CLOUD**_ !''

Leomon just jumped out and launched his own attack ''_**JUU-O-KEN**_'' or the ''_**Fist of the Beast King'**_' and pinpointed where the others attacks were aiming. Those Kuwagamon disappeared as soon at Leomon attack hit him, and Leomon let the Rookie Digimon load the data, from the Kuwagamon but as for the three others, they were still going at them, trying to catch every Digimon they could. Plotmon was still howling to try to paralyze them, but the remaining Kuwagamon were much more powerful than the first two. There was even one, bigger than the others, that seemed unaffected by her howling. He was avoiding both Wormmon silk thread and Palmon's attack since the beginning of the fight, and the others were already stuck in the ground.

I was directing traffic, since I had a working strategy, but those two, even down, were causing trouble. One has already sent Gomamon flying down in the nearby river. Quickly, he also sent Wormmon flying,,, only for him to land on Gomamon's ''_**Marching Fishes**_''

But... the seemingly, leading Kuwagamon was laughing at the effort from all the 15 Digimon, dodging all attacks, including Wizardmon thunderbolts and Leomon's flying fists, He shouted something to the other two, who directly targeted 3 of the rookies : Patamon, Plotmon & Lopmon.

"Split into three groups and protect them !" Ken ordered, taking initiative

The three groups quickly formed as such: Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon & Wormmon were protecting Patamon. Hawkmon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Wizardmon were protecting Plotmon, and Armadimon, Gomamon, Palmon & Leomon were protecting Lopmon. But quickly, the tide of the battle was turning in the favor of the Kuwagamon, as more evil Digimon were coming, mostly weak Kuwagamon, quickly deleted by the attacks, Each of the 13 Rookie level Digimon had the chance to load the data of a Kuwagamon.

I was thinking quickly, If the tide of the battle didn't turn in our favor very soon, either LordKnightmon would have to interfere, or they would suffer quite a defeat. As I was thinking, Plotmon was sent flying into the air and as the Digimon were looking, she got severely injured by Kuwagamon's Scissors Arm and almost knocked out cold. But as Kuwagamon was looking for a second Scissors Arm, Hikari's Digivice started to glow like a light bulb, as a white aura started to surrounded Taichi's sister.

"What the hell is that aura ?" asked Shinji "That's… an AT Field ?"  
"No, I think Hikari just turned into a Knight of Zodiac ! What do you think her armor will be ?" asked someone, I couldn't figure who, in the background

I could make Hikari yelling something before the same light covered Plotmon and we heard those words

''_Plotmon digivolves _!" I couldn't see what was happening to Plotmon, but I could make her shape shifting. She went from being a small dog to… a cat ? As the light was fading, we saw in the place of Plotmon was a white fur cat, with gloves that resembles a lion's claws. On the tail of the cat was a ring, that ressembles Plotmon's collar.

"Plotmon... evolved ?"

_**Digimon Analyser : **__Tailmon, Holy Beast-type, Champion level Digimon ! The collar she was sporting as Plotmon is now the Holy Ring she has on her tail, and this ring conceals mysterious power. The claws on her paws are mimicking something from SaberLeomon's data. Be careful, despite her apparent frail appearance, she knows how to punch, claw and hypnotize effectively ! _

Tailmon was still targeted by the Kuwagamon, but she avoided with a big jump right after that, everyone could hear her yell ''NEKO PUNCH'' and punched the big stag beetle to the ground

"Make him stay on the ground !" The order was shouted out of instinct. and as soon as I gave that order, Wormmon, Palmon and even Tailmon's with her "_**Cat's Eyes**_" special attack, were trying their best, still to knock the big Digimon to the ground. Kuwagamon sent Palmon flying as she was trying to ground him with _**Poison Ivy**_, he broke Wormmon threads as if they were in paper

"That's no use... even with Three Champion Level Digimon, we can't out-speed him."  
"What should we do, genius ?" I heard in my back. Unsurprisingly, it came from Asuka."  
"I don't know, Asuka." was my reply "It seems we need more than our three Champions to beat this one. He has more stamina and power than the others."  
"Did one of you scan the data of a Kuwagamon, at the very least ?" Asked Ken  
"I did, Ken. Only extra infos I have is that Kuwagamon-species worst enemy is a Kabuterimon... but we don't have that in our possession now." I said. I kept from myself the fact we had someone that could evolve to that Kabuterimon. There was a low chance of that happening now, because of course, _I_ had the partner who could do this.  
"If Plotmon manages to evolves, others are maybe capable of evolving…" Miyako said, trying to involve herself into the conversation  
"Leomon and Wizardmon are already at Champion Level" I stated "No need to have them evolve... yet."

As we were speaking, Kuwagamon was still sending Digimon flying, and now, had sent everyone to the ground, and even Leomon had an hard time going back to his feet... As I was looking around, thinking about a solution. I saw everyone looking to protect their Digimon, and Kuwagamon was waiting, looking elsewhere... and I could see why... another group of Digimon was in the river, and they didn't look friendly at all… They had a serpentine body, and were swimming into a nearby river, right in our direction

"Those are Seadramons !" Tentomon said "Aquatic-type Digimon, Champion level too."  
"According to the Analyser, their Attribute is Data." Koushiro added "Kuwagamon are Virus, and Tailmon is Vaccine,… Could that mean they are here to help us ?"  
"LordKnightmon told us to beat the Kuwagamons... one is remaining, and is beating us up… so it would be welcomed" was Ken's contribution

As the three kids in charge of strategy were discussing, the Seadramons had swan their way to us. Gomamon had tried to talk to them, but one swung his tail at it, before Taichi and Yamato fell into the river and they managed to have a good grip onto them and were slowly, but surely, choking them. But suddenly as for Hikari's Digivice, theirs went glowing and Agumon and Gabumon were covered in respectively, orange-red and pale blue light, as their partners were gathered in an aura of the same color

"Yup, definitely like in Saint Seiya." said the same voice. It was probably Daisuke. Only him could pull out this kind of reference. Maybe Taichi as well, but he was acting like a light bulb, now. Oh, and he thought it was a good idea to punch the Seadramon holding him. On the skull.  
"Rei, we have to get this analyzed. It's akin to an AT-Field." said Shinji  
"Roger. We'll talk about it with Lee-san and Misato-san."

Then, we heard the shouts.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVES TO... GREYMON !_ Agumon's body grew about three times his own size, and his skull got a brown color with a front horn, and two smaller ones,

_GABUMON... DIGIVOLVES TO... GARURUMON !_ Gabumon went on four legs, and transformed into a big wolf with a white fur and blue stripes.

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__Greymon is a Dinosaur-Type Champion level Digimon that descends from the legendary AncientGreymon. A Combat-species Digimon ! His cranial skull is as hard as a rhinoceros one would be, and he has enough body control to use it lethally, so never take a Greymon lightly, because he could kill you in a heartbeat with his Mega Flame or Mega Burst !_

_Garurumon is a Beast-Type Champion Digimon that descends from the legendary AncientGarurumon ! Legends said his fur has the resistance of the legendary "Mithril" The edges on his shoulders are sharpened enough to cut someone. Despite an angry personality at times, he's among the most loyal digimons that exists ! His attacks relies on cold-ice like breath, Fox Fire and Freeze Fang ! _

Kuwagamon looked at the two new champions with surprise, with a nod, Garurumon ran right into the two Seadramons that were holding the kids. And Greymon looked at the Kuwagamon

\- ''Okay, so _**Mega Flame**_ won't be enough for you, I suppose... so...''

Greymon's skull went glowing in orange as he was focusing

\- _**MEGA... BURST **_! Greymon threw a torrent of orange flames at his opponent, covering him during an instant. After the smoke faded, you could see that Greymon had hurt him, but he wasn't done yet.

Garurumon, during that, growled at the Seadramons, only one stayed in place, the others went back from where they came Garurumon, with a howl, open his mouth and threw blue flames at him, his ''_**Fox Fire**_'' attack. Seadramon answered that with his ''_**Ice Arrow**_'', a freezing attack. The two attacks were even, and exploded in the middle. But Leomon, who had gathered enough strength to attack once again threw his ''_**Juouken**_'' at Seadramon, as Garurumon, with another howl, attacked Seadramon again, The Seadramon disappear in an instant, and Leomon loaded the data from him.

All that remained was the Kuwagamon.

''Okay, now... Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken and Iori, you go with Andromon, looking for the Digimental. QUICKLY. I stay here with the others to fight this one ! Go with your Digimons _!_

_Daisuke Motomiya_

We started to run, as if those things were on our tails. I gotta say, I wanted to stay back and fight, but those monsters, those… Kuwagamon had scared the living hell outta me. I ain't one for running away, but considering how the remaining one was kicking the little guys' butt. I took the first chance I'd to run away. The android-guy, whose name I'd learn after that was Andromon, led us to a cave. Inside that cave, there was a cavern with a pedestal, and a carving on the wall, with a sun symbol. And there was a small red, oval thing, with a horn, like a knife blade, with red, orange et yellow flames patterns. Andromon took a small thing, which I would learn some weeks after was called a Tag. And the carving on the wall came into the tag. I didn't even guessed it was the Crest of courage, back the.

"This is for the Child of Courage." Andromon said "I do not know which one of you Children it belongs to, but we have this one."  
"So this is the Digimental of Courage." Ken guessed "Well, we better try to take it. Who goes first ?

Takeru went first, try to take it, but yelped and took a step back. ''Must not be mine, that thing shocked me !''. I didn't even try to hide a snicker. Who did he think he was, stealing _my _Hikari-chan like he was doing all the time ? Yeah, yeah, I know, I can't call her mine like that until she accepts to be my girlfriend and all that crap, but it's only a question of times until she falls for me.

As I was rambling in my mind, Miyako tried her chance at taking the "Digimental" and got zapped as well. She wasn't courageous at all, she was just a scared nerd. Yeah, I know, she's my friend but I call her a nerd so much in a day she doesn't even bother with me anymore. Iori was next. I didn't think it was mine anyway, because of my actions back there… Iori got zapped as well.

That's three out of us six. Suddenly, Hawkmon decided it was the moment to talk

"I wonder, why it is important for a specific Child to take that Digimental. Can you enlighten me, Andromon-san ?"  
"As you mentioned, without actually stating it, Hawkmon, multiple Chosen Child can actually use this Digimental, the first of those being the Chosen Child of Courage himself. I have been told one of the Chosen Children between Humility, Honour, Forgiveness, Hope, Light, Kindness and Trust must take the Digimental, because their Digimon are the only able to Armor evolve. But after that, it doesn't matters. My hypothesis is that, there is something that has been embedded into the Digimental's own Fractal Code, that restrains the possibilities, eons ago, every digimon that could get his hand, wing, claw, or whichever appendage suits its own species on it, could use it. That's actually why one of the Royal Knights, Magna of Miracles, is actually an _Armor Digimon_ and a powerful one at that. He and his partner hadn't been seen in millenias, but they were particular, since each of his evolved forms were later discovered to be Armor Digimon."

I was actually clever enough to know that I shouldn't give my opinion on this now. I seriously didn't give a damn about all that. Since this tinbox dude had finished speaking, it was Ken turn to try it. Knowing 3 of us had been zapped, it was pretty courageous from him to try… And he didn't flinch when an electric thingy appeared around the egg and zapped him. Hikari-chan went to it, while Ken was still holding it, and got shocked. The shock was so strong both went flying to the ground, and potentially out cold.

"Hikari-chan !" I shouted, running to her. At the same time, that bastard Takeru came to her. I just can't help it. When I see that guy near her, I want to punch him in the face.  
"Daisuke I have an idea what you are thinking right now. You're the only one of us that hasn't try that thing, so go and try to pick it up, I'll take care of Hikari."  
"Worry not, young one. She's not hurt, although the shock she has just received might have knock her out for a minute or two. She will not feel any lasting aftereffects, nor will the other child."

It's true, Ken got zapped as well ! I'm the worst… Miyako was already taking care of him, so I went to the pedestal with that egg. I could hear my own heartbeat. I took it in my palm. It was warm, like a campfire. Like a hot chocolate when it's snowing outside. Without much effort, I lifted it.

"I… lifted it ?"  
"Looks like you were the right one, Daisuke" Ken said, slowly coming back to his senses.  
"Anyway, we better go back at the others. See if they beat that giant stag beetle !" I said

With that, we went back outside to see that even with 5 Champion digimons that Kuwagamon was still causing them some trouble. Garurumon barely got to his feet. Kuwagamon was still laughing at him. And then, it talked. It was a weird, nasally voice, but it talked !

\- ''So you are those Children my masters fear ? Well, I'm telling you. You're weak. You're so weak that I'm gonna end you... here and now !

Kuwagamon went flying higher, and all over him, he got covered in a black light. When the light faded, he was even bigger than before, and instead of red, his skin was all grey. I don't know what that means, but it probably spells trouble.

"This is bad. He has evolved into a Perfect Level Digimon ! That's an Okuwamon, Insect-type."  
"Red or grey, whatever, man, ready, Veemon ?"  
"You bet, Davith !"  
"I told ya before, my name's Daisuke, not Davis ! DIGIMENTAL/UP !"

Veemon got surrounded in reddish orange light, that evolves into flames as, his body grew to the size of an adult. When the flames disappeared, that egg'd become an armor covering his body. Well, what it could cover, torso, wrist, knees, feet and face. ''Moegaru Yuuki, Fladramon !"

"Fladramon, The Burning Courage, Armor Level. His special attacks are Knuckle Fire & Fire Rocket" Koushiro said. "His Armor level is considered to be equivalent to Champion, but it can be on par with weak Perfect, judging with the info I have here."  
"You can be Champion Level, or Armor Level, you don't stand a ghost of a chance against a Perfect Level, like me." The weird beetle guy, Okuwamon, retaliated  
"We'll see about that, big bug ! _**Knuckle Fire !**_"  
\- _**Juouken !**_  
\- _**MAGIC CLOUD !**_  
\- _**FOX FIRE !**_  
_**\- MEGA BURST !**_  
\- _**Neko Punch !**_

Okuwamon stood still, and just sent Tailmon flying to Fladramon, then into a nearby tree with such force he made him go back to Veemon !

"Okay, change of plans." Rei said. "Andromon, Daisuke is the only one that could use the digimental ?"  
"Of course not." He answered. "Hawkmon, Armadimon, Patamon, Tailmon, Wormmon and Wizardmon can too."  
"Wizardmon ?" she said, with her voice showing just a hint of surprise, surprisingly. "Shinji-kun, you wanna try ?"  
"Hmm, why not."

I gave him the digimental thingy, since it had reappeared in my hand when Fladramon got knocked out. He took it in his hand, and raise his arm.

"Okay, DIGIMENTAL UP !"

"Wizardmon, armor evolve to..." He got surrounded in flames, with his outfit going all red instead of purple, even his staff changed appearance becoming a giant lightstick. "The Burning Sorcerer FlaWizarmon !''

FlaWizarmon didn't waste anytime, pointing at Okuwamon with his staff, the staff lit up, and got quickly surrounded by flames ''_**FIRE CLOUD'**_' !

Greymon didn't waste his time either and threw another _**Mega Burst**_ at Okuwamon. Garurumon followed with his _**Fox Fire**_. But, they could fire with all their might, it wasn't enough for them to put even a stratch to Okuwamon, who counter-attacked with his ''_**Scissors Arm Omega**_'' and got all of them back to Rookie ! Except for Tailmon, Leomon and Wizardmon. That guy is way too strong for us. LordKnightmon stepped out of the shadows of the tree. He stood there, looking at our opponent

"This is my lucky day ! I'll take care of those Children before they can be a threat, and a Royal Knight as well !"  
"You don't stand a chance against me. Stand back, Children."

We did as he said, because he was speaking with such authority we didn't dare to disobey him.

"Okuwamon, if you ever go back to your master alive, in another life, tell him this, we, Royal Knights will never, EVER let him rule the Digital World !"

LordKnightmon turned his back sashes into blades, and became a blur. We heard a cry of "_**Spiral Masquerade**_" then Okuwamon disappeared into pieces of data, that LordKnightmon let all of our partners feed on, before turning back to us.

"Have you seen this ?" he asked "This is my power. The power of the Ultimate level. Battles between powerful Ultimates can rework the very fabric of this world, if the stakes are high enough. Okuwamon was a mere Perfect, but he was one that could lure you into a false sense of security, because he was hiding his true power. I'll report this incident to the other Knights. We might have to ask the Legendary Warriors to protect you in the Real World, while we do the same here. For now, we are going back to the Real World, kids ! The warp is in Primary Village !"

There was a common nod of approval, and the kids went to the village and then, back to the DATS building.

Back to the Digital Room, Lee Jiang-yu was waiting with Terriermon.

"Again, Terriermon, what are you doing here ?" he asked, almost spatting his question. It was probably the first time I've seen him showing any sort of emotion.  
"Moumantai, LordKnightmon-sama." The little guy answered "You ask me something yesterday, right ? I looked into Cherubimon data, and... the problem is... I actually might be the only remaining mon he wanted to partner with someone."  
"So, that means one human is going to have to bear your moumantai all the time ? Best of luck to him. I don't know how Lopmon can actually stand it, the poor thing…"  
"What are you talking about, LordKnightmon-sama ?" This question came, obviously, from Koushiro. He has a knack for asking the right question at the right moment.  
"Izumi-kun, yesterday, you were actually 16 kids to come. Also today."  
"Oh... you mean Michael ?" I think it is Mimi Tachikawa that answered. "He's my appointed _bodyguard_ for this trip, as per my mother's wishes… because she can't let me come here without anyone. Never ever."  
"Yes." LordKnightmon said before starting to explain "We have been looking for the last 3 digital days, for a partner from him, and there's really few Digimon that actually want to go to the Real World"  
"And Michael's partner could potentially be one of them ?" I said  
"Yes, exactly. Actually, it's that guy, over here" he replied, pointing at Terriermon, "funny thing is Lopmon and him are twin Digimon, but they are so different when you get to know them"

I overheard Asuka saying something about Lopmon being a crybaby, but paid it no mind.

"I have a last question : Why did all the Digimon shrink back to Rookie... Except Hikari's, Shinji's and Asuka's ?" That question also came from Koushiro-san  
"There are two explanations to that." LordKnightmon explained "Look at Leomon. You see how huge he is ?" We could see alright "Now, look at Tailmon. Tailmon is so small she could be a regular cat. And actually, she's acting like one sometimes."  
"I heard you, LordKnightmon. Anyway, when we get home, time for a catnap."  
"See ? Tailmon is so small that, even for a newly evolved one, keeping his Champion form for long periods of time is easy, whether Leomon has more trouble, which would mean…"  
"He has been a Champion for long enough to be able to hold onto this form for long stretches of time ?" Asuka said. LordKnightmon answered to her with a simple nod, but the fact still remained : her partner was, in more than one way, more powerful than ours.

Hikari was looking at her Digimon... Yes, when she was on her four feet, Tailmon could look like a regular cat. Almost, that is.

\- Nii-chan, do you believe they'll fall for the trick ?  
\- Hmm, we can try. That's unfair for some Digimon though.  
\- That's okay, I manage to trick my mother into thinking Biyomon is a regular bird.  
\- I didn't even try with Wormmon. No offense intended, but a worm... not the best pet you can have.  
\- Still, I don't know. I hope we don't have to throw a tantrum. Dad said he accepted one pet, but two...  
\- In fact LordKnightmon, I did have another question : That Okuwamon said he had masters, but who are they ?  
\- It could be all kinds of bad Digimons. But with the actual situation, I don't know. It could be our enemy, or one of his minions. I'll look into it with the Legendary Warriors and my fellow Royal Knights, for those who are still here.  
\- Which means ?  
\- Actually, a few of them are missing, but the main ones are here. So, I think you better go now. You have a long way from Shinjuku. We shall meet again before... during your summer break, is that right ?  
\- Yeah... Summer break, is a few weeks.

_The Indifferent Knight, LordKnightmon_

After I bid farewell to the Chosen Children, I went back into the Gate, to The Royal Knights main fortress, and there, I called for an emergency meeting of all the Royal Knights. I could report this only to our leader, Alphamon, but I felt like everyone needed to hear this. After a moment, I sat on my designated seat in the meeting room.

"So, how went your trip to the Real World, LordKnightmon ? And the Children first trip here ?"

The question came from our leader, Alphamon. He was all in a black armor, With Omegamon, that was absent, they were the leaders since the paladin Imperialdramon, founded our order before the final battle with their greatest foe, where he sacrificed himself to defeat their leader

"Mine went without trouble. The children... we had a encounter with a bunch of Kuwagamon. I used that as a test for them. Three went to Champion level during the battle."  
"Which ones ?"

This time, it was from UlforceVeedramon. He was all in his sapphire blue and gold armor. He was generally the one to handle the strategy matters when Omegamon wasn't here, which was actually the case.

"The Child of Light then followed by the one of Courage and the one of Friendship." I explained.  
"Without much surprise. Remember who we are talking about." Zeromaru, or AlforceVeedramon, said. "They have a good example to follow."  
"Yes, it did not come as a surprise. One was, for them, to see a Dark Digivolution…"  
"What ? A Dark Digivolution ? Those fiends managed to have one of their minions evolve ?"

This time it was Dukemon. The always so chivalric Dukemon, clad in a red and silver armor. He had neither of his weapons at the moment, as all of them,

"Yes, one of the Kuwagamon they were fighting actually evolved to his Perfect from. Even with the Digimental of Courage we manage to find, they got wiped out, and I had to delete that Okuwamon. Yhat's one why I had you coming there. I want to know who those Digimon are serving. To know who is our enemy. To know which one we are facing."  
"You know we are short here, LordKnightmon. And most of us will not interfere because it's not our role, now, in the Digital World. We must make sure He does not come back from the Dark World.  
"Yes; speaking of which, Duftmon, any new informations about our enemies' forces ?"  
"They are actually recruting any and all Digimon, like in ancient times. As it was likely, they actually have an army of Devidramon. I heard one of them was supervizing recruiting, but I couldn't know which one."  
"Most likely one who can approach without Digimon fleeing the place at once."  
"Which leaves us with about 2 candidates, if they do not use lower forms or other minions."  
"There is one who has no lower form, only Modes."  
"I do not think they would send Lucemon handling this."  
"So, it would be Lilithmon ? It is likely they will not interfere until they have their seven towers in place. In any case, we will not directly interfere in the battles, unless one of them do. Call & send the Legendary Warriors in the most important places to keep safe. With their ability to slide evolve between Human and Beast Spirits they can handle most of the trouble by themselves.

I got up from my seat, as did Alphamon, signaling the end of the meeting. I bet Duftmon is going back on his scouting, and the duty to call the Warriors will belong to either me or Dynasmon.

_**Soryu Asuka Langley**_

Remind me to tell Misato-san to forget about it when she has one of those stupid ideas. She told stupid Shinji, the other girl and me to go to the others' soccer practice, to bond with them…. As if we needed that. I have a feeling we'll have lots of time for that in the future.

The nerd girl was yelling every time Genius Boy would have the ball, and it's starting to annoy me, like… Mini Blondie has came back from his basketball practice, and was with his girlfriend… or is she ? I don't really care to be honest. But they are way too close to each other to be only "friends" Suddenly, there was a beep in that idiot Shinji's pocket, he had to answer his phone. And since I was standing aside him

\- ''Hi, Ikari Shinji here".  
\- "Shinji ? It's Jiang-yu Lee here. You have to be careful. Something is coming. A digimon is about to realize near your position"  
\- WHAT ? WHERE ?!  
\- I don't know. Misato is coming to secure the area in case of a fight.

Shinji's yell had alerted everyone, and they were waiting for him to explain… But before he could do anything, A fog came from nowhere and was surrounding the area... I overheard Jan-yu giving orders, as I took an earpiece from my pocket and turned it on. It was programmed to get on either NERV or DATS' frequence, so they could hear me, and Jan-yu knew our codenames.

"Lee-san, Misato, it's Asuka. What are the orders  
"Well played, Asuka-chan. Stay here. I'm coming !"

The soccer players quickly left the area, leaving us while the fog was thickening real quick, leaving them to wonder what was happening... or who was coming.  
_

(_**Updated on January 13**__**th**__**, so, additions to authors note will be in bold italics) **_

Yeah, I wanted to end that in a cliffhanger.

So, few points :

1\. Yes, I know Wizardmon armor evolving was never shown in the anime, but guess what ? Alternate Universe means I can pretty much ignore that, and do it. (_**And FlaWizarmon can probably get them out of a few pinches here and there… soooo yeah, still keeping him)**_  
2\. Crest of Loyalty, Trust, Integrity and actually 3 others I didn't mention here come from Wooden-Wolf in deviantart (you can find what they look like here : art/Digimon-Crest-Collection-263689693) (_**Since then, I settle on other names, but I'll probably use those designs. There was a lot of them, and I asked if I could**_. _**I kept Trust, but it became someone else's Crest) **_  
3\. Once again, I'll thank The Alpha Phoenix for a few ideas he gave me and I might pitch here and there.

I tried to post next chapter by the end of next month, but I can't make any promises.

Jaa !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : …That things start going wrong.

Ohayo, minna ! For once, I managed, but barely, to write my chapter a month after chapter 3. This time, I won't say anything about it, I've been quite busy lately, which gives me little to no time to actually write.

Oh, and before I forgot, I will actually use the original dub for evolution, from now on.

**Title : Digitals Angels  
By : Luckash (formerly DarknessJudgeDE)  
Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Digimon, Evangelion or any anime material mentioned in this story  
Part I : Introducing the Digital World  
Chapter 4 : Things start going wrong**  
_

_Yamato Ishida _

Screw it. I decided to follow Takeru after his basket practice to go see Daisuke and Ken's soccer practice. It looks like we will have to fight as we were now gathered inside a deep fog that was surrounding us. We didn't know what was coming, but it was sure not friendly.

We let the Digimon out, and were waiting for something. Suddenly, that something just caused an explosion and was just laughing after the fact.

\- "So this is the Chosen Children ? Hmm... I don't even know why I should fear you."  
\- "I know that voice..."

It was Patamon, who sat on Takeru's right shoulder at the moment

\- "I knew you would come for us, but in the Real World... What do you want, IceDevimon ?"  
\- "I'm pleased to see you remember me, but I have a job to do now. And that's getting rid of all of you. And I'll do just that. FROST CLAW !"

It was Wizardmon, putting his staff in front of us, that blocked the attack with his _**Magical Game**_

\- "Okay, guys. Let's beat this guy ! Agumon, you're ready ?". That's Taichi for you, always ready to jump into a fight. Trust me, I would know, that's how we met. I turned to my partner, Digivice in hand.  
\- "Gabumon, you too, digivolve !"

In case you wonder, yes, we know how to call that weird aura at will. We were actually going to Shinjuku after the soccer practice end to talk about it with Jan-yu Lee, but I guess I can tell you something about it. The voice that gave me the command for the evolution, told me to remember that power inside of me. I can locate it, in a corner of my mind, and tap on that. Nothing magic in that, to be honest.

We could see our partner change into the more massive form of Greymon and Garurumon, IceDevimon wasn't the least surprised by the sudden appearance of the two Champion-level Digimon

\- "So Patamon, who's that guy ?" I asked  
\- "IceDevimon, Champion Level, Fallen Angel type digimon." Patamon explained "Most IceDevimon were imprisoned by Cherubimon, because they were very wicked. He attacks with ice most of the time, and if I can give you an advice ; don't let him evolve at any cost. Long ago when the Digital World was young, I fought against an IceDevimon and his sister, through all my evolution stages, and it ended with me having to team up with Duke of Courage, one of the Royal Knights, to be that guy and his sister. If that's the same, he has that dangerous. Because his heart is rotten, all the way to its roots. I was killed at that point taking BeelStarmon's like with me, so another Patamon had to step into the role of the Celestial Angel Seraphimon. I'm not even sure I will be Seraphimon again someday. All because of that guy. So yeah, he's that strong."  
\- "That wasn't me at that time. But that's some praise, coming from a Patamon." He almost cackled his answer. Yes, _cackled. _  
\- "Shut up. If I could evolve right now, I'll beat you, just like before."  
\- "I am not sure about that, pig" That insult was probably the silliest I've ever heard. Even Daisuke could do better, and he calls me either "Blondie" or "Rockstar" most of the time.  
\- "Don't forget who you're facing IceDevimon ! Attack, Greymon !" Again, that's Taichi.  
\- "_**Mega Flame**_" !

IceDevimon just counter-attacked with his Zero Freeze, freezing Greymon on the spot !

\- "Okay, we are in trouble." Taichi concluded, staring wide-eyed at his partner.  
\- "You don't say, Taichi ?!" I yelled "He just froze him on the spot ! Garurumon, be careful !" I shouted to my partner as a warning.

Garurumon just growl at IceDevimon, not knowing what else to do. That guy has just incapacitated Greymon with one single blow, He saw a white form passing him and before IceDevimon could react, he got punched in the face, and sent to the ground by... Tailmon ?

\- "Wait, did Tailmon just punch him ?" I asked, trying to process the information my eyes were sending me.  
\- "Silly furry ball, I am going to..." Again with the stupid insult. Do all villains have that much braincells ? If all of them are that stupid…  
\- "Nothing ! _**Cat's Eyes !**_" What surprised us there, was the authority in Tailmon's voice. She was like 3 feet tall at best !

IceDevimon was trying to move, but he couldn't. Tailmon just punched him again. After that he was noticeably angered, but attacked right with another Zero Freeze, dodged by Tailmon just in time. As she was landing on the ground, the children could notice that her tail ring was intensely glowing.

Koushiro was looking at Tailmon with the Digimon Analyzer on his trusty laptop, and processing the informations flashing on the screen of the device.

\- ''Tailmon, Holy Beast Type, Champion Level. IceDevimon, Fallen Angel Type, Champion Level'' Is that possible that Tailmon has an edge on that guy, being an ''Holy Beast'' ?  
\- "You are starting to understand stuff, Koushiro Izumi"  
\- "Thanks Leomon. Wait, why aren't you helping ?''  
\- "Because Tailmon has the upper hand at the moment, and she can beat him"

As he was saying that, Tailmon was sent flying near them by IceDevimon, and her tail ring still glowing, triggered a reaction that they weren't the least expecting... an evolution. This time, it was Takeru's Digivice that activate, and the screen lit up, engulfing both my brother and his partner in golden light, as Patamon was evolving. I could make the shout alright, since I had shout that same command yesterday. "_DigiSoul… CHARGE !_"

_Patamon digivolves to_... His body grew to the height of a really tall human, and six wings appears on his back, when the light faded, he was covered in white clothes and a blue ribbon all over him, with a golden staff in his right hand … _ANGEMON !_

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__Angemon ! Champion level, Angel-type Digimon ! Considered to being a being of pure virtue, he relentlessly attacks any evil Digimon until they are destroyed ! Some people says his Hand of Fate attack can purify evil Digimon, but it doesn't always work. _

''- So, now that I evolved, who's the weak one, IceDevimon ?''  
"- Yeah, now, you are a champion, and what ? You think you can beat me ? Try ! FROST CLAW !

Angemon countered it by spinning his rod in front of him, and before he could react, hit him in the face with the rod.

Koushiro who was looking at Angemon, finally realised the Digimon Analyser was now showing the infos for Angemon

''Angemon, Angel type, Champion Level Digimon, remarkably powerful for a champion Level, he can pull out a good fight against evil Digimon, even if they are way stronger than him''

In fact, Angemon was single-handedly defeating IceDevimon at the moment, with the help of Tailmon. He had the guy on the ground and his right hand was glowing. But Angemon lost his focus when he realize that IceDevimon wasn't trying to escape, as a black light surrounded him

\- Crap ! It's too late, he's evolving !

''_IceDevimon, super digivolves to..._'' IceDevimon grew even taller, his body turning into a red Skeleton, with devil wings. He gained a staff, looking even more scary than before. ..._SKULLSATAMON !_

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__SkullSatamon ! Undead-type, Ultimate Level Digimon ! Originally a Fallen Angel, it fell completely to darkness. His wickedness got refined to the point one should be really careful dealing with SkullSatamon. His Nail Bone attack can disrupt data and obliterate it. _

The newly evolved Digimon, that was SkullSatamon, nailed his staff at Angemon, who countered with his rod, and now the two were, almost, evenly matched, as they were exchanging blow after blow. But it was the least of the children's problem, as other Digimons were now appearing !

\- Great, now, we have other enemies to take care of, and Greymon is still frozen !  
\- Don't forget about us, Taichi-san ! Wizardmon, can you do something for him ?  
\- Of course _**Magical Game**_ !

The ice surrounding the big dinosaur began to thaw, as Greymon was freed by Wizardmon, and looked at the newcomers

\- Great, Devidramons, when I was looking for exercice ! _**Mega Flame**_ !

The digimons just dodged by flying on their right, before one tried to nail Greymon with his claws. Greymon catched him and they were almost wrestling as were still SkullSatamon and Angemon, who was receiving the help of Tailmon, but even those two couldn't keep an advantage on the Perfect Digimon. SkullSatamon just launched Tailmon to Leomon, who catched the little white cat with only one hand. Then, he nailed his staff at Angemon and sent him flying towards Leomon. who barely managed to catch him and fell to a knee.

\- Daisuke, we need some more firepower ! If you know what I mean...  
\- All right, ready Veemon ? Digimental Up !

_Veemon, Armor-evolve to..._ Veemon grew about the size of an average adult human, and some parts of his body were covered in red & yellow armor ''Moegaru Yuuki, Fladramon !''

\- All right, Fladramon, Wizardmon & Leomon, go provide some backup to Angemon & Tailmon. Greymon and Garurumon, you fight along with the rest against the Devidramons !

As for the Devidramons, they weren't causing that much trouble, even for two Champions to handle. But Skullsatamon quickly sent Tailmon to the ground, and the little cat was struggling to get back to her feet. SkullSatamon launched Fladramon over to Angemon, knock both of them and making them shrink all the way back to Rookie. Then he pointed his staff at Tailmon and launched his attack

\- Now you're done, fur ball ! _**NAIL BONE !**_  
\- Not if we can do something, you bonehead ! _**LICHT KUGEL !**_

Just before the impact, the attack got stopped by a ball of light, and was annihilated, before a really tall Digimon landed in front of the Chosen Children. He was dressed all in white, and as he was landing, some other Digimon appears with him. The Digimon Analyzer on Koushiro's laptop was trying to show information on the new guys, but Koushiro wasn't looking. SkullSatamon wasn't the least surprised by the appearance of ten Digimons in front of him.

\- "Who are you to disturb me ? I was about to beat those fools" he cackled  
\- "You don't realise yet ? We are the Legendary Warriors, and we are your death ! _**Licht Sieger !**_"

He hit SkullSatamon launching him to the guy in red armor gathered himself in flames, and launched his attack called "_**Salamander Break**_**"**. He kicked SkullSatamon right to another Warrior, this time it was a girl, with fairy wings,

\- "Wait a damn second, Takuya ! Fairymon slide evolution !" The female quickly changed appearance, from a fairy to a harpy-like creature "Shutumon !"

SkullSatamon was still coming at her at great speed, but she was ready to launch her attack, some pink energy blades at SkullSatamon  
\- _**Wind of Pain !**_

SkullSatamon was again launched high into the air, Angemon was ready for the finish blow, as his right hand was glowing with energy. He threw his Hand of Fate attack and hit SkullSatamon dead center, right in the dark orb he had in the middle of the stomach. SkullSatamon was having an hard time coming back to his feet, Angemon was ready for a second Hand of Fate when he heard someone, behind him.

''Do I really need to save you here, SkullSatamon ? You are not even worth of being one of us. _**GRAND CROSS !**_ '' that was a new voice, and clearly it didn't seem friendly, to us or SkullSatamon

Angemon dodged the attack, at the last second, but SkullSatamon didn't have that chance, and got simply annihilated by the newcomer. Angemon simply turned to the new guy, and I looked at him. He looked like one of those small angels you can see in European churches. He had blond curly hair, and only had a white cloth to cover part of his body. He was sporting rings similar to Tailmon's on his wrists and ankles. He was tattoed on his left side, plus his hands were each sporting one symbol.

\- "Who are you ?  
\- "I am Lucemon. And you, Chosen Children, better be ready for some tough battles. You are not facing any evil Digimon. One day or the other, you are going to have to gather ALL the Digimon you could, if you want to defeat even ONE of us."

Angemon was seemingly beginning to understand.

\- ''It's... impossible. You have been sealed by the three Celestials, along with the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights, THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO ? ''  
\- "Yes, and to seal our leader, who happens to be me, the Leader of the Royal Knights had to use all his energy. And was never seen ever again. I'm warning you, Chosen Children. When the time will come, we will attack you directly, and you better be ready. Angemon won't even be enough. You need the strongest of all Digimons. For now, we are going to play a game. A long game. Who is going to win ?"

Lucemon suddenly disappeared, and the fog was starting to clear. Greymon & Garurumon shrank back to their lower, Rookie forms. Even the poor Tailmon was having an hard time just staying on her feet, exhausted from the battle

\- "Ok; once I can, I'm definitely taking a long nap. What did you mean, Angemon ?"  
\- "He meant that the Digital World would be in great danger if we have to face all seven of them," answered the guy still clad in his wolf-like armor.  
\- "So our enemies are seven big evil digimon, that's it ? Looks like some weird video game scenarios" Miyako said  
\- "Miyako, I think he's serious here. And judging by the power of this Lucemon guy, it's not gonna be easy" my brother replied to her  
\- "Yes, Takeru Takaishi, I'm serious"  
\- "How many times do I need to tell everybody to not call me Takaishi anymore ?"  
\- "And how many times will I tell you that it doesn't matter, Takeru-kun ?"

Takeru just sighed. Yeah, it doesn't really matter, in fact. Going back into the current situation, he asked the one who saved Tailmon

\- Anyway, who are you guys ?  
\- We are the Ten Legendary Warriors. I'm Wolfmon, Human Warrior of Light. I'll answer all your questions, just give me a minute or so.

Wolfmon turned back to the other Warriors, who were quickly taking care of a few remaining Devidramons.

\- After you finish that, Mercuremon, Ranamon, Grottomon & Arbormon, go back to the Royal Knights' fortress and report this to Zeromaru.  
\- And what are you gonna do, sugar ?  
\- Well, they have the right to know who we are, considering part of our mission is to protect them.  
\- True. We're reporting this to the Royal Knights.

The four warriors just dissapeared using a personal gate to the Digital World. Wolfmon just sat here and got gathered in data as were the five other Warriors, revealing a band of human adults

\- "Pheew, I didn't thought we would have to evolve in the Real World, not to mention to protect the Chosen," 'Wolfmon' said.  
\- "Koji, you know they can hear you, right ? And they are waiting for you to explain ?" that came for the girl of the group.  
\- "My bad, that's right."

Koji turned his attention to Takeru, who was still waiting, Patamon almost sleeping on his shoulder. I hadn't seen him de-digivolve but judging how he was half-asleep, that battle must have drained him.

\- "I guess you want to know who we are, and what are the Legendary Warriors ? That's gonna be a long story, can we go elsewhere for that ?" he asked  
\- "I guess. Rei, when is Misato coming ?"  
\- "Major Katsuragi should be there in a second. Here she is".

Misato was running in their direction, with Janyu Lee, worry showing on her face.

\- "What happened ?" she asked  
\- "We got attacked by an IceDevimon, and a bunch a Devidramons. IceDevimon evolved and almost beat us, until the Legendary Warriors, came and fight him. He got destroyed by Lucemon, who warned us that the enemy was really powerful" Shinji reported. It was clear and concise, but actually accurate. Twice now, we got save by someone just before it could finish us. I was starting to wonder if we're gonna ever catch a break to get a hang on things.

Misato stayed to clear the trouble regarding the damage on the soccer field Meanwhile, they all gathered at Odaiba Park. That guy, Koji, just sat on a bench while his companions gathered around.

\- "Everyone is here ?" He asked. He counted us, and we were 16, so yeah, everyone was here "So, as all of you have guessed by now, we are the Legendary Warriors. My name is Koji Minamoto. The Warrior of Light. My fellow Warriors are Takuya Kanbara, Warrior of Flame. Junpei Shibayama, Warrior of Thunder. Tomoki Himi, Warrior of Ice. Izumi Orimoto, Warrior of Wind, and by the way, besides Ranamon, the only female of the group. And last but not least, Koichi Kimura, Warrior of Darkness, who is surprisingly enough, my half-brother. Before your Digimon around ask, no, we are not the original Warriors that fought Lucemon all those years ago. But we did face him, and saved the Digital World from him 10 years ago, and have recovered our Warrior powers for about a year, thanks to Cherubimon, in preparation for this battle. LordKnightmon called for us, because he knows we can protect in this world while the Royal Knights do the same in the Digital Realm."  
\- "We know you guys are not the original Warriors, Agunimon doesn't look like that old guy AncientGreymon, for exemple." Agumon said.  
\- "So that's why Lucemon didn't attack you ?" I asked  
\- "I really don't think so. I think he was here to try to save SkullSatamon, but at the end, he chose to get rid of him instead. Lucemon really is a cunning fellow. Last time, he waited until Dynasmon and LordKnightmon were exhausted battling against us before killing them"  
\- "Are we sure it is the same Lucemon, Koji ? I mean, Demon Lords have certain… capacities that the Lucemon we beat… did not"  
\- "So what is our objective actually ?" Hikari asked

The smaller of their group, Tomoki was about to ask her who she was, but then saw the cat Digimon, who was sleeping on her lap.

\- "So, you're Hikari Yagami, the one who got entrusted with Tailmon ? We must protect you and your partner at all costs. We received an order from the Celestials themselves to protect the Chosen who will have a Patamon, a Plotmon and a Lopmon as partners, and believe me, we are well aware of their evolution lines."  
\- "What the matter with the evoluition ?"  
\- "You saw Angemon right ? If he gets corrupted, he will become a completely different Digimon, known as _Devimon_. But, judging at how you're raising it, that shouldn't be a real problem, same goes for Tailmon and Lopmon. But the bigger threat would be with the former two.  
\- "And why those two in particular ?"  
\- "Because their corrupted Ultimate forms are part of the Seven Great Demon Lords, our enemy."  
\- "The Seven Great Demon Lords ?"  
\- "Seven Demon Lord type Digimon who are really much more powerful than all of the others. Lucemon is one of them. His current form is his weakest one, at Rookie level, but don't even think about facing him with your Champion levels. He would wipe you out in the blink of an eye."  
\- "So him beating SkullSatamon wasn't because he blindsided him ?" That question came from Daisuke, who wasn't the kind of guy to like people who blindsides their allies  
\- "I think you are the one who made his partner armor evolve, right ?" Another guy, Junpei, asked. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit, but I didn't you should mess around with him, or he would punch you in the mouth and knock you out. Cold.  
\- "Yes, i'm Daisuke Motomiya"  
\- "To answer your question, no. Lucemon, despite being in his ''Rookie form'' so to speak, has a power that can rival the one of a Perfect level."

Everyone just stood here, in disbelief. A Rookie, with the power of a Perfect level ? Koushiro took a deep breath before asking

\- "So, that would means, if he reach his Perfect Level..."  
\- "He would have the power of an Ultimate level, maybe even beyond that."

A spirit reacted to that, and an mini holographic image of a dragon, clad in red, gold and white armor appeared from Takuya's Digivice

\- ''Yeah, we had to combine our power into one, and even with that, we barely managed to defeat him. By the way, Chosen, I'm Vritramon, Beast Warrior of Fire. Me and Agnimon are the recipient of the power of AncientGreymon, the Legendary Warrior of Fire''  
\- "So, Lucemon really is that powerful ?"  
\- "He really is the big deal. In the Seven Great Demon Lord hierarchy, he's the strongest of them all. But strength isn't the main thing they have. Some Demon Lords are wickedly intelligent. Lilithmon for example. That one is a piece of work. Luckily for us, her mind has been on Gankoomon and her partner for the last few millenias, except for when she was with Bagramon."

Once again, the Chosen Children were in disbelief as Vritramon's words sank in. Takeru waited for a minute, then ask the for-now-small Vritramon

\- "What is our objective then ?" he asked, reminding everyone that Hikari didn't get a proper answer.  
\- "Our objective is to avoid, at any costs, the gathering of all Seven Great Demon Lords. And for that, when Ranamon comes back from her report, we are gonna train you guys. Personally. For now, go home, live your life, and if a Digimon comes out, be ready. We will be there in no time anyway, if things were to go wrong. We'll meet again in the Digital World."

As he finished his sentence, he went back inside the digivice, and Koji just sighed.

\- "If you were wondering, us Legendary Warriors are kind of out of the level scale. We are Hybrid level, Champion-class when we call upon our Human Spirit, Perfect-class when we call our Beast Spirit, and Ultimate-class if we reach higher forms. Takuya and I even have superior forms, but I don't think you are to see it until we have to fight one of the Demon Lords. And to avoid that, one thing to do would be to beat each, and every single opponent before they could reach Ultimate. But yeah, that is quite an hard thing to do."  
\- "Considering LordKnightmon had to interfere when Okuwamon almost beat us, and if it wasn't for your interference, SkullSatamon would have pretty much killed us already" I summed up  
\- "Things could have been way worse if he had evolved to Ultimate straight away. Only Dukemon of the Royal Knights would able to beat Beelzebumon. If I believe the memories Blitzmon give me" Junpei answered.  
\- "You are sure about that ? Only Dukemon ?" Takuya asked  
\- "Who is Dukemon ?"

Once again, this question came from Daisuke.

\- "Dukemon, also known as Duke of Courage, is one of the few remaining Royal Knights. Originally, they were thirteen of the most powerful Ultimate-level Digimon. Now, only four or five of them remains. Most of them disappeared or went missing during the battle with the Demon Lords thousand of years ago. Still, the most powerful of them remains. Alphamon, Dukemon, LordKnightmon, Dynasmon, and UlforceVeedramon are the only one remaining now. The fact is that no Digimon has reached the power go to Ultimate in ages." Koichi said.  
\- "It's that difficult to reach Ultimate ?"  
\- "Yes, it is. The Royal Knights and the Celestials are the last to achieve that feat, and it took them so many years they actually lost count of it. Maybe you will, we don't know."

We came back to our appartement, with Mimi & Michael in tow. During dinner in the now crowded apartment, everyone was eating silently, but then Dad remembered something and went looking for something. When he came back, he was holding four tickets in hand. He gave two each to his sons

\- "Hiroaki, what are these ?" Mom asked  
\- "A colleague who have a friend working at G+ gave those to me. He bought them a while ago, but can't attend because we need everyone at the TV station that day. 4 tickets, first row, for Pro Wrestling NOAH in Tokyo Dome. 2 for each of them. You have surely someone you'll invite for that ?"

I was thinking hard about that at the moment. Wrestling… wasn't my thing, but I guess I can't really pass on the opportunity. I shot a look at Takeru. It was written on his face. He would ask Hikari-chan, I'm sure on that. I'll call Sora later, I guess.

\- "Thanks Dad. I'll text her later about it. When is the show taking place ?" I asked  
\- "July 18th. In about three weeks."  
\- "Isn't that day a Monday ?"  
\- "No problem, nii-chan. school break starts the week before."

After some family discussion while finishing the meal, everyone went to bed and quickly fell asleep. Well, except for Takeru, who was still working on an assignment for the next day. With all the stuff that has been going on the last two days he had almost forget to do that one. But now, I could tell his mind was on how he could get his best friend to go to that show, without Daisuke, or even the school, knowing about it. He finished that assignment then went to sleep.

_Ranamon_

Jeez, remind me to tell Koji not to order _us _to do that. I had finally reached the fortress of the Royal Knights and went directly for the meeting room and kneeled down before the Digimon in blue armor, who I knew was Zeromaru, or AlforceVeedramon.

\- "Ranamon, Warrior of Water, reporting back" I said, still on my right knee.  
\- "How well did the mission go ?"  
\- "Well, maybe a little too well, in Mercuremon's opinion. We only had SkullSatamon and a bunch of Devidramons"  
\- "Did someone evolved ?"  
\- "The Child of Hope did. But, we didn't kill SkullSatamon, Lucemon did."

I lifted my head, to see a look of surprise on the Ultimate face.

\- "Lucemon ? He directly interfered in that ?" he asked.  
\- "He just came, killed SkullSatamon, warned the Chosen and left."  
\- "So at least he is the one who taking care of recruitment of our enemies ?"  
\- "Maybe, can't tell. But one thing is for sure, he told IceDevimon that he ''doesn't even deserve to be one of us'', so Gluttony isn't with them yet. Report that to Dukemon as soon as possible."  
\- "Fine. So we have a proof that Pride has awoken, but nothing for the others"  
\- "I think that sums up the situation. So, all we have to do is to make sure they don't gather ? That's a tough task, even for the Ten Legendary Warriors alone."  
\- "Yes, we are aware. For now, you are dismissed, Warrior of Water."

That one took longer than expected, because I added stuff later on, and was obliged to go read again previous chapter to not mess up the whole thing

Now, for the first time, I'm gonna ask my readers for their mind on something ('yeah, this early). The fact is that I don't know how I'm gonna use some of the Warriors in that. Because while 6 of them have a human counterpart, the 4 last don't. So, do I give them one, or not ? If I do, rather existing characters or OCs ? I mean, I could quickly find 4 existing characters but I kind of want to put OCs in fact.

Well, leave me your mind in a review or a PM, and I will take them in count next time I need the Warriors.

Speaking about that, I'm thinking about doing some ''Interlude Chaper'' once (maybe twice) every 4-5 chapters, just to develop a bit the characters around. So next chapter might actually be one of these, I prefer warning you.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Even if you don't and want to hit me for some reason, just PM me, it's ok

Oh, and since it's summer break, I might actually be able to upload chapters faster (depends on my inspiration)

Jaa !


	5. Interlude Chapter I

_Yamato Ishida _

\- "Ne, ne, Takeru. How did you meet Hikari and everyone else ?"  
\- "That's funny you're asking me this, Patamon, of all Digimon. But I don't see why I shouldn't count you this story. You are my partner after all"

It was Sunday, the week after the incident on the soccer field. NERV & mostly DATS officials had cleaned up what surely was a mess and the children had had quite a calm weekend, Dad was off to work, as was Mom. So we had all the apartment for Mimi, Michael and us. All the Digimon were out, and Patamon had just asked Takeru.

\- "Well, how should I start….  
\- "I guess I should start. You kind of were too young to remember some things…"

As I started to count the story, I remembered it all

It was a peaceful Sunday, in 1995. at the time they were living in Hikarigaoka. It was a few months after the events that started it all. And well, at the time, the life here was still different, but still cool. I had asked if we could go the playground, which Mom agreed, since their father was off to work since the day before at the TV station. It was sunny outside so, they went, and Yamato let his brother play in the sandbox with another kid. I was trying to keep his brother in sight, as it was known that a couple of kids liked to bully the other. After a while, Takeru went for a swing nearby. I was just watching a couple of kids playing soccer. I wasn't and still am not really a sportive person, and soccer just plain bore me. I was watching the kids playing when he heard two things : First, the noise of someone falling to the ground, twice, for that matter. And the laugh of some kids. I turned around to see Takeru crying on the ground and a group of older kids just pushing him when he tried to get to his feet, along with a little girl about his age. I could feel his blood boil. Maybe I wasn't sportive, but I wasn't against a good fight. He punched one in the face. I saw two bodies falling to the ground, and before I could say anything, I heard a voice on his right

\- "How dare you make my sister cry, you idiots ? Go find some other kids to bother, will you ?

I turned to see a kid, about his age, with chocolate brown, spiky hair, a pair of goggles on his forehead. He was wearing casual sports clothes and was looking at the kids with angry eyes.

\- "Just try to make us," one spat at him  
\- "You bet. Sora, could you make sure Hikari's ok ? I see a couple of brutes that just ask for it…"

Before the brunette girl he called could even answered he was launching himself in a fight he couldn't win. They were three against him, and older than him. But the boy tried, kicked one in the leg for good measure. I joined a couple of seconds after that. But before we could really hurt them…

\- "TAICHI, WHAT DID I TOLD YOU BEFORE ?"

The fight just got stopped when a woman, as you guessed by now, Mrs Yuuko Yagami herself, just appeared at the playground, and the bullies just ran away. I went to attend his brother, but he still could hear the two

\- Taichi, I told you : It's okay that you go outside but only to play soccer or take care of your sister ! No fights !  
\- But Mom, they were bothering Hi...  
\- No fights ! I don't care what they were doing. What can I do to talk reason in that brain of yours ? That playground is big enough for everyone, isn't it ? Well, I'm going back home"

That was it. She went back to the appartment complex, and the boy just went to him

\- She can say all she want, that was a good fight. They were bothering your brother too ?  
\- Yes that's my little brother. I'm Yamato Ishida, this is my brother Takeru.  
\- Taichi Yagami. That's my sister Hikari. Oh, and don't forget my best friend here, Sora Takenouchi. Her mother runs the flower shop.

And just like that. We carried on playing for the rest of the afternoon, no bullies came back.  
This was the start of something that would last all summer break. When we weren't outside, we would go see each other, which was easy, since we all were living in the same apartment complex. But often, Takeru & Hikari would stay inside, and watch TV, inventing things while drawing stuff. Do all that stuff that was interesting only to those who were 4 years old, like them.

When school starts, we were all in the same school, or Kindergarten, for Takeru and Hikari, but they would soon be separated.

_Takeru Takaishi_

It was a Saturday, and Hikari welcomed me in her room. I think she knew something was wrong by just looking at my face.

\- What's the problem Takeru-kun ?  
\- I don't know, but Mom and Dad are always shouting at each other at night, when nii-chan and me are supposed to sleep. I don't like this, Hikari-chan.  
\- I don't know what's happening between your parents but promise me something. You will always find a way to come here ?  
\- I promise.

The shouting continued for a few more months, then came ''The Day''. The one we would remember and hated for the next ten years. Mom and Dad got separated, and with him being older, Yamato got to choose with which parent he could stay. He asked, pleaded, no even _begged _for me to stay with him, but he couldn't do anything, besides choosing to stay with Dad. By that time, everyone was starting to move at Odaiba... well except for me, who moved with Mom to the other side of town, in Setogaya. For the next two or three years, she would sent me every once in a while to Dad , and he always found a way to go to the Yagami apartment. Those were the only days I could see my best friend Hikari. We had grown pretty close in the short time since we met

One day, when I was eight, he went to summer camp, I knew Yamato would be here so we'll be together for a couple of weeks, but I had asked if the Yagamis were going to be there too.  
Taichi was, and I got introduced to some of his friends. Koushiro, always typing on his computer keyboard, whenever I would look at him, Mimi who always had a complain about something in camp….

\- "Hey, that's not true !" Mimi said  
\- "It is, and you know it, Mimi"

And there was Kido Jyou who looked always like he was worried sick about something (and indeed, he was). But my best friend wasn't here. When I asked Taichi about it he said she stayed home with a cold. In August ? Then I remembered hearing her mother saying she had a fragile health, and was sick on a regular basis, since they had left Hikarigaoka. Those two weeks felt long, but first thing I did when camp was over was running to the Yagami appartment. We hadn't seen each other in about two or three months, and even if Yamato gave me news every now and then, it was still a long period of time for 8 year old kids.

When I entered the Yagami appartment I was greeted by Hikari's mother, Yuuko. Since three years, the Yagami's have learned to like me, I think. The only person who had a problem with me was the pet cat, Miko. But the cat was in the middle of a nap on the couch, so that wouldn't be a problem this time around.

I didn't stay for long, in fact. Not only because Mom was coming to pick him up early evening, but also Hikari had just gone through a cold, but also, a severe heatstroke few days ago. So she was still sick. It was the first time in what, two years she had been sick when I came to visit. So we just talked over what happened in camp over the two weeks. By the evening I was gone.

The months after weren't as painful as I had thought they would be. In March, I went to my grandmother in Shimane for a bit. And Yamato got sent there too. Shimane was a boring little village in the Japanese campaign, but still, being able to spend some time with his brother has made the young boy smile. Yamato had become quite the independent boy but had recently bought a guitar and was planning to start a group with some of his friends. He was in the middle of writing the first song, and had brought all his stuff, so he was playing and singing every once in a while.

The last day they spent in Shimane, Yamato was focusing on the song he had written during all that time, and his brother was quietly listening to him :

_**\- Sorezore aruite-ku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta  
Minna chigau mono o mune ni idaite-run da  
Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru  
Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun janai**_

_(We came across each other on the various paths we walk  
Everyone holds something different close to their heart  
There's a timid heart beside a fighting spirit  
My friends are here even then, i haven't forgotten that)_

_**Shimaikonde-ru buki o ima tsukawazu ni dou suru?!  
Hame hazushitatte ii janai ka  
Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da**_

_(What are you doing not using the weapons you've got stored away!?  
Aren't you going to let 'em have it?  
Don't be afraid, it's better to go straight ahead)_

_**Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru  
Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae  
Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii  
Arata na sekai o hiraku no sa**_

_(The key that can make wishes come true is in your hand  
The door to the unknown is right before your eyes  
You should believe in the racing beat of your heart  
Open up the new world)_

\- ''That's a nice song, nii-chan''  
\- Thanks, I don't know if we're gonna do something with that, but with nothing of real interest to do here, I composed this whole song. The band is gonna meet up when school starts again.

After that, they had to go back to Tokyo, and nothing of real interest happened over the next years… but that was before his mother found a job. His brother's band, the Teenage Wolves, had quite the success with their song _''Negai Kanaeru Kagi''_

I was at the end of the second term of his first year of junior high school. I had done all of his assignments, including a particularly difficult one the previous night. Mom had to meet someone in Odaiba, for a reason I didn't know at the moment, and honestly, didn't even care.

She dropped him in front of an apartment complex. From there, I went straight at the stairs (which my basketball coach had told him were healthier than going to the elevator). As I was on his way, I saw two boys talking about soccer, one with a pair of goggles, just like Taichi, and the other with raven black hair. Daisuke and Ken, but I hadn't met them at that point.

When I reached the Yagami apartment, I was buzzed in by Taichi. The parents were outside, so the siblings were alone in the apartment. Taichi was watching some soccer on TV.

\- "I know you waited quite a few months, and you two maybe have to lot to talk about, but it might actually NOT be the best moment."  
\- "Did something happen, Taichi-san ?"  
\- "Nah, she's been sleeping for a good portion of the last two or three days. A very bad flu. And you know how our mom is when it comes to Hikari's health. Anyway, you better go see her quickly."

I didn't wait for Taichi to tell him twice and went to Hikari's room. She was sitting on her bed, looking at all the stuff that was piled on the desk

\- "Ohayo, Takeru-kun. How are you ?"  
\- "Fine, Hikari-chan, but how about you ? Taichi told me about the flu. You're feeling better ?"  
\- "Not really. Dr. Kido said I must stay home until at least the end of next week, just to be sure. I've been sleeping for the last three days because of a huge headache. I can't think straight. I've been awake for what ? Maybe less than an hour, and I'm feeling weak as if I haven't slept for two or three days straight. Unfortunately, Daisuke & Ken came here earlier with school work"  
\- "Hmm, who are they ?"  
\- "They are part of the school soccer team... My brother is actually coaching them, in between senior high school. But most importantly, they are my classmates. I think you saw them. Daisuke is usually wearing goggles, like my brother. And Ken has dark hair."  
\- "Yeah, I saw them when I came. That Daisuke guy seemed way too happy about it, I wonder why"  
\- "Oh, that's easy. That guy has a crush on me, that's why."

Takeru could hear her chuckling

\- "It doesn't seem to bother you that much."  
\- "Let's say it has its little advantages. He would do whatever I say, just to go on a date with me. Trust me, he tried a few times already."  
\- "Do you plan on going, at least once ?"  
\- "Maybe, I don't know. I mean, he's cool, fun, all a girl my age could ask. But he's not you, for example. You have that little something he doesn't."  
\- "And what is that ''something'' ?"  
\- "I don't know, maybe the fact you aren't all about yourself most of the time. See, how long have you been here ? Maybe ten minutes at best, not once you tried to redirect the conversation on you. Daisuke does that, every single time. When it's not about him, it's about soccer... or airplanes."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. Did she really just say ''airplanes'' ?

\- "That's quite an odd passion, if you want my mind about it.  
\- "I didn't but yes, that's odd. But who are we to discuss that ? Takeru, If you wouldn't mind, my headache is back in full force, so I might get back to sleep. When will you be back ?  
\- "I don't know. Mum has to come to Odaiba quite often lately, I'll ask her why. You know I'll tell you beforehand anyway.  
\- "Sure you will, you won't come without telling first. That was cool to talk with you, but sorry, I think you can understand.  
\- "Whatever, your health goes first in any case, Hikari-chan.

He went up from the chair he was sitting on the whole time. He went to kiss her on the cheek, but he remembered she had a flu... before deciding it didn't matter. He could see her cheeks reddening.

"Jaa, Hikari-chan."

He left her room, Taichi was still watching his soccer game on TV, all while laying on the couch.

\- "Oh, you're back. I didn't hear ya coming back."  
\- "I just did. She wanted to go back sleeping."  
\- "I can understand. Mum went outside to look for medication. Dr Kido just came yesterday evening."  
\- "You mean Jyou's father ? Speaking of which, how school's going for him ?"  
\- "Yep. Well, he wants to become a doc himself, so he's always studying like crazy. I can understand him, who knows when we would need those skills ?"  
\- "Only God knows, if God exists, that is."

In fact, when they were at camp, Joe always carried the medical bag. When his mother came for picking him up, he had spent the reminder of the day at his father's place and asked straight away why his mother was going to Odaiba every so often. She answered she had found a job in Odaiba and was looking for an apartment in the neighbourhood. Once he knew that, he thought for a while, then decided not to say anything... yet.

December came along. And with that also came Christmas and New Year's Eve. Takeru didn't have some particular plans for that day. Except maybe spending the night with a couple of friends in the neighborhood. Because, yes, he had some friends in his neighborhood, but they mostly were his teammates from the basketball team. But... there again, something he didn't expect change his plans, and again his life. But this time it was for the better. His mother told him they will spend both Christmas AND New Year's Eve... in Odaiba. Considering the situation, it was obvious but still.

Now Takeru knew something was happening. He had managed, over the past year, to spend either one of them with his brother (generally New Year's Eve, since it was the occasion they would spend the night with their friends, their father being way too busy at the TV station. But spending BOTH ?  
He knew he won't get his answer until at least Christmas, so he waited, starting to make plans for New Year's, because once again, he knew this time, both their parents might be working for that day.

When Christmas Eve came, they went to the Ishida appartment, that was surprisingly clean, considering the mess it generally was, because of the fact both of them were away during the day. Takeru asked his brother how the place could be so clean. Yamato chuckled, before telling that their father had taken a week off the TV station, that he was deserving for so long. Then Takeru understood that their father has spent a couple of days cleaning all the mess the two boys had done over the past months. And Sora might have given them an hand.

\- "Actually she hadn't, we were in one of our off-periods". Yamato added

At the end of the dinner, though, both the boys could see something was... wrong, despite ''wrong'' not being exactly an accurate word. Before Takeru could stop him, Yamato said

\- "You look to be bothered by something."

His statement caught both Hiroaki and Natsuko off guard. They looked at each other for a few seconds and the boys father answered

\- "Actually, Yamato, that's not a ''bother'' like you could think it is. We have to announce something, but we don't really know how to."  
\- "What's the matter ?"  
\- "You know, Yamato, me and your mother have been, well, distant but still very good friends over the past 10 years, haven't we ?"  
\- "Yes, you have. So, what's the big deal ?"  
\- "Err... Over the past few weeks, Natsuko has been coming to Odaiba, looking for an apartment, because she told me they would be moving in with Takeru when the school year is over. This has been the occasion for us to meet quite a few times. And well..."  
\- "We discovered that we still have something for each other, if you can guess what I mean. It's like you and Sora..."  
\- "Don't finish that sentence, Mom"

Takeru could see his brother's cheeks reddening. It has been well known that both has been dating on and off for some time, but lately, Yamato avoided the topic, like he didn't want to talk about it. Now I know why

\- "Anyway, our point is, they will move to Odaiba in late March... with us. But for God's sake, don't tell ANYONE about it until we do so."

Takeru and Yamato just stared at each other for a few seconds, dumbfounded at the revelation. Then, Yamato could see the biggest smile he had ever seen on his brother's face for some years. They spent the rest of the week, meeting the others at differents places around Odaiba, whether it was Taichi, playing on the soccer field. Takeru had the chance of meeting Daisuke Motomiya, and actually, when Hikari wasn't around, he was, well, quite proud of himself, but a nice person. He was the type of quite overdoing things, just to impress people around him, so Takeru challenged him to a one on one, best two out of three basketball game. Takeru won two points to one, but he could have lost to the brunette boy if it wasnt... for a certain other brunette appearing near the field.

\- "It was your game, it's unfair ! Coach, help me here !"  
\- "Nope, Daisuke, it was fair and square. Plus, you almost beat him. You need to focus on what's happening on the field !"  
\- "Oi, Takeru-kun, how about a small race ?"

Taichi could hear the younger Ishida sighing.

\- ''Fine, from here to the other side of the field, back and forth. Be careful Daisuke-kun. Basketball is only my main hobby."  
\- "Okay, Ken, will you be our ref ?"  
\- "Why not, could be fun."

Taichi just stood here, with Yamato, and Miyako. I had just met her back then. She was classified as a ''nerd'' already but yet she was polite, gentle and everything you could ask... except with Daisuke, that she knew from kindergarten. They fought each other every so often, each time ending generally with both in the school pond.

Daisuke wasn't smiling anymore at the end of the race. Not only Takeru did beat him, but he had out-sped him.

\- "Awright, you're winning this one. But remember, do not touch what belongs to me."

Takeru could hear Taichi sighing, and Hikari chuckling, then he remembered what she told her, weeks before and went into full laughter.

\- "What's funny ?"  
\- "I think I know what you're talking about, and actually, that's what's funny. You can't say now if it will belong to you at the end or not. It could very well be mine at the end. All right, let's end this for now, this winter isn't really snowy for now, but it's cold. I better get home before dinner time. See ya at New Year's Eve, maybe."

Daisuke had other plans, surprisingly, for New Year's Eve, but Takeru did meet with all his friends from camp, even Mimi, that had came back from America for the festivities. Taichi told Takeru that Yamato had ''accidentally'' told him they were moving in Odaiba.

And finally, came the last week of the school year. Takeru had some of the best grades in his class, and was moving into his second year of junior high school. But it was going to happen in Odaiba, not here, in Setagaya.

On the last day, his basketball teammates came to see him.

\- "Well, this is farewell, I think, Takaishi-kun."  
\- "Indeed. Next time we meet, we would be opponents."  
\- "Yes. With your level, there's no way you couldn't be picked. How about a last friendly game, for good times sake ?"  
\- "Okay, let's go !"

They played until their legs were aching from running from a side to the other.

In between the two school years, they tried to move in the new appartment. They received from some of his father colleagues... and surprisingly, Susumu Yagami.

When the new year started, the day started like any other school day for Takeru : oatmeal breakfast, shower... and the trip to the school, all by himself.

He hadn't told anyone about it, so when he reached the school gate, the school bell was ringing and he went straight for the lists and discovered he was in the same class as Ken Ichijouji, Daisuke Motomiya... and Hikari Yagami. So he went straight for his classroom, which was the 5-A. The building was quite a huge one, with the junior and senior high being in one same building, making some people spending, for the least lucky of them, up to eight years in the building. And when came the moment to enter his classroom, another person, was entering. He could see the back of the student, but he could recognize that brown hair.

\- "Ohayo, Hikari-chan".

The girl in front of him, turned around, and Takeru could see the surprise in her eyes.

\- "What's wrong, Hikari-chan ?" Daisuke asked, from behind me. "Oh... that's you."  
\- "You* ? Daisuke-kun, I thought better of you." was Hikari's reply " Ohayo, Takeru-kun ! How come you're here, and not in Setagaya ?"  
\- "My mother found a job in Odaiba, and we moved in, in between the school years. I thought you would know, since Yamato told your brother, and your father helped, but… Well, now, we'll be attending the same school, just like old times."  
\- "Those times are long gone."  
\- "Daisuke, you could at least try to be polite. Takeru-kun doesn't bite." was the first thing I heard Ken say that day  
\- "Good morning, Ichijouji-kun?  
\- "Good morning, and we better go in, like quickly. Or we'll be deemed "late" because of one idiot looking to start an argument"

_(End of flashback)_

\- "Daisuke needed a few weeks before accepting the idea that he had a rival to Hikari's heart — in his own class no less – we quickly became friends,"  
\- "With Ken, they even got dubbed as ''the handsome trio''. But when it comes to me... Well, Daisuke is still the same as he ever was." Hikari, who arrive in the room while the boys were counting, said.  
\- "I don't understand all of that talk about ''Hikari's heart'', but I do suppose that's a human thing ?"  
\- "Yeah, Tailmon, it is. Maybe you'll understand it someday."  
\- "The funny thing is that you're here, and Daisuke's not."

The humans went into full laughter,; to the surprise of the Digimon around.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 : Special Training at Leomon Village.

Ohayo ! Yeah, it took quite some times, but I'm back with another chapter. First I wanted to skip all the "training part"…  
_**(- Good thing you changed your mind, that would have been a silly decision.  
\- Fear, I am really going to make you suffer in the future, if you keep interfering in my edits.  
\- Curse you, lazy butt. You didn't even edit the Interlude between Chapter 4 & 5. Not even to include your updated presentation and disclaimer.  
\- Fear…  
\- Yes ?  
\- If you shut up, you'll get rice crackers.  
\- I'll curse you !  
\- You'll do no such things, girl. I did update the Interlude I.  
\- Curse you ! **_

But then I thought about it and found myself to be really stupid to not write it at all. So, I kept all what I had written so far (almost a regular update, so I better) _**Said update was the first part of the Infinity Mountain bit, that you did edit before even posting it the first time. **_

_**Title : Digitals Angels**_

_**By : Luckash**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Digimon, Evangelion or any anime material mentioned in this story**_

_**Part I : Introducing the Digital World**_

_**Chapter 5 : Training at Leomon Village**_  
_

_Yagami Taichi_

Three weeks since ''The SkullSatamon incident'', nothing of real interest had happened. We were training every weekend with the Legendary Warriors. They split us into two teams : Agnimon, Wolfmon and Loweemon were training with Greymon, Garurumon, Wizarmon, Leomon, Angemon & Tailmon. The others were training with the other warriors. Firstly, because they wanted us to be able to hold on until they had gathered all the crests and that meant that all of our partners should be able to evolve to Champion, and secondly because we were somehow lacking in terms of teamwork.

Training with Agnimon, Wolfmon & Löweemon was all about teamwork. We were doing two different things. One : fighting against the Warriors. The objective was to force them to slide evolve to their Beast Spirit. Two : By fighting with each other, and teaming with the Warriors, we were trying to come with multiple different combos, involving for example Wolfmon riding on Garurumon to fight against Greymon and Agnimon. Garurumon had pointed during one of those training that his attacks were more powerful when he was teaming with the Warrior of Light.

The only one that was complaining about that was Veemon. What was the point of evolving normally when he could just armor evolve and fight as Fladramon ? He asked Koji once, and that was his answer

''Because except for a few exceptions that Fladramon isn't, Armor Evolution doesn't stand a chance in a fight against a Perfect level digimon, even less against an Ultimate level. So, against a Demon Lord ? You would be defeated then scanned, loaded in the blink of an eye or worse. Remember how Lucemon destroyed SkullSatamon ? He could do the same to you, and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing. So, go back to train with Fairymon, Blitzmon & Chakmon, if you don't want that to happen !''

That was harsh, but Veemon could remember SkullSatamon's strength and how easily Lucemon has simply destroyed him.

The next Saturday was July 16th. Takeru had asked Hikari about the two tickets his father gave him, and she had accepted, much to Daisuke's displeasure. He had shot Takeru one of those angry glares he always gave him in that case.

But Takeru wasn't stupid, that's why he hadn't asked at school, I guess. He had asked on a Saturday, when he was here. Just imagine what Takeru's fangirls (because yes, he had quite a lot of them) would try to do just to be at that very spot.

Yamato had quite a bit of trouble, but managed to have Sora coming too.

But it was only a few days coming, before that, we had to go to West Shinjuku meeting at the DATS/NERV building. When we reached the Digital Room, Andromon was already waiting there.

\- "Greetings, Chosen Children. The Legendary Warriors are waiting for you at Leomon Village today, I already entered the coordinates, you can get through."  
\- "Thanks, Andromon". Replied Koushiro

We went through the gate, and as we entered Leomon Village, we got greeted by the ten Legendary Warriors, then Takuya stepped out, with what looked like the chief of Leomon Village, because Leomon pulled himself on his right knee and bowed.

\- ''No need to bow, Leomon, get up''  
\- ''BanchouLeomon, the chief of Leomon Village, my village, telling me to stand up ?''  
\- "I have the feeling, one day or the other, you're gonna take my place, and become the chief of this village. So I'm treating you as an equal''  
\- "That's high praise coming from you."

Leomon stood up, and Takuya cleared his throat.

\- "Alright, since we are all here, I better explain what today's training is gonna be about. The fact is all of you, especially those who can already evolve to Champion are strong… but… that's not enough. Jyou, your case is particular since Gomamon isn't really a ground-based Digimon, but there's a river nearby. You'll be training with Ranamon, and… who did we picked, BanchouLeomon ?"  
\- "I think you picked a Leomon. Even if he's going to get bored out of his mind."  
\- "That's right. You should go to the river now. I don't know what Ranamon has in store for you, but it should be alright".

Jyou left with the female Warrior. Meanwhile, Takuya, Koji & Koichi went with the people that can already evolve, meaning me, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Shinji & Asuka, to train with BanchouLeomon. A Panjyamon was named to take care of the others training with the remaining Warriors.

Takuya just sat here. There was nothing but grass around them, the digimon sat there with Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Takeru, Shinji & Asuka just standing there

\- ''Okay, so what today is gonna be about is simple. We, Warriors, are gonna team with you against BanchouLeomon''

\- "Isn't that a bit unfair for him ?" I asked "I mean, it's 9 on 1 here."  
\- "Trust me, it is not. You don't know who BanchouLeomon is. Leomon, would you introduce him, please ?"

_ Digimon Analyzer : BanchouLeomon, Beast Man Type, Vaccine Attribute, Ultimate-Level Digimon. Said to be the ultimate form in the Leomon-species Digimon. One of the five ''Banchou'' Digimon. Be careful, because his Flash Bancho Punch can dispose of any enemy in an instant, and he can use his Otokodama tanto to defend himself, when the Gaku-ran is not enough_

\- "Ok, so that guy is a tough customer. Ultimate Level, right ? So, what will be our objective ?"  
\- "We told him not to use his special attacks today, just basic combat style. But our objective will be to find the best tactics to put him to the ground. Trust me, even with our help, it's gonna be tough. Oh, and BanchouLeomon, before I forget. No Burst Mode, if that's good for you."  
\- "That's alright, Warriors, Chosen Children, shall we start ?"  
\- "Yes. But first, let us prepare ourselves."

The Warriors just scanned a stream of data in their hands "_BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION !'' "KaiserLeomon !" "SPIRIT EVOLUTION !" "Agunimon" ! "Wolfmon" !_

_-_ "KaiserLeomon ? Another member of the Leomon-species, I suppose ?"  
\- "Yes, you guess right, though some people like to call that form JagerLoweemon, I don't really mind. But that's a topic for another day, Taichi."  
\- "Yeah, ready, guys ?"  
\- "YES !"

The light of evolution surrounded the three Digimon, who became their Champion counterpart. Leomon and Wizarmon climbed on KaiserLeomon, meanwhile Agunimon got on Greymon's back, and Wolfmon and Tailmon rode on Garurumon while Angemon was flying around them.

\- "Now, we are ready, remember, he's gonna try not to hit too hard, but he's an Ultimate, so you better dodge his strikes if you can." remind Agunimon, from Greymon's back.  
\- "Okay, how are we trying first, Agunimon ?"  
\- "Trying to attack him from all sides at once. Wizarmon, your illusions skills could be useful now"  
\- "Stop talking, he's coming !"

It was too late, BanchouLeomon was on them before Wizarmon could finish his sentence. KaiserLeomon barely avoided a direct punch from him, just to kicked in the gut the second after that. Before he knew it, BanchouLeomon had dismounted the two Champions, and send Wizarmon flying to the ground, Leomon landed on his feet, and drew his sword, he tried for a punch at his ultimate counterpart face, but BanchouLeomon blocked him and simply tackled him to the ground. Greymon tried for a Mega Burst, but the leonine Ultimate just jumped over the attack, landed in Greymon's back, to be met with a Kick from Agunimon, blocked again. Gosh, that BanchouLeomon is strong.

__\- "_**Pyro Darts !**_"_**  
**__  
_Agunimon tried with his attacks, but BanchouLeomon just stood there, seemingly unfazed by the attack

\- "That was a good idea, Warrior of Flame.  
\- "My first fight as Agnimon was against a Cerburumon, technically a Perfect-level. I still managed to beat him, though it was tough, for a first fight."  
\- "Cerberumon isn't the strongest Perfect-level Digimon at all. But you did well here. Even if I didn't feel a thing from your attacks."

Before he could say anything else, the Warrior of Flame just jumped to his side, avoiding Greymon's tail by a hair. BanchouLeomon had that chance, but he was right in front of Angemon, who was preparing for an attack. I was praying he would connect

\- "Point blank, BanchouLeomon !_**Heaven's Knuckle !"**___

The attack was in fact point blank. And BanchouLeomon took the blow right in the abdomen, landing on his feet.

\- "Stop for now. Angemon, that was well thought. Did you think about it on the spot or was it calculated ?"  
\- "I have to admit I did that on instinct when I saw you were jumping, but I took about a second to correctly aim."  
\- "Good grief, I feel lucky I'm an Ultimate and you are only a Champion. I knew Angemons were powerful, but you easily put on a good fight against a Perfect level, or with a few weak Ultimate level… other than a prior form of a Demon Lord that is."  
\- "I was stronger than IceDevimon before he evolved into SkullSatamon. Then, even with Tailmon's help, I couldn't land a proper blow."  
\- "Speaking of landing blow, your objective is to put me to the ground, remember ? The fact is, aside from the Warriors who fought before, you don't know a thing about real teamwork. I heard you train with the Warriors to develop combos ? Where are they ?"

Everyone, Children, Warriors and Digimon alike, was just looking at each other, dumbfounded. It was Koji, or Wolfmon, the Warrior of Light that answered.

\- "Actually our training consisted in pushing the weaker to the limit, to have them evolve to champion, and for those who reach it, to train them for a fight against a Perfect-level. We never thought you'll call us to come here to train them."  
\- "Jeez. So they aren't ready to handle a fight against me, yet, that's why you told me not to use Burst mode, or even my special attacks. We are gonna do something else, then. You three Warriors, you're going to fight me. At the highest form you can attain. To show them what a fight with an Ultimate can be."

The Warrior had a staredown, as they were thinking about it

\- "Well, why not show them our Fusion Form ? It's considered as an Ultimate, even though it's not Royal Knight level… or Super Ultimate, for that matter."  
\- "You're sure about this, Koji ?"  
\- "Let's go."

Another, bigger stream of data appears on the three Warriors hand ''_DOUBLE SPIRIT, EVOLUTION ! Aldamon ! BeoWulfmon ! Rhihimon !''_

BanchouLeomon just stood there while the Warrior completed their evolution. Koichi was the first to attack, launching his spear at BanchouLeomon, who countered it with his bare hands, and sent Rhihimon flying, only to spot Aldamon on his right, aiming his Rudri Tarpana

\- "Take that, BanchouLeomon,_**BRAHMASTRA**_ !"

The attacks consisted in hundreds, if not thousands, of fire rockets to be aimed at one single point, BanchouLeomon. The leonine Digimon was obliged to jump, and as he was flying, his jacket got off, and he spotted BeoWulfmon

_ -"__**LICHT ANGRIFF **__!"_

BanchouLeomon could avoid the attack, just in time, but before BanchouLeomon could retrieve his Gaku-ran, Rhihimon an was on him, preparing his attack

_\- "__**SCHWARTZ… LEHRSATZ **__!"_

BanchouLeomon knew he had just a few seconds before being hit to counterattack. He took a stance that was similar to Leomon's for the "Juouken"

\- "NOW, GUYS !" I yelled

Before BanchouLeomon knew it, it got hit not only by Rhihimon's attack, but also by Greymon's_**Mega Burst**_, Garurumon's_**Fox Fire**_, a punch from Tailmon, Angemon's_**Heaven's Knuckle**_, Leomon's_**Hyakujuken**_ and Wizarmon's_**Thunder Cloud**_. He was thrown to the ground. He got up, with a little less ease than before.

\- "So, you discovered my secret, Legendary Warriors. Congratulations. That's not everyday that someone manages to take off my Gaku-ran. By the way, that was gutsy from you, Chosen Children."  
\- "What do you mean, BanchouLeomon-sama ?" Asked Takeru  
\- "Don't give me the master, Chosen Child. I'm only the master of the Leomon, and Liollmon tribes. Other than that, i'm no master. Anyway, my Gaku-ran is what gives me the possibility to stand in place, like nothing can touch me. It's only that jacket that proves I belong to the Banchou Digimon. And we are only five to ever attain that distinction."  
\- "Who are the others ?"  
\- "Hmmm… I think Stingmon, Lilymon, Golemon and Mamemon. But be careful, BanchouStingmon rules over the Insect Man Digimons , most precisely specifically Stingmons & JewelBeemons. Other than that, his authority has been contested by TyrantKabuterimon, for the Kabuterimon-species, and GranKuwagamon, for the Kuwagamon-species. If you ever cross the path of a Kuwagamon, I suggest you…"  
\- "We already beat a bunch of them. Kuwagamon are no threat for us, unless they can evolve to… what was his name again ?"  
\- "Okuwamon,_ nii-chan_."  
\- "Thanks, Hikari."  
\- "Yagami Taichi, I can see you have quite a lot of confidence. But remember this. At your current state, even with the Legendary Warriors' help or mine, for that matter, you don't stand a ghost of a chance against a Demon Lord. Don't even try to fight them, if you value Agumon's life. So, I was saying, yes, my Gaku-ran allows me to negate almost 90% of the physical attacks. That's why, should you manage to hit me, there's a small chance of me being hurt. However, Beowulfmon's_ Licht Angriff_ isn't a physical blow, so… and anyway, Aldamon has blown away my Gaku-ran. So all of your attacks, even the weaker ones, hit me. Panjyamon, would you ?"  
\- "Yes, BanchouLeomon-sama".

BanchouLeomon got his jacket back, and the Digimon got right back into the fight 

_Jyou Kido_

\- "Why am I getting a special, in the water training, and only with you for that matter ?" I asked. That was ridiculous. Sora didn't get a special training with… oh wait, she did. Because Piyomon is a bird, she gets to train with Izumi-san. Same goes for Miyako.

\- "Sugar, who's better than a water digimon to train an another one ?" She replied, with that flirty tone of her. "Please, any Aquatic Digimon is an inheritor of AncientMermaimon, the original Legendary Warrior of Water. So i'm more than fitting for training you".  
\- "So is Gomamon Sea Animal Type in your realm of training ?"  
\- Any Digimon belonging to the Deep Savers is in my realm. Are you always that much a worrywart, Kido Jyou ?

Jyou was looking at the female Warrior. I knew that the Warriors were ten humans, but I had always seen Ranamon in that form. He found himself oddly looking at the Warrior of Water

\- "To answer your question, yes. I'm always worrying for one thing or another."  
\- "What are you staring at ?" She asked. That actually stopped my half-daydream.  
\- "Oh, nothing." I replied, sheepishly. As you have probably guessed by now, I was looking at her curves  
\- "Your brother was right, you're a bad liar Jyou Kido," she said. At that point, I didn't know who the Warrior was, so I stared at her, in disbelief.  
\- "No, that's wrong !" I shouted, before adding, when my mind actually decided to let me voice it. "Wait, how do you know my brother and which one, for that matter ?"  
\- "Oops, looks like this one slipped out." she quickly answered, before trying to deflect the topic "That doesn't matter at the moment, Jyou."

The situation was getting more and more awkward at the minute. The Leomon accompanying us was just standing there, waiting.

\- Shouldn't we start any time soon, Warrior of Water ? He asked

Jyou could hear Ranamon ''Those Leomon are way too rigid'' but she answered : ''Yes, but first, I need to explain something to those two.'' before turning back to them.

\- "So, what was I about to say… Oh, yes, Evolution. Sugar, you have seen 4 of your fellow Chosen partners evolve already. Is there anything particular you've seen that can trigger it ?"  
\- "Well, Patamon's was triggered by Tailmon's ring. As for Agumon's, Gabumon's and Plotmon, either they or their partner was in direct danger."  
\- "I see that you have a basic grasp of the idea. There is that. But, it is connected to something else. Let me explain. You know the organisation called DATS recruited you ? Yeah, I know, recruited isn't the correct term, the Digital World having picked you, in fact. They fought against the Demon Lord Belphemon, a few years ago, in Hokkaido. They managed to defeat him, but they needed the help of the Royal Knight Sleipmon, who's Rentaro Satsuma's partner. And Sleipmon evolved straight from his rookie form, Kudamon. My question is : Why ?

Even Jyou couldn't answer. But Gomamon thought for a second before raising a paw.

\- "Yes, Gomamon ?"  
\- "I think I heard about it. It is something inside the partner, a special energy, that also acts as the link between you and your partner. The more powerful it is, the stronger the evolution.  
\- "Correct. That's called DigiSoul. Technically, you have to apply a hand at the top of your digivice to send it to your partner, but I think your model is slightly different, because connected to the D-Terminal. Anyway, Rentaro Satsuma had enough DigiSoul in him to make his partner evolve straight to Ultimate. They call that "the Overdrive". Here, we are only gonna try to use the more basic "Charge", so the DigiSoul will only surround your fist. Either that or putting you in enough danger to have Gomamon evolve to Champion."  
\- "I prefer the DigiSoul method. I'm allergic to danger." I said, trying to defuse the situation. I earned a small chuckle from Ranamon.  
\- "Okay, you're going to meditate first, to find the DigiSoul inside of you. Oh, and before I forget, the Digisoul's color is different for every people. If I could guess, I would say yours is a dull grey, Taichi's orange, like Daimon Masaru's, Yamato's pale blue, Takeru's golden and Hikari's pure white. In your cases, it's gonna be your Crest color

I closed my eyes trying to find the DigiSoul but managed to ask :  
\- "Do you know what is mine ? The Crest, I mean."  
\- "I don't have the slightest idea." She answered "Those Crests are a mystery, even for us Legendary Warriors who fought Lucemon, years ago."  
\- "Wait, you defeated him ?"  
\- "Yes. I was the Warrior of Water at that time, I mean, my human recepient wasn't, but I, as Ranamon, was. I fought against the Warriors, most notably Izumi Orimoto and even if I did manage to beat her a couple of times, I was beaten at the end. After that, they managed to beat Lucemon, and we Warriors dealt the final blow. The first Legendary Warriors exiled him to the Dark Area of the Digital World some millenia before."  
\- "Which Warriors didn't have a recipient at that time ?" a voice asked, behind me. It was Koushiro, who was coming here with Tentomon.  
\- "What are you doing here, Koushiro Izumi ?" Ranamon asked. She seems slightly irritated by the interruption.  
\- "The Warriors had nothing to give me for training, even Junpei-san hadn't the slighest idea how to train Tentomon, so I figured I should go see how Jyou's doing."  
\- "Well, even if Tentomon is in AncientBeetlemon realm of Training, I guess he couldn't find a solution. Just do the same thing as Jyou. And to answer your question, well, I, Mercuremon, Grottomon and Arbormon didn't. Since we found our human recipients, Grottomon managed to be able to construct a correct sentence. Not using some broken language. A good thing, if you ask me.

We were listening to the female Warrior, Knowing there was a human under that Digimon skin, I was once again oddly looking at Ranamon. Which one of my brother did she know, Shuu or Shin ? As I was looking at her, my thoughts were kind of going all over the place. _Focus, Jyou. This isn't like you ! You are supposed to have a good head and be the reliable one." _As I said that, I felt something warm bubbling in my mind.

\- "Jyou Kido, wake up ! You have your DigiSoul !"

As I snapped back to reality, staring at my fist, just to see the aura disappeared before his eyes.

\- "Good god, could you focus for a second instead of looking at my chest ?"  
\- "Sorry" I'm sure I sounded sheepish when I said it.  
\- "Instead of saying you're sorry, go back to your meditation, and close your damn eyes ! You have to feel it, going through you. And concentrate it in your fist."

I just sat cross-legged, on the ground, near the river. I was only listening to the sound of my breath, though he could hear people fighting in the distance. It took me a few minutes, but I was feeling something in his mind again, that was mine, but not completely mine. I broke the barrier surrounding this area of his mind, and let it flow, all the way to his right fist. He unclipped his Digivice, and clenched it with his right hand, yelling "_DigiSoul CHARGE !''_

_Gomamon digivolves to…_ Gomamon lost the stripes on his fur as he was growing to the size of a big walrus, with white fur, and a black horn…_ Ikkakumon !_

\- "Prodigious…" I heard Koushiro said.  
\- "Congrats, Jyou Kido, you unlocked the power of the DigiSoul, and now, you have to try to call it without thinking. But that will be for after Ikkakumon de-digivolves back to Gomamon."

After a while, Ranamon stopped the meditation. I was almost able to call the DigiSoul at will. Every time, the wall around that particular area of my spirit is weaker, so I call feel it oozing by small portions, almost enough to digivolve at will.

\- "We should really find a way to stay here for a long period of time." Koushiro said.  
\- "Don't even think about it, Koushiro. No way i'm skipping cram school."  
\- "Jyou-san, you're 18, isn't it ? You should really think about relaxing. For all those years, I haven't seen you enjoying yourself the slightest. Not even that one time at camp we were…"  
\- "Enough, Koushiro."  
\- "Actually, Koushiro Izumi, DATS has that already covered. Starting next monday, you will be attending what they billed as '"Special Summer Camp". We, Legendary Warriors will be picking you up at home and monitoring you at the "camp". You won't be the only ones, here, and they decided it was also time to tell you ''how the Digital World hierarchy is clearly working''"  
\- "What do you mean, Ranamon ?"  
\- "Wait until we arrive at the village, Takuya-senpai will explain you this way better than I can. I just hope my stupid brother will be listening, for once… Oops…"

Koushiro and Jyou just looked at each other, wondering if Ranamon had let this piece of information slipped on purpose or not.

After a few minutes, they were gathered at the Leomon Village. BanchouLeomon was panting a bit, as if battling Aldamon, BeoWulfmon, Rhihimon and the others had been more difficult than he actually thought. As for the others groups, they were showing signs of tiredness, as for example, Miyako was clearly yawning.

\- All right, everyone, we are dismissing you for the day. But know that starting next Monday, you'll be in the Digital World for three complete weeks. And I mean in Human world time.  
\- Takuya-senpai, what do you mean by that ?  
\- Ranamon just told me she started to tell Koushiro and Jyou about it, so… starting on Monday, you will be attending what DATS called ''a special summer camp''. Actually it is just an excuse set up by them to give us full possibility of training you. This camp is set to last three weeks, and that will give us almost two and half months to train you properly to fight against, at least, Perfect level Digimon. With luck, we could even start training for a fight against an Ultimate. Anyway… we, Warriors, are supposed to be monitoring, you, and a couple of others that will be joining us. You'll see who in time. For now, you're dismissed. See you tomorrow Chosen Children.

_Ranamon_

The children just left for the DATS Center, using the portal near the village gate. When they disappeared, Mercuremon turned to me

\- "So, how went the DigiSoul Training with Jyou ?"  
\- "Well, it was worth the try. He managed to call his DigiSoul. I don't know what was in his mind though the first time, he failed miserably, Shuu. Don't worry, sugar, they are gone".  
With that being said, an aura of fractal code surrounded her, and I went back to my human form. If you wonder, Daisuke, that idiot, isn't aware I know he is a Chosen Children, nor is he aware I'm a Legendary Warrior, and that's a fine situation. I don't want to have to cover for that brat.  
\- "Jun, I know that, but we agreed on the fact we shouldn't call each other by our human names unless it's necessary. Actually, in your case, it would be kind of difficult…"  
\- "Yup, it is. I have the chance Mantarou is a Warrior too, so I have an excuse not to act like any teenage girl acts, since we spend a lot of time here, Momoe and Chizuru have been covering my absences for a long time too."  
\- "I had almost forgotten you were friends with his sisters, you see. Jun Motomiya, Momoe & Chizuru Inoue. Ever since you three were in primary school, you've been doing everything together. So, what are your excuses each time you can't be with them ? It can't be a date with Mantarou"

The younger Warriors laughed at that one.

\- "See that with Chizuru or Momoe, I dunno"  
\- "Enough, guys, you should hurry back to the Real World, to be home before your brothers, or sisters, wonders where you are. See you tomorrow, Mantarou, Jun, Shuu… and Osamu.  
\- Yeah, Takuya-senpai"

With that, we, the four younger Warriors left Leomon Village, using our personal Gate.

_

And, this is the end? Yeah. I decided to reveal to you, readers, who are my four Warriors, NOW. But keep in mind that our favorite Chosen Children (plus Michael) don't know about it… yet.  
So, yeah, I picked Jun Motomiya as Ranamon, Shuu Kido as Mercuremon, Mantarou Inoue as Arbormon and Osamu Ichijouji as Grottomon

If you're wondering, no, I won't begoing into detail for everyone's training, like in Zero-Unit RGB "Children of The Past" which I recommend, along with the two others "Children of the Present" and "Children of the Future" (which he only started last month)

Well, writing the end of this update was quite a pain, if I can be honest. I didn't even know how to end it until today, that I'm writing this. Anyway, starting from this update, I'm trying to post a chapter every 2-3 months, I think that's the best I can do now, since I have little to no time to write, with school and stuff. Even when I'm working on this story, I usually try to have a few ideas for the coming chapters, and I actually have a lot of them. Even for updates that will likely not be posted in a year or two (yes, that far in advance) so i'm something writing them somewhere, not to forget about it, for the right time. And there's a possibility that they won't even make it to the actual story.

So as always, you can review my story, send me a PM if you want to keep criticism between us, I don't really care. If you want to contact me outside of the site, feel free to ask for whatever way suits you.

With that being said, the next update will be about that show only 4 chosen will attend, and as you can imagine, something is gonna happen :3

Jaaa ne !


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Wrestling Extravaganza, and skeletal terror

Ohayo, minna ! It's been a while since last time, uh ? As I'm typing this, we are a little more than 24 hours away from New Years, so I'm wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. As a late Christmas gift, here's your new chapter of Digital Angels !

I think all of you have watched Digimon Adventure Tri by now ? Here's my mind. It's worth all the hype, and it gets you wondering what's happening in the Digital World, isn't it ?

As always, I don't own any material related to Digimon, have a good read.

_**\- So all we need for you to move your butt and do those updates quicker is to cut the internet off for a few hours ?  
\- Would you please shut up, Fear ? I'm doing as quick as I can, you know. I got a shit load of stuff on my mind at the moment. For real.  
\- Well, if you weren't accepting the invitation to play a game each time someone asks you…  
\- Fear… You're not gonna hear any fun scream of terror if you keep bothering me. Be careful.  
\- Oh curse you. Anyway, people, enjoy the newest updated instalment of Digital Angels, and bear with us, characters, as he goes through all the story before publishing anything new.  
\- Before she shuts me off again, I got to mention that getting me off internet to make those updates quicker actually didn't work. Now, if you don't mind, onto the chapter proper**_

Hiroaki Ishida

The children were going back to the apartment from the training at DATS. At that point I didn't know it was about that, but I considered my boys old enough to take care of themselves. I greeted them, and a letter on the table. It was a rather formal letter I had read just before and it was from someone I hadn't heard of in absolute ages. _**Jiang-yu Lee. **_

\- "So, you're going to camp, again ? It seems" I said. "It's on really short notice, but I think you can use some time without your band, Yamato."

You could see on Yamato's face that fact alone was pissing him off. Three weeks without practicing ? How was he gonna bear with that ? Probably bringing his harmonica or even his guitar, and sing during campfire or something like that.

\- "We'll find something. We manage to survive, even when I spent two months in Shimane, a few years back. I gotta call them now. Sorry." Yamato said before leaving, and before I could tease him a bit about Sora. Here goes that, I guess. Then…

\- "No problem. We better start to pack you some stuff, quickly." I chipped in "You're ready for Saturday, Takeru ?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "Your first date with that girl ? We could see it coming a long time ago… Yup, a really long time ago"

\- "Wait, That's absolutely not a date ! She's just my best friend."

\- "As are Daisuke Motomiya or Ken Ichijouji, which you could have given a ticket. Yet, you chose her." I said "Relax, Takeru. Everything is gonna be just fine. Your brother is here anyway, in case the situation gets awkward. And it is Susumu's daughter and you know her really well, so it shouldn't be too awkward anyway"

They went back to Takeru's room. He was sharing Yamato's, and Michael, which wasn't scheduled to come here at the beginning got to sleep on the couch. He didn't seem to mind much. You could see the younger Ishida was thinking about what I had just told him, before he got stopped in his train of thought by an high-pitched voice, like a 4-year old child, who was asking something

\- "Ne, ne, Takeru, what's a date ?"

\- "That's not something easy to explain, Patamon…Let's see…"

Patamon ? I got to do something, or Natsuko is going to…

\- "Who's talking with you Takeru ?" Asked his mother. Too late.

\- "That's nothing, Mom."

I just popped his head in the room, before Takeru could do a thing. I spotted the pig-like creature, which I knew was a Patamon. I stared at it for half a minute before signaling to Takeru I was taking care to answer.

\- "Don't worry, Natsuko. Takeru is helping Michael rehearsing a scene for his new movie. Mimi told us that his father is a movie star, right ?"

If Natsuko falls for this excuse, then I shouldn't worry too much, but I knew I would have to talk to my sons sooner or later. Least I can do for now is cover them.

\- "Yeah. So I guess that's cool. Go on, Takeru"

Later that evening, when everybody was sleeping, I knew I had to do something. I took the phone and quickly dialled a phone number. I waited for the response, which was sure to come in quickly. After three tones, I could heard a response

_\- Yagami residence. Susumu here.  
\- Susumu, it's Hiroaki, I think we have to talk. Did you receive the same letter I did ?_

_\- From Jiang-yu ? Yes, I did. Do you think…  
\- Yes, I do. This is starting. I had hoped it wouldn't be during my time, or my family, but I guess I was wrong.  
\- Did you keep the keys ? I know we don't have those devices back, I gave mine to him.  
\- I did as well, you know. Anyway… Yes, I kept my keys. I'm going to get in touch with Jiang-yu from the station tomorrow. Luckily everything is going to be alright, and we won't have to be involved. Try to find out where everyone is on your end. I'm worried about her, tho.  
\- Okay, I'll check with you on that day where the children are going to the Dome. You mean Kana ?  
\- Yup, Kana. She used to call me every once in a while, but that stopped a year ago. Try to find out on your end, Susumu. Get in touch with Janyu, Robert and everyone, and say hi for me.  
\- I'll say hi. Easiest to find will be Shibumi… I think. I gotta hang up before Yuuko or the kids hear me. I gotta admit, feels weird to have a Tailmon at home. _

_Takeru Ishida _

The rest of the week went nearly as calmly as you could imagine. We were gathering at DATS for training which consisted, since it was showed to have great results, consisting of everyone meditating all day long to manage to call upon what Takuya-san called the ''DigiSoul'' Quickly, they went into explaining ''The more you have, the longer your partner stay evolved.'' So, even those who had a Digimon that could evolve to Champion, like I do, should do it, in case they need to stay in their champion form, outside of a battle, for a long time. Almost everyone managed to call upon his or her DigiSoul.

The only one that hadn't managed yet were Iori and Miyako, but it was only a question of time, with them spending the equivalent of two months in the Digital World soon.

Then went the 18th, without a lot happening. For whatever reason, DATS was aware we had something scheduled this day, so they gave everything a day off-training, so I had all the time I wanted and needed to prepare myself for the evening. With Yamato, it was our first time going into that kind of event. Despite what everyone's saying about it, nope, that's not a date. Or it is, just between my brother and Sora

The doors were supposed to open at 15:30, with the show starting at 16:30, we knew they should be there in advance, just in case.

The morning went as would a Saturday morning go, with me being up way earlier than my brother. Yes, even during summer break, with all the training we do at DATS school assignments were done by the end of first week.

Hey, everyone has managed to do them within the first week… well, except for Daisuke. He was always complaining about the math assignment being "way too hard, and anyway, how will that be of any use in our future, especially mine ?" So he didn't do it… yet. As always, he would beg Ken for the answer during the last two weeks, and Ken will give up after a week and a half, giving Daisuke three or four days to copy all of Ken's answers.

Yes, that was a regular occurrence. Even the teachers knew Daisuke was copying. The math teacher made it a game since each time, he would ask Daisuke to ''copy his answer on the board, without looking at his papers'' But well, it was not today's topic.

The road to the Dome from Odaiba was a one-hour almost equal mix of train and walk , so found a train leaving Odaiba at 13:10, and when I looked at his watch, it was already 11:30. Yamato was awake, but not for that long. They were supposed to pick up the girls at midday, go to Miyako's convenience store to get some snacks, and be at the train station 15 minutes before the train was leaving.

When we knocked at the Yagami household, Hikari was already ready. Yuuko, Hikari's mother, had prepared some of her ''secret recipes'', so we didn't need to go to the convenience store. We tried it and deemed it eatable. It was well known that Yuuko Yagami wasn't the best cook you could find, yet… sometimes she was doing okay meals, so nobody complained. The best cook of their group... well, they were two. Daisuke was making the best noodles you could find, and the other one was Mimi. Yes, she was living in the US for the past two or three years... because her father got a promotion at his job and was transferred there. During the walk, they were reading the notes I had written about what they could expect to see at that show. Sora was reading the latest Weekly Pro Wrestling on this while I was eyeing at it 

\- "Yeah, so this magazine is deeming the first half as ''okay for what it is, but not Dome-material except maybe the fifth match" but they are also saying the second half will be ''well worth for those who paid for ringside seats''

\- "I hope for them and us since we're first row. Yes, we had those for basically free, but that would be a shame. First time for all of us, it better be worth opening the doors two hours beforehand."

\- "Don't worry, Takeru-kun, it's gonna be just fine".

\- Actually, I think we better start looking at this more often. Takeru, you remember our cousin Arisa ?

I just stared wide-eyed at his brother. Why was he suddenly bringing our cousin to the discussion ? I didn't really see the point.

\- "Yeah, I do. Why are you bringing this now ?"

\- "Well, she called during the week, she said she will come visit us when she's got a day off of training. I asked her what she was training for... and it happens to be just what we are gonna look at tonight. Pro Wrestling."

\- "Ahem, okay... Women's Pro Wrestling… Why not."

The rest of the trip went normally, but when we arrived at the station, we were greeted by Takuya, Izumi and Tomoki.

\- "_Ohayo, _Takuya-san, what brings you here ?" I asked

\- "We have orders, remember ? We have to protect you at all costs, specifically the Child with a Patamon, and the one with Tailmon. Which are you, Takeru-kun, and Hikari. And we are gonna do, just that." That was Takuya's answer, and honestly, I still didn't understand at that point why we would need protection whenever we go somewhere.

\- "But, I don't think you are gonna be allowed into the venue ?"

\- "Well, I'm not so sure about that, Takeru-kun". Izumi said, fidgeting with something in her pocket

They pulled out badges, showing they belonged to the Ministry of Confidentiality.

\- "'Ministry of Confidentiality' ? I didn't even know there was one until now."

\- "Well, before, it was only trying to make sure Digimon weren't known to the public, while here, people were looking for you. When we fought Lucemon the first time, he went here, to the real World. We manage to pull him out to the Digital World before he made it too far. Anyway, we had to wait a few years after that, but we eventually joined the Ministry when we were old enough to look for a part-time job. They had contacted us before, and gave us the means to go back to the Digital World, and our quadrant. Anyway, those allow us to go wherever we want, as long as we are in a mission."

\- "Which you actually are. Well, come with us. Do you have tickets, just in case ?"

\- "Yes, we do. Front row. Just besides you. Hey, working in the government has its perks.

\- "We should go now, Takuya-nii-chan. It is still a long way to the Dome." Tomoki warned

\- "You're right Tomoki. Let's go. Also, you're like… 20 now ? You should stop calling me "nii-san" at this point. I thought you would grow that habit out"  
\- "Nope." 

The seven of us went to the venue, then to our designed seats, which happened to be on the left side of the entrance area. We had to wait for another 45 minutes until the show actually started.

We had a long discussion with the Warriors about who was in each match, how well that particular guy was known in that business. The Warriors happen to know precisely how to guide us. Takuya had that sentence before the show started.

"You want to know if you have a respected guy in the match ? Just listen around you. Simple as that. The crowd will let you know. Usually, it is really silent. But sometimes, people gets noisy, just knowing who's going to come out of the curtain."

The show started slow with the opening contest. It was Tsuyoshi Kikuchi, Mitsuo Momota and the young Katsuhiko Nakajima, against SUWA, Takashi Sugiura and Masashi Aoyagi. Takuya said Aoyagi and Kikuchi were the oldest here, with Nakajima being the youngest at 17 years old. Yamato stared at him… 17 ? And he was taking a beating ? For a first match we were seeing, us boys winced when Nakajima got hit twice in the neither regions, since we know how much it hurts, but aside from that, it was a good thing to start things off. The second team won. Takuya pointed it was mostly a match to showcase one of the potentials stars of the future, with SUWA, Sugiura and the young Nakajima. At one point he had the girls staring in awe, as he landed one beautiful spinning kick to Aoyagi. 

Second match was Tamon Honda & Go Shiozaki vs Takeshi Morishima & Mohammed Yone. This one was less important and Takuya tried his best to explain to me what was the white belt* that Yone guy was bringing then Tomoki mentionned that the belt didn't matter here. The match was about the two youngsters Shiozaki and Morishima. Shiozaki was in his first year, when Morishima was just debuting. Those two were entertaining. The two others, less. I wasn't getting bored by the match, but Hikari was and started to chat with Sora.

Third match was Kishin Kawabata, Masao Inoue, Shiro Koshinaka & Akitoshi Saito vs Haruka Eigen, Jun Izumida, Akira Taue & Takuma Sano. This one took a bit to even legally start. You could hear the crowd chant Taue's name. The match finally started with Taue against Koshinaka, '"All Japan vs New Japan" as Tomoki-san put it, whatever that means. Early on, there was a commotion when Taue ran butt first into Koshinaka...The girls found that offense to be gross, even the boys, myself included, had trouble finding it else than funny. There was some hard shot to some guy's chest from Eigen, but it was nothing compared to what was coming later, in terms of physicality. Finish came when Izumida got attacked from behind, leading to him being rolled up by Masao Inoue.

Next was Mushiking Terry's debut. Before he entered, there was some guy, speaking for a minute or two. Yamato, Sora, Hikari & I got bored even before he introduced himself, and the Warriors didn't even bother to care about the guy. Izumi finally introduced him as Dr. Nebu. ''Not that it matters that much anyway'' Mushiking Terry was... well, some guy wrestling with a mask, he had what looked like to be a giant sausage around the neck. Even Yamato was trying to hide his laughter. Next was the Black Doctor. He was even more ridiculous. They couldn't see him, but God, his voice was annoying. The Black Mask, or Mushiking JOKER was simply a black version of Mushiking Terry, which was even more ridiculous. They took out their capes before debuting, so the weird sausage, whatever it was, was out for the actual match.

The actual match, as Takuya-san described us, was ''in a mexican style of wrestling, rather than in the typical Japanese style. But it has done one hell of a job showcasing both as great athletes. "If you wondered, generally, masked guys tend either to have short hair under the mask. Or to be plain bald." Takuya told them. Match was about eight minutes long, but it was enough; Everyone was hooked back to the action, even the younger kids in the audience, chanting for Mushiking Terry. The Mushiking character actually came from a card game. But it wasn't uncommon, as two of the longest running characters, Jushin Liger and Tiger Mask actually came from animes.

The fifth match was for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship, Yoshinobu Kanemaru defending against KENTA. KENTA, a five-year pro, trained by Kenta Kobashi himself. He was the star of the match. Kanemaru was already a 3-times title holder, being the first, fifth and ninth holder. And double holder, since he was holding also the Junior Tag Belts at the time. He didn't come with it though. The match started with a fast pace, but slowed rather quick, to come back at full speed towards the end. And that match was incredible. Even the Warriors were staring at the two guys exchanging blow for blow, move for move, and always coming back. More that once, you could hear Hikari wondering if those guys were crazy not to stay down. KENTA won, much to the delight of the crowd. The match has lasted 20 minutes and 31 seconds. And damn it was good.

After that match, it was intermission, and well, they went to take some snacks

\- "Man, I hope Kenta-san isn't feeling too bad...", Hikari said. I could feel the worry laced in her tone. She was genuinely worried for him, which I could understand.

\- "Hikari, KENTA has been doing this for five years now." Tomoki said. "He's sore, that's for sure. Did you see his left knee ?''

\- "No, What's with his knee ?"

\- "Uh ? You mean the knee that was taped, Tomoki-senpai ?" I asked. I had seen the tape on his left knee

\- "Yes, Takeru-kun, it was tapped. Meaning he wrestled injured" Tomoki said. I could hear the tone of his voice, meaning it might be a regular thing for them, as long as the injuries aren't too serious.

Suddenly, I spotted a girl on my right. I knew I had seen her somewhere, I just couldn't figure who she was. She was wearing a mask over her mouth. I couldn't see her face, but that short brownish-dark hair. I had my idea so I pointed a girl to Hikari, asking :

\- Eh, Hikari-chan, isn't that, Noriko, from Iori's class ?

\- You mean Noriko Kawada ? Yes, I think so. EH, NORIKO !

The girl turned to them, and smiled.

\- _Ohayo, _Ishida-san, Yagami-san, Takenouchi-san.

\- What are you doing here, Kawada-san ?

Noriko glared at me, like he had said something insulting.

\- Did you carefully look at the lineup, Ishida-san ?

It was Takuya that asked Noriko

\- Your last name is Kawada, right ? Like in Toshiaki Kawada ?

\- At least, you aren't stupid, whoever you are. Yes, Toshiaki Kawada is my uncle. So, it makes sense I can come to see him perform every once in a while. And since tonight is a special night... I'm here. Eh, it's not every time you can come to the Tokyo Dome !

\- Yeah, Kawada-san is main eventing after all.

\- Takeru, we should go back to our seats.

\- Yeah, Hikari-chan. See you after the show, Kawada-san, maybe ?

\- Maybe, Ishida-kun.

First match after the intermission was for the the GHC Tag Team Titles. Jun Akiyama & Makoto Hashi were challenging the champions Minoru Suzuki & Naomichi Marufuji. Hashi has the skull heavily taped. Each participant entered with his own music, making the atmosphere tense. When Minoru Suzuki entered last, Takeru could feel the guy, despite looking younger, was respected enough for the crowd to stay in silence during the whole thing. When the chorus came, he left like shouting, but stayed silent.

\- You too wanted to shout ''Kaze ni Nare'', ne, Takeru-kun ?

\- Yeah, Takuya-san, I did.

\- That's that guy for you. He stopped wrestling for ten years, doing mixed martial arts instead. He came back, even more popular than ever.

Then the match started. Quickly Hashi climbed on the corner towards Marufuji, laying on the outside. Hikari was staring at him,

\- Tell me he's not jumping on him ? He's gonna kill himself !

Makoto Hashi jumped and fell, head first on his opponent's stomach !

\- Crazy, he injured his head and jumped that way, he could get a concussion !

In fact, Hashi ate the final pin, after quite the fight though. He ended up busted open towards the end of the bout.

Seventh match was the last one before the ''Superfights'' : Takeshi Rikio defending NOAH and his Heavyweight Title, against New Japan Pro Wrestling's own, Hiroshi Tanahashi. Rikio had the size advantage, being bigger and heavier than his opponent. Obviously, Tanahashi fought well, but the bigger opponent prevailed. The match wasn't boring in itself. It was average, that's pretty much it.

Then, the last three matches were the Superfights. First, it was the legend, Genichiro Tenryu vs Yoshinari Ogawa. When Tenryu entered, Takeru remembered Takuya's earlier words, and suddenly understood Tenryu was one of those guys. Yamato finally asked him

\- Takuya-san, since when has Tenryu been wrestling ?

\- Genichiro Tenryu ? Long enough to have known guys like Jumbo Tsuruta, the Road Warriors, Terry Gordy, Stan Hansen and the likes. Even Hulk Hogan wrestled him once, I think. Late 70's, early 80's was this guy's debut.

\- Impressive.

\- Do you know any of these guys, Yamato-kun ?

\- Absolutely none of them. Anyway, since the crowd is chanting his name, that's enough for me. How old is he

\- 55. Count at least 30 of those years inside the ring.

Yoshinari Ogawa was lighter than his opponent but, Takuya told them he had apparently vowed this match would be Tenryu's last. Ogawa was giving away 30 kilos to Tenryu, so you knew it wasn't gonna be an easy thing for Ogawa to beat this behemoth of an opponent he had for the night. One thing that could be said about this match. It was very slow. But not a good kind of slow. Even to the Chosen untrained eyes, you could see that Tenryu had trouble moving around quickly.

\- Winning or losing, Ogawa deserved praise just by being able to carry this match, right, Tomoki ?

\- Yeah, Takuya-nii-chan

The actual match was neither good, neither bad. It was okay. Ogawa did deserve praise for making it watchable, despite actually losing in an anticlimatic way. Tenryu hit him avec a forearm shot, and scored the pin, to the surprise of the group. Even Tenryu praised the guy and carried him to the back.

The second superfight was Kenta Kobashi vs Kensuke Sasaki. Takuya warned the Chosen beforehand : "Don't wait any quick offense from them. It is gonna be a brawl. A slobberknocker, as a famous American announcer would put it''

The crowd was silent during Sasaki's entrance, even if you could hear some ''Kensuke !'' chants and some cheers. When Kobashi entered though, you could hear the crowd chanting his name as one man. Takeru surprised himself chanting with everyone.

\- That guy is something, Takuya-senpai. You can tell just by looking at him

\- You're right. This man, Takeru-kun, is Kenta Kobashi. A 16-year pro. If you look around, you can find guys that has been around for longer, that haven't had the impact this guy right here had. With Misawa, Taue & Kawada, they are called ''The Four Corners of Heaven''. They carried All Japan Pro Wrestling during much of the 90's, after Baba, Tsuruta, and the likes had to step down. Between each other, sometimes involving other people, they had many, many great bouts. Maybe he can add one to his resume. So far, Kenta Kobashi has had 22 matches that were given the perfect five star rating.

When the match started the crowd went quickly wild. As Takuya said, this match wasn't fast-paced like some previous, it was rather slow. But as opposed to the previous one, it was a good kind of slow. These two exchanged blows for blows. At one point, they exchanged chops for a good five minutes. Tomoki, from their point of view, started to count the chops. That match was about two guys fighting for their pride. After more than twenty minutes, Kobashi scored the win to cheers from everyone. He was busted open at the corner of his eye. You could see they were exhausted, but something was particular about Sasaki. Near his right shoulder, he was RED. He had a red mark from all the shots he took. Sasaki thanked Kobashi after the match

\- "How much chops, Tomoki ?"

\- "I might have missed about 15 between the early beginning, and the "Machine gun Chops", but 188 chops so far in only one match. That's crazy."

\- "Anyway, what did you think about it ? Sora ?"

\- It was something. Really impressive. What a performance."

\- "You see, it's for those kind of showings I love Pro Wrestling. It's not about who do the big moves. It's about who tells the best story. And here, you had it. Now it's time for the big one. Kawada vs Misawa. This should be good too. This is their 21st encounter."

\- "21st ? You're kidding ?"

\- "Nope, I'm not. This is the 21st time those two are facing off since 1992. Misawa has won 12 times. Kawada has won 3 times. 5 times, they ended in a tie. Some bouts even had title on the line, whether it was Champion Carnival, or Triple Crown Heavyweight Title in All Japan. Be ready, this one is gonna be something too. Remember, this is not about the moves, it's about how you tell the story in this match"

\- "You mean they aren't really hitting each other ?" Hikari asked

\- "Of course they are really hitting each other ! But it is also about entertaining the crowd. Listen, Hikari-chan, they train themselves for months, sometimes years, before stepping just once in the ring. Then, they have to pay their dues, before climbing the ladder through sheer performance. But you saw it, some times it is so good you can suspend your disbelief, and believe what you're seeing. Believe that maybe, they hate each other. That's the magic of Pro Wrestling. I don't really know how to put it. To be simple, it's not fake, it's scripted. Some times, they take great risks just for our entertainment, and just for that, they deserve our respect. But enough talking, You've been here for the last three and a half hours, Hikari. If, when you're leaving the Dome tonight, you don't want to come back here, it's your right. If you're hooked, and want to come back, see more, that's your right too."

When Toshiaki Kawada made his entrance, you could hear the crowd chanting his name, like they have been in the previous match. But when Misawa entered, the crowd got even LOUDER than when Kobashi entered. Takuya said Misawa had been in the business for more than 20 years. And the crowd was showing its respect.

The bout went for about 25 minutes. It wasn't as good as the previous match, but it was good nonetheless. Toshiaki Kawada did take some hard hits, including falling flat on his back on an unprotected part of the outside. Misawa won after a barrage of elbow smashes. After the celebration, came the moment they had to leave the building, but before that, they met with Noriko, who brought them in the back, while her uncle was still icing his neck. They had a quick meet & greet with the guys, thanks to Noriko and her uncle, it would seem. They took photos with the guys and had Noriko promised she would bring them to school when she could.

\- I asked my uncle to do you a favor, but remember I can't do this every time, if you happen to come back after tonight.

Takeru and Hikari exchanged looks after that, as did Sora and Yamato, but they couldn't find a definitive answer to that. Sure, they would come back, if they can. But when ?

They exited the arena, Izumi took out an earpiece and started talking through it

\- Okay, Central ? This is Wind right here. Yeah, we just got out of the Dome. Yeah, it went fine. We are bringing them home now. What are you saying ? Where exactly ?

She had a desperate look saying the last two sentences.

\- What's happening Izumi ?

\- A digimon signal, 10 minutes east of here. A strong one, at that. Central is indicating a potential Perfect Level.

\- Okay, tell them Fire, Ice, Wind, Hope, Friendship, Love and Light are going.

\- WHAT ? We must

\- Protect them, I know. Which doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We are going !

\- Okay, Central, we are taking care of that. Wait for a report.

She took a deep breath before turning to Takuya.

\- I hope you know what you're doing.

\- Yes. Okay, we have to go quick. Izumi and I are Spirit Evolving. I'm gonna carry Tomoki. Sora, you should have Piyomon evolve, and carry Hikari, Yamato, you're carrying Takeru on Garurumon.

\- Isn't that gonna create trouble ?

\- No, Central has orders to filter every footage involving Digimon. About when that monster appears, every TV channel received orders saying that footage involving monsters was to be checked first by an agent of the government, that works in the station, under cover. Suguru-san is more careful than was Hashima. And we have some people that are high enough to hold some authority at certain stations.

\- Okay, let's go !

_BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION ! Vritramon ! Shutumon !_

DigiSoul Charge !

Gabumon digivolves to... Garurumon !

Piyomon digivolves to... Birdramon !

The apperance of four monsters, made people leave the area rather quick, allowing the children to climb on their respective partners, and to go the quickest possible to the area where a Digimon was rampaging. It was a skeletal Digimon, that ressembles a Dinosaur. There were four of them actually !

\- Who are those; Yamato ? Sora asked in fear.

\- Where is Koushiro when you need him !?

\- Those are SkullGreymon.

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__SkullGreymon, Virus attribute, Perfect level. Undead Skeleton type. A evolved form of Greymon or BlackTyrannomon that has lost all intelligence at the same time than his skin. It will rampage through all area until it lost all energy. His special attack unleash the missile on his back to cause massive destruction, Ground Zero !_

\- That's our chance, only the Warriors can fight that thing !

\- Actually, Angemon might have a chance, against that guy.

\- Okay, let's go, Patamon !

_DIGISOUL, CHARGE ! Patamon digivolves to... Angemon !_

_BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION ! Blizzarmon !_

Each Digimon that could fight went against a SkullGreymon. Quickly the fight was in the favor of the Warriors and Angemon, as Blizzarmon did quick work of one SkullGreymon, desintegrating him into tiny bits of data with an _Avalanche Step. _Vritramon had more trouble, as SkullGreymon was dodging all the fire he could send, despite his size. Shutumon wasn't really faring better. She was actually the first to be taken down, after Angemon of course. The Champion Digimon did put quite the fight, but was hit by SkullGreymon's missile as he was diving to hit him with _Heaven's Knuckle. _He reverted back to Patamon. Shutumon threw herself at another missile aiming for the little Digimon.

\- Strategy isn't the forte of SkullGreymon. Something is odd.

\- Patamon, ready for another go ?

\- Yeah !

Patamon evolved again into Angemon. There was still three of the SkullGreymons. Birdramon, Tailmon and Garurumon joined the fight as well. Suddenly, Takeru's earpiece reacted

\- Takeru-kun, it's Jiang-yu, can you hear me ?

\- Yes, What's the matter, Jiang-yu ?

\- I used Andromon's ability to upload something on your D-Terminal. On Yagami Hikari's too. Look at it.

Takeru shot a quick look at his D-Terminal, and realised... The Digimental of Courage was uploaded on it !

\- Hikari, you too ?

\- Yes. I have the Digimental of Courage's data. Tailmon, how about a power-up ?

\- When you want !

\- Okay, _Digimental Up !_

Tailmon armor digivolves to... LYNXMON !

_**Digimon Analyser : **__Lynxmon, Data attribute, Beast Type, Armor Level. Tailmon evolved form using the Digimental of Courage ! His most fierce rival is Garurumon ! If he ever cross the path of a Garurumon, he will fight him !_

\- Garurumon, what's the matter ?

\- I can't fight with that guy. I must fight him.

Garurumon jumped on Lynxmon and the two Digimon started to fight each other, instead of fighting the SkullGreymons ! Takuya, inside Vritramon, sighed.

\- If I want to end this quick, I guess I have no other choice !

He scanned the data of the Human Spirit of Flame, while still being Vritramon, Vritramon flickered for an instant, becoming Aldamon, his Fusion Form.

\- Now, BRAHMASHIRA !

The SkullGreymons got blown to smithereens, except for one, that fired his Ground Zero attack at Aldamon, causing most of the nearby buildings to explode and turning him back to Takuya.

\- What's the deal with that SkullGreymon ? He's too powerful to simply be a standard SkullGreymon.

The Warriors were standing there. The explosions had blown Lynxmon away, turning him back to Tailmon. Angemon was still fighting SkullGreymon, but he got launched to the ground after a claw shot from SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon was ready to launch another Ground Zero attack on Angemon, that would pretty much mean the end of the Angel Digimon.

But as he was firing, something attacked him slamming him to the ground ! It was a serpentine Digimon, with two arms and a pair of wings, that was firing at SkullGreymon.

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__Megadramon ! Perfect Level, Data attribute Dark Dragon Type Digimon ! Generally Megadramon fight until the very end for their with their mechanized arms ! His special attack unleashed an array of missiles, Genocide Attack !_

\- I guess I came just in time !

Takeru looked around and saw a guy, just standing there,, with a Digivice. But the biggest surprise was who it was.

\- You're Togi Suzuhara, from our class ? What the hell are you doing here ?

\- Saving your ass, Ishida. This SkullGreymon is too strong for your bunch of good-for-nothing Digimon, Suzuhara spat back. Maybe Shinji or Asuka could have done something, but not you. Rei would have try, at least.

\- Because you think we haven't try to fight them ? There was four of them !

\- And yet, Tomoki Himi beat one on his own. Takuya had to Double Spirit Evolve to get rid of two. Only this one remains, you're seven on one, you almost have the power of an Ultimate in Aldamon, you didn't beat him. I don't blame the Warriors though. Time to end this, Megadramon !

Togi got gathered in a dark purple DigiSoul.

\- "The Dark DigiSoul... no that's not it, that's just his DigiSoul color that's near black... Don't tell me he is... The Overdrive ?!" Takuya said

Takeru was staring wide-eyed at Suzuhara. As the Digisoul aura was projected in the form of a storm of purplish black energy to Megadramon. He had already enough to transform his partner into this Ultimate beast ?

_DIGISOUL CHARGE ! OVERDRIVE !_

Megadramon ultimate digivolves to...

Megadramon transformed to fully mechanical dragon shaped Digimon, with two big cannons potruding of his back... _MUGENDRAMON !_

_**Digimon Analyser : **__Mugendramon ! Ultimate Level, Cybernetic Dragon Digimon ! He's the pinnacle of the Cyborg type Digimon, his Chrome Digizoid mechanical body keeping the best weapon in the Digital World ! His special attack unleashed a burst of energy from his two cannons, Mugen Cannon !_

\- End this, Mugendramon. MUGEN CANNON !

Mugendramon roared as he was powering up his cannons.

\- Target locked. Cannons charging.

The end of his cannon was glowing bright blue... after a couple of seconds, it glowed and Mugendramon fired two bursts of energy at SkullGreymon, that got instantly destroyed.

\- Target eliminated. De-Digivolving back to Rookie.

Mugendramon glowed and shrank back to a Gearwheel Digimon that flew near Togi.

\- Good job, Hagurumon. Central ? This is Togi. Target has been destroyed. Roger that.

He turned to Takuya.

\- Warriors, your mission isn't complete yet. Complete it and report to Central.

\- Right. Thanks for your help. We'll see you on Monday, right.

\- Maybe, maybe not. I don't need some shitty training after all

\- Yes, but you could help with theirs.

\- I'll think about it. Training a bunch of good-for-nothing Digimon that is supposed to save all worlds, that can be funny.

Yamato took a step towards Togi, and before everyone could do a thing, he had slapped the younger boy.

\- Watch your mouth, would you, Suzuhara-kun ? Because your partner can already evolve to Ultimate doesn't mean you're stronger than us.

\- At least I don't need a Crest to do so, Ishida. I'm not waiting for some Digimon to show up to unlock my full potential !

With that, he ran off with Hagurumon, that he had digivolved to Megadramon again.

\- The nerves of this guy. I hope he doesn't show up on Monday, I won't have to listen to him. Disrespectful little piece of…

He started to rant about Togi Suzuhara on the way home. Monday couldn't come quicker. The Warriors will have some explanation to do.

Well, that was something. The SkullGreymon fight was a later addition, and wasn't supposed to happen at first. Yes, I changed my mind since last update regarding the Fusion Forms of the Legendary Warriors. They won't be as powerful as full fledged Ultimate, just somewhere between Perfect level and Ultimate level.

I did a lot of stuff since the last update, I've a special update regarding a new character that won't be posted until time comes. Just so you know, that update has something to do with the second ''main pairing'' of this story and it involves... Daisuke. You thought I would leave him alone, don't you ? Eh, you'll see in the future. I have at least two or three chapters to post before she can even make an appearance.

With that being said, review, send me your thoughts in PM, the usual stuff.

Ja nee !


	8. Chapter 7

Heyo everyone !

Don't you just "heyo" when you haven't updated in months and you prefer to work on that other story…

Fear, I haven't even updated the Yu-gi-oh in the same timeframe I hadn't update this one.

Don't tell me you were helping Star-Eyes improve, because you haven't. You finished that duel, which you were not even obliged to write yesterday in the train !

I wasn't.

I hope so. Well, we might be able to go back to our regular schedule although you might want to give the next chapters another reading to see if there's nothing to do, probably not. Maybe add a few lines with _**her. **_

That might be an idea. But yeah, I'm likely done with the update as all chapters formatting is now mostly even. Might do a bit for characterization, but that's pretty much all.

Well, we're gonna leave them to enjoy that instalment then. Also, I was talking about that non-fanfic work you're doing, and that other fic. The trickier one.

Ow… leave that in a corner

_**Title : Digitals Angels**_

_**By : Luckash**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Digimon, Evangelion or any anime material mentioned in this story**_

_**Part I : Introducing the Digital World**_

_**Chapter 7 : Long stories**_  
_

_Takuya Kanbara_

I was standing in the fortress of the Royal Knights, with Koji, Koichi, Izumi, Tomoki & Junpei. This was the last meeting before the beginning of the special training for the Children, but I gotta admit I was worried. That SkullGreymon incident was on my mind, so I was like super worried. I mean… I had to go all the way to Aldamon to get rid of them, for god's sake ! 

\- "So far, we only have proof that Lucemon is awake, we should consider it a good thing, but... some digimon have caught sight of a group travelling with a Mikemon inside…"  
\- "So, Lilithmon might actually be alive too." someone said on my right. "Tsssh, she is such a pain."

\- "But, Alphamon, if we came here today, that's not for the progress regarding the Demon Lords, I'm afraid." Straight to the point".

\- And what for, Warrior of Fire ? 

I sighed. Alphamon always referred to me as Warrior of Fire.

\- "Yesterday, we were protecting the Chosen when SkullGreymons popped up in Tokyo. We got saved by the random appearance of Togi Suzuhara, who is not a Chosen Child, from what I know. And he had his partner evolved to Ultimate, just in front of their eyes ! How am I supposed to justify this ?"

\- Togi Suzuhara, you said ? Hmm, ow, that kid. The fact is... the egg has hatched for him some time ago. I would say at least a year ago. He lived in Hokkaido for a bit, and the egg appeared and hatched at that time. DATS took care of him really quickly. I didn't think they would gave him a Digivice.

\- Anyway, Takuya, the Chosen will be here, in the Digital World, tomorrow, don't worry, I'm not sure the Demon Lords can do something before that. 

That was Koichi. Koji was standing on his right, leaning his back against the wall.

\- Should we tell them for the other Warriors ? It would be hard to have them keep their Digimon form for three straight weeks.

\- Yeah. Anyway, Alphamon, you told us that someone else was supposed to be there.

\- Yes. I called "them". We are still looking for some Digimon though, for the team to be complete.

\- Who do you mean by "them" ?

\- Our partners. Duke & Zero's declined, unfortunately. It would be too much of a shock, for the Children, they said. But a few of them will be there. Dynasmon's, Craniamon's, Duftmon's, mine. Sleipmon is actually in Yokohama with his partner. We are still looking for LordKnightmon's partner. And for the others, they are still hidden somewhere in the Digital World.

\- Hmm, I guess we won't have to be on guard at anytime in this case.

\- You're right, Warrior of Light.

\- You said you were looking for some Digimon to have the complete team though.

\- Yes. Ryudamon and Gankoomon, among others. Even if I think Gankoomon is alive, he might be training some Digimon to take our last spot. But since...

\- Since what ?

\- Warriors, you have to know that us, Royal Knights, are linked to our partners by more than a mere friendship bond. We are synchronized to them, from our very DigiCore. Which means that if one of us dies... the other will know it. So, about three digital years ago, Gankoomon has felt the link breaking. He was feeling dark energy around his partner from some years even before that.

\- You mean that Gankoomon's partner is...

\- Either posessed by a Demon Lord... or dead, exactly.

\- What was her name ? We could go in our world see if we can have a definitive answer on that.

\- Kanashimi Higorashi.

Koji opened his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or not. He exchanged glances with Koichi, as if he was pondering something, before speaking

\- "You said Higorashi ? I can confirm you then. She died in a car accident last year. Something was weird about that accident, actually. Since we came back the first time, we have a sense that became so accurate it is sometimes painful. In my case, it is my smell. I'm now able to sense anything I want or any digital matter on a mile radius when I'm in the Real World. In the same way, it's the other way around here in the Digital World. And I could smell that there was something digital. I didn't need to, but I wanted to check. Even if I didn't need to, with the help of Koichi, I looked in some secret files. The Higorashi had a daughter. She disappeared that day. The police declared the case unsolvable. Since then, no one knows the whereabouts of Kurayami Higorashi. We also tried looking for her on our end, to no avail."

\- You think the girl has been posessed by a Demon Lord ?

\- Probably. Unless we can prove otherwise, police considers she's dead. They've asked relatives if they know anything. Nothing came. No one knows. Not even us, her…

\- How do you know that anyway ?

\- Listen, we are 24 years old now. Which means we can work. Since we are part of the Ministry of Confidentiality, people don't ask a thing when we go to police stations, for exemple. Or ask for this kind of info. And anyway, we are related to the girl, so we had a reason to do so ! Even him didn't find a damn clue…"

\- I want to point out something. The daughter's name is Kurayami. That would be fitting for a Demon Lord, don't you think ?

AlforceVeedramon quickly interjected : "Or... nevermind, I don't think the Digital World would be that obvious" .

\- What's the matter, Zeromaru ?

\- The Crest of Darkness. The opposite of the crest of Light, which belongs to Hikari Yagami. So, I say the Digital World wouldn't be obvious to give that crest to a girl whose name means literally "Darkness" ? 

There was a silence. Hikari Yagami was the Chosen of Light, and her name literally means "Light", so that could be a distinct possibility.

\- Anyway, unless we can prove she is alive, this discussion is pointless. Gankoomon has been living in an island in Folder Continent anyway. A volcano, more precisely. And you can be sure he will fight you if you try to come to HIS island. For a Digimon that's supposed to wander around, he has stuck to a location, for once.

\- Let's put that on standby, for the moment. I've sent a invitation to him nonetheless. The Sistermon will carry it, since they have been doing the wandering, lately. Let's focus on the task at hand. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. Right, Zeromaru ?

\- Yes. Tomorrow, we will have to count the story. 

\- Lucemon-sama.

\- What is it ?

\- The Royal Knights are moving the Chosen Children here, for an unknown period of time. Should we think about striking ?

Lucemon was sitting on a throne. He thought about the suggestion, before smiling.

\- No, we are not launching a full-scale attack on them just yet. What about our guest coming ?

\- He will arrive in a few days. I'm afraid he is coming with his own army though.

\- Rest assured. His army is here to reinforce our own troops. We are the Demon Lords, remember.

\- I am told Lilithmon-sama will come with him. And they have "it"

Lucemon was smiling even wider now.

\- "It" ? If it is what I think... then things are going to get interesting. Concerning the Chosen, well... I'm not sure. Should we let them have some rest ? We have been attacking them on a regular basis, each time, they got saved by someone we didn't know about. I'm getting tired of that. No. Send some troops looking around though. I know something has been hidden within the Digital World for a long time. I want it _destroyed._

_\- _As you ordered, Lucemon-sama.

The soldier withdrew from the throne room. Then Lucemon turned around, to see a human standing in what was supposed to be Belphemon's throne.

\- Things are looking up, my friend.

\- If I help you beat those Chosen Children, you help me in my ambitions, right, Lucemon ?

\- Of course. A promise is a promise. Just to be sure : How are things looking on your side ?

\- They don't know I'm back. They figured I disappeared after they defeated me, years ago. But this time, I'm not trying to resurrect anyone. I'm looking for the right guy, to help our cause.

\- How is the egg doing ?

\- Great. I almost found the right kid for it. Or well "Kid", since he's already nineteen…

\- I can't believe we are using this... against them.

Both began to laugh. Sure, the situation was ironic...

_Koushiro Izumi_

Everyone had gotten up really early. For my part, I was used to get very little sleep as I spend most of my time on the internet. I had been in touch with Michael for a while after Mimi moved to America, since she liked to use my computer to send emails to him, even if she was staying at the Ishidas. Fortunately for her, I live across the hall from the Ishidas. We were told Junpei will come to pick some people, while Tomoki will pick the others. Both were driving minivans that could carry up to eight people, not including the drivers. We were told to wait outside of the apartment complex. Our parents had received a letter saying to keep the stuff we bring to a minimum. It would seem someone didn't get the memo, as Mimi was carrying two suitcases, whereas Iori only had a backpack. Girls, I guess. 

Junpei came to pick up Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Jyou, Iori, Miyako and I. Tomoki took care of bringing Michael, Mimi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru. There was still some space. But both didn't seem to care about the empty seats. They drove all the way to NERV building. Finally, my curiosity took over and I asked the question :

\- Junpei-san, where exactly are we going to camp ?

\- In the Digital World, where else ? Don't worry, everything has been prepared. We have called someone for that. Who has a little experience, but he has a way on taking care of us.

I don't know about the other, as I was chatting up with Miyako about the computer club, but I would say the others were worried about what to expect. But we arrived to Hypnos building alright, and sure enough, there was someone waiting for us. Here that was a gearwheel Digimon and a tall blond woman. Jiang-yu was working on the computer

\- Oh, there you are. Good morning.

\- _Ohayo_ Lee-san.

\- Tao, this isn't the time for banalities.

\- Calm down, Daisy, we have the time. The gate is ready. They are waiting you in a meadow in Server Continent. Near where was Holy Angel Castle, you see the place, Daisy ?

\- Yeah, it has been some years since we went there. Does Lord HolyAngemon still lives there ?

\- I'm afraid not. From what I know, he went missing after Lucemon got defeated the second time.

\- That's a shame. Anyway, we are going. The others are waiting.

\- Okay, I'll join you later.

I don't know that Daisy, but I'm sure I don't like her. Too bossy for me. Junpei-san and Tomoki-san went to the other Warriors. I spotted Grottomon, Ranamon, Mercuremon & Arbormon already in their Digimon form. Thinking about it, I have yet to see them in their human form. Anyway, back to Daisy, she was now standing in the middle of the meadow, speaking to a group of people. There was another woman, probably coming from India. Plus, there was two Chinese men.

Takuya-senpai stepped forward

\- Hi, Chosen Children. Before we start, Junpei told me about your worries. You will know more about him later, but Zenjirou-san will take care of meals and accommodations during the next three weeks… or more about two and a half months. When you will go back to the Human World, only three weeks will have passed though . Zenjirou is a "Hunter", he has a different digivice model than yours, but what he can do with it, is coming handy now. Zenjirou-san, can you explain really quickly ? 

The man, Zenjirou, stepped forward for all of us to see him.

\- Okay, so simply, my Digivice is called a Xros Loader. I can store multiple Digimon in that one, and most importantly, I can fuse them. This is called a DigiXros or DigiFuse. And that's exactly what I will do. But first, let me introduce those who will be taking care of you. Reload, Ballistamon ! Mushroomons ! 

A mechanical digimon appeared. He was looking like the mix of a stag beetle and some kind of a jukebox. Mushroomons were, well, walking mushrooms. There was a group of them. Let's say about twelve. I did not count. 

\- Ballistamon ! Mushroomons ! DigiXros !

The aforementioned Digimon disappeared in a flash of light, and a cottage, big enough to house everyone here, appeared out of nowhere before us !

\- Ballistamon Mush Cottage Mode !

\- So we are going to live inside of this ? Mimi asked.

\- Yes, that's exactly it. Don't give me that look, it's actually quite comfy in there. Just take a look inside.

And that's exactly what we did. And Zenjirou-san was right. The cottage was actually comfortable enough for Mimi to forget her early doubts and set for a room. There were 4 bed per room. But before we could set for a room, we got called back by Takuya-senpai.

\- What is it, Takuya-senpai ? I asked.

\- You better sit somewhere. Us Warriors and the Royal Knights have a lot to talk about with you.

We went outside, while the sun was shining and sat in the grass. The Royal Knights ? I could see LordKnightmon, sitting cross-legged, facing me. He was so tall that he was at least two feet taller than one of the two Chinese or Junpei-san.

Takuya was waiting for everyone to be gathered in front of the cottage. Zenjirou-san has stayed inside, speaking with Ballistamon.

\- So, before we could see who is gonna share a room with who… We have to talk, I'm letting Daisy here, start, by introducing the others

\- Thanks, Kanbara, it is ?

\- Since we are going to be with each other for the next two months, you could call me Takuya, don't you think ?

\- I'll think about it later. Anyway, as you must have heard before, my name's Daisy. If you wondered where went Andromon, he has been with you since you arrived. He's my partner Hagurumon's Perfect form, but here, I'm showing you another one !

She let out a weird device, similar to a Digivice, and stuffed 4 keys into it. It glowed with a pinkish light, and Hagurumon glowed the same color 

_Hagurumon double warp digivolves to… CRANIUMMON !_

_**Digimon Analyser **_: _Craniummon ! An Ultimate Level Digimon belonging to the Royal Knights ! He used his Claimh Solais to attack, but don't count him down in defense, he has his shield Avalon that's almost unbreakable._

We were staring in awe. So we have been with a Royal Knight for the past weeks without knowing it ? That was cool.

\- But, I'm not only here to introduce myself or my partner. We are the original Chosen Children, and we are going to tell you our story. But first, I should introduce my comrades. Rai, here, is partnered with Candlemon. You already know his champion form, Wizardmon, for instance.

Shinji shared a look with his partner

\- So you're going to evolve into a Royal Knight, Wizardmon ?

\- I don't think so. There's not a lot of Wizardmon that evolves into Dynasmon. Most of them stop at Mistymon, or they become Phantomon, and go the other way from here. One or two went Ultimate from here, to Piedmon.

\- We will see what you are to become later, Wizardmon, I'm sure. Said Daisy, cutting the discussion short. At Rai's right, you can see Hikaru Ryuuji. His partner is Dorumon. And Hui, at his right, is Leormon's or Duftmon's if I have to mention his Ultimate form, partner. The other Royal Knight is AlforceVeedramon, but he likes to be called Zeromaru, or Zero, for short.

\- Hello there ! I can see a Veemon in your ranks.

There was one, and you could see the stars in his eyes as he was staring at Zeromaru. So that's could be Veemon's Ultimate then ? Pretty cool, if you want my mind.

\- Daisuke Motomiya, I know you are impressed with Zero, right here, but you have to know which line your Veemon belongs to, first.

\- I am afraid the answer to your question is both, Daisy-san. Show him. Daisuke.

\- Right, Koushiro

DIGISOUL… CHARGE ! Veemon digivolves to… ExVeedramon !

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__ExVeedramon ! A Mythical Dragon Digimon ressembling both Champion forms of Veemon ! He has Veedramon's shape, but he also has ExVeemon's blade horn and white wings. He can use the special attacks of both ExVeemon and Veedramon !_

\- Well, this comes as a cool surprise, if you're asking me. But it doesn't mean your Digimon is any stronger. We are here to train you. Not to talk. I don't know a damn thing about that DigiSoul training Takuya's giving you, but I sure as hell know something : You chosen Children will need your Crests in order to evolve above Champion. Who in that bunch has his or her Crest ? Answer me !

There was a silence among us. We knew we got the Crest of Courage in our side, but that was all ! And we don't even know who it belongs to !

\- That's why I thought. You got pretty lucky so far. Getting saved each time you were in a pinch. But it's time each of you go look for your respectives Crests. That's what you will be doing for the time being.

\- We found the Crest of Courage... and the Digimental too

\- That's not enough, Izumi Koushiro, and you know that. After all, look at your Digivices. If I'm not mistaking. We had each Crest being engraved on your respective Digivices.

_Yagami Taichi_

What ? My Crest is engraved on my Digivice ? Thinking about it, I've never really looked at the thing, and I had it for about a month. There was _indeed _something engraved on it. It looked like a sun symbol I've already seen somewhere...

\- Daisuke ? Can I look at the Digimental of Courage, for a second ?

\- Sure thing.

He got the Digimental out of his D-Terminal. I look at the symbol of it, and realized the two were the same !

\- I'm the Chosen Child of Courage !

Daisy turned to me. I showed my Digivice, and the Digimental of Courage.

\- Indeed, Taichi Yagami. You are the Child of Courage. That Digimental doesn't belong to you, though. It belongs mainly to Daisuke Motomiya, even if some other Children can use it too, including but not limited to Ikari Shinji-kun, and your own sister.

Enough talk about it. You are going to have to learn how to portray that crest. It is your main trait. The one that makes you a Chosen Children. I'm gonna reveal to the other what their Crest is. And your next step is this. You are going to have to earn it. They are spread in the Digital World. Or else, the Demon Lord will beat you. Ow, and don't even ever think your partner will come back as a DigiEgg.

\- Why is that ?

\- The Demon Lords are some of those, rare Digimons, that can delete an opponent _permanently. _If you are beaten by a Demon Lord, there are _no going back. EVER._

_\- _So that SkullSatamon that Lucemon destroyed ?

\- Yes, he's dead, and he's never going back ever.

I was put aback by that... sure SkullSatamon has been a pain for the short time we fought him, but to think he was dead, just like that

\- Rest assured, Yagami Taichi. You will fight SkullSatamon again. Just not _this _SkullSatamon

\- We fought against three of them before we could fight against Lucemon. And god, they were quite the pain, but we trained since. interrupted Takuya

\- Yeah, but both the SkullSatamon brothers you Warriors fought, and this one... weren't the one that evolves into the Demon Lord Beelzemon. It would have been way worse in that case. Beelzemon is a real pain in the ass. It took all the power of Dukemon to beat him last time.

\- How about we go onto details, ? I mean, you said we had all day.

\- Zhiguang, calm down. We have all the time in the world.

\- You know that's not true, Hui.

The two Chinese guys were now arguing, Daisy tried to calm them down, so Rai sat down to count their story, from their arrival into the Digital World, reaching HolyAngemon's Castle, then looking for each and every one of the key. In their way every kind of Fallen Angel Digimon or Digimon of the Dark Area in the way. It wasn't an easy fight, and at the end, with their Digimon's Ultimate, having for some, even unlocked a new form of evolution along the way, they went to battle the Seven Great Demon Lords. It was the first time the Digital World had known such a war. And it ended with, as the Chosen Children already knew, the self-proclaimed leader of the "Chosen Knights" at the time, sacrificing himself to lock the remaining Demon Lords in the Dark Area. A half of the Royal Knights died there, leaving only Dukemon, Zeromaru, Alphamon, Dynasmon, LordKnightmon, Duftmon and Gankoomon. A lot of times passed since then... The Digital World got split in 4 quadrants. And here, Takuya interrupted Rai

\- Allow us to count our story from here. This is the story of the Northern quadrant, originally Zhuqiaomon's. Since then he had bestowed his power to Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, also known as the Three Celestial Digimon. I do think Seraphimon is actually Lord HolyAngemon who evolved into Ultimate, and kept that form for good. Anyway

When we, Legendary Warriors first arrived, Cherubimon had been corrupted, and imprisonned Lord Seraphimon in his own castle, and had taken Ophanimon hostage in his castle at the Rose Morning Star. Before even thinking about hailing there, we first had to search for our Human and then, Beast Spirits. Along the way, we fought with 5 Legendary Warriors that were under Cherubimon's orders : Earth, Wood, Water, Steel & Darkness. Little did we know that it was Koichi under's Duskmon's armor

\- Duskmon ? Interrupted Koushiro

\- A corrupted version of the Human Legendary Warrior of Darkness. Velgemon was the Beast Warrior of Darkness at that time.

Anyway, we defeated the 5 Warriors, I won't say ''easily'' because it wasn't. The first to fall was Earth, then Wood, Water, Steel... and finally, Darkness. Yes. We had to beat Koichi in order to get him back. Along the way, Koji and I learned a new form of Spirit Evolution called Double Spirit Evolution, or Fusion Spirit Evolution. As some of you have see... it is a combination of _both _our Human and Beast Spirit.

Takeru interrupted. Takuya made him know he could talk

\- When did Koichi-senpai learned to do it too ?

\- Koichi ? I don't actually know.

It was Koichi that answered that one.

\- Actually, I have a few memories from when I was possessed by Cherubimon. He knew I was stronger than the others. I actually knew it was possible from the beginning. Cherubimon had just sealed that power. I had to find the seal, in the Darkness Zone of the Spirit World, and break it, in order to unlock it back. But I couldn't. Neither, when we were fighting Cherubimon, nor Lucemon, or even less against the Royal Knights anyway.

\- Actually, the fact we used Hyper Spirit Evolution a lot after Cherubimon's fight didn't allow you to actually try. Lucemon didn't even give us the time to try. Excuse Koji and I for that, but without KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, we couldn't actually try to fight them.

You could see Dynasmon and LordKnightmon keeping their head down.

\- Don't worry. We are long over that.

\- We know that, Legendary Warriors. But after the war, when the world split. We chose Xuanwumon's quadrant. We thought it would be useful to have one or two Knights in each quadrant. We got overwhelmed by Lucemon's power... and he was only on his Rookie stage.

That, again, was a proof of Lucemon's tremendous power... He had corrupted LordKnightmon and Dynasmon, while being a Rookie

One of the Chinese boy actually turned to us.

\- I am Hikaru Ryuuji, but those of you who know Chinese can call me Zhìguāng. I don't mind. But what I wanted to say, is : LordKnightmon, Dynasmon, you got corrupted not only by Lucemon, but by your own _pride. _Remember this, Chosen Children. Don't let your pride get in the way of your Crest. Make portray them _your pride. _Or else, you will be easy pickings for the Demon Lords, just like the Royal Knights did. Warriors, I think you wanted to finish your story.

\- Yes, Hikaru-senpai. I was almost done anyway.

Takuya got back to his story, he counted the final fight against Lucemon, and how they fused the 20 Spirits in order to be the strongest Legendary Warrior there is : Susanoomon. One of the Legendary Super Ultimate Digimon. They had beat Lucemon, after a hard battle. But Lucemon had tried to go to the Real World in Shinjuku. Jiang-yu Lee interrupted Takuya.

\- That's when we knew it was starting again. Some nights later, was the Hikarigaoka incident.

\- We couldn't even try to contact the Ministry of Confidentiality at the time. They didn't knew what happened. LordKnightmon and Dynasmon quickly reincarnated after that. But it took them time to reach Ultimate again.

\- Yes, it does. It took me like three or four years, in human world time, considering the time has been flowing differently in the meantime.

\- Which means ? Asked Koushiro, typing away at his laptop .

It was Hikaru that answered him.

\- Which means that when we first came to the Digital World, staying one year here equals to a second in the Real World. Now, staying here for a day equals 8 hours in the Real World. Which allows us to actually be able to come and go to the digital World as we wish. If we have a gate nearby that is.

Koushiro just shot a look at Ken, then at Asuka who ignored him, before speaking

\- Which had me thinking... is the Digital Gate program complicated or something ? I'll admit I know a lot about computers, so does Ken, Asuka, and Miyako, actually. Couldn't we just install the Digital Gate program on a regular computer ?

Jan-yu took a second to think about it, and so did Rai & Daisy.

\- I think so, I never actually tried. What do you think, Rai, Daisy ?

\- It might work on some of the newest models. We could try with your computer, Izumi Koushiro. Good thinking, We knew the Crest of Knowledge was suiting you.

\- Thanks, I guess.

Ranamon was growing impatient. Takuya was supposed to finish his story

\- Sugar, shouldn't you let Takuya finish his story ?

Daisy shot her a glare

\- Sure, Motomiya.

Motomiya ? Wait...why did Daisy just called Ranamon using Daisuke's surname ?

\- Thanks for blowing me off, for a Legendary Royal Chosen Child, you're a pain.

Ranamon got covered in a data stream cocoon, and when it faded out, it revealed a young brown haired teenager.

\- Jun ?

_Daisuke Motomiya_

What ? My sister is the Legendary Warrior of Water ? I didn't expect that at all. Well, I knew she liked to go out a lot with Miyako's sisters, and lately also with Mantarou... Miyako's brother

\- Daisuke I can explain...

\- First, answer that : Is Mantarou here ?

\- Of course. Arbormon ?

As it had happened with my sister, the Warrior of Wood got surrounded by a data cocoon, and when it faded out, it revealed Miyako's brother standing there, arms crossed

\- You were always smarter than you look like, Daisuke. Sucks that you lack the very thing you're supposed to portray... Humility.

\- I don't know if that's a compliment or not, I'll take it anyway.

So, I'm the child of Humility. Taichi-senpai is the Child of Courage, Koushiro-senpai is the one of Knowledge. I could have guessed this one, Koushiro-senpai being the nerd he is. That Chinese guy, what's his name again... Hikaru, I think he said ? I know he said he has also a Chinese name, but don't count on me to remember it.

\- So, Yagami Taichi, you indeed are the Child of Courage. Daisuke Motomiya is Humility, Koushiro Izumi is Knowledge. As for the others, I'm gonna call you one by one, and as I do so, please stand up. I'm gonna start with Ishida Yamato.

Yamato stood up, straightening his leather jeans. He always kind of has that ''cool edge attitude'' maybe because of his music career finally moving the good way. I should ask him about that... Maybe I'll find a way of persuading Hikari to go on a date with me, instead of Takeru...

\- Ishida Yamato, you have been bestowed with the Crest of Friendship. Soon enough, you'll be going on a quest to find it with Izumi Koushiro and Hida Iori. You will be accompanied in this quest by Minamoto Kouji-kun, the Warrior of Light, and we are thinking about one of us too. You will be going to Piccolomon with Izumi Koushiro.

\- Takenouchi Sora, your Crest is the one of Love. Be really careful, as it is one of the, if not the _single most _powerful of the set. As it stands now, I don't know where it is hidden, but I've been told a Datamon had a tendency to have really important object with him. You, the Child of Honour and the one of Purity will be going with Orimoto Izumi

\- Kido Jyou. You should learn to have faith in yourself. You will be going to Server Continent, somewhere in the desert lies your Crest. As it stands right now, Taichi Yagami and Daisuke Motomiya will go with you and… that remains to be seen. Might be Takuya Kanbara.

\- Tachikawa Mimi. You came a long way since Hikarigaoka, when this Crest of Purity was bestowed to you. You will be going with Takenouchi Sora, the Child of Honour and Orimoto Izumi

\- Ishida Takeru. I can feel a strong energy from within you. You'll have to keep your head up. And remember, don't ever lose Hope. It is your never-ending hope that's your greatest strength. I'm telling with who you will be going

\- Finally, Yagami Hikari. I can tell, just how being in your very presence can enlight any person's day. The Crest of Light is one of the most powerful, with Hope, Love, Destiny and Miracles. You are gonna go with Hope. The location is unknown to us at the moment.

\- So, let's go with the ''Secondary Crests'', I already said Motomiya Daisuke was Humility

I felt like I should interrupt.

\- Excuse me but, why is my crest ''secondary'' ?

\- I didn't mean that as an insult, Child of Humility. Let's say yours is less ''important'' than the others, because it represents a trait that you can't have if you don't have at least some of the main ones. Humility doesn't come in itself, you need to have things like Faith, Friendship, or Love too... got it ?

\- I guess.

\- Okay, so this is settled. Going back. And starting with Ichijouji Ken. Your Crest is Kindness. We can see you're able to care for others, and being kind when they need you. Even when they don't know it. Your real trial will come with the child of Trust, but you might find your Crest before

Inoue Miyako, The Digital World chose the Crest of Honor for you. You will have to understand what Honor is during your journey. You're going with Love & Purity

Hida Iori. You're way too familiar with Honor, but the Digital World has bestowed you with a Crest that will give your journey a whole new sense. You have been bestowed with the Crest of Forgiveness. You're going with Friendship and Knowledge.

Soryu Asuka Langley. The Digital World has great hopes about you, really great ones. You have been bestowed with the crest of Strength. Make great use of it, and great things shall happen.

Ikari Shinji. You have problems even to trust yourself sometimes, yet, the DigiWorld chose the Crest of Trust for you. You will go with Ken Ichijouji and your friends Asuka & Rei. Along the way, you might cross the path of a really powerful Digimon, so be careful.

Ayanami Rei you have one of the strongest Crest there is, because it is not really a trait... You can't really portray Miracles.

Hikaru-san finally stopped speaking and finally Michael stood up

\- What about me ? Why don't I have a crest ?

\- Hmmm, I don't know, maybe Destiny brought you here now. I don't know if it's yours, but there's a Crest of Destiny. You and Rei will head to find them, as those will probably lie in the same place. Now, you guys will be splitting. We give you one week, two at best, to go through Server and find your Crests. Then, real training shall start.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : When Honour comes with Love and Purity.

Heya, that's me again. Sorry to have kept you waiting, I got like super busy lately and barely found any time to write. Add this with a short writer's block when I was in the mood for writing, and you have poor me, who got delayed.

This chapter is the first of the new arc. Our favourite Chosen (and the three additions) are now looking for their Crests, dispersed in the Digital World. To make things easier, they will be split into groups, and each chapter title will tell you who we are following this time.

As you can guess, this will be centered around Mimi, Sora and Miyako this time.

Have a nice read.

_Lucemon_

Those children... So, they are going to travel the Digital World in small groups, to look for both Crests and Digimentals ? That's not good. Absolutely not good for me. Then again, they are only a bunch of kids, protected by more powerful than them, for now. I should make sure it remains that way. I failed once before. I didn't know they would become that powerful, yet, they had to sacrifice their most powerful soldier to defeat me.

So, I was sitting in the throne room. There was seven thrones. Each was engraved with the Crest of a Demon Lord. Mine was in the middle. I was still in my Rookie form, Unless I have to fight against an Ultimate, at the very least, it will stay that way.

I was sitting in my throne, waiting for one of Wrath's minions to show up. I didn't bother create my own army, I will use the armies of my fellow Demon Lords, like Wrath, who is still not free from whatever is holding him. I had summoned a Perfect Level Digimon, who was one of Wrath's weaker Generals, too. It was an Etemon. He appeared finally at the throne room and bowed before me with a ''Lucemon-sama". I like that.

\- You know why I summoned you, Etemon ?  
\- Of course, Lucemon-sama. You have a mission from the Rock'n'roll Superstar, Etemonkey !

Iwas puzzled at the monkey attitude, but didn't say a thing. Wrath always had some weirdos anyway…

\- Those children are looking for their Crests. Report to Lilithmon's base on Server. She technically left one of her Generals there. You are to make sure the Children don't get their Crest or the Digimentals. Or at the least, to make sure they don't get all of them. Focus on making sure they don't get the most powerful ones. You know the ones that can't be used for Armor Digivolution.  
\- Roger that. Lucemon-sama. I shall get my own army on that.  
\- Do not fail. Neither Lilithmon nor I will tolerate failure.  
\- I won't.  
\- You are dismissed.

That part was true. I hate failure. Shall Etemon fail, I will destroy him like I destroyed SkullSatamon. If that ape isn't able to take care of children with a bunch of Champions as partners... I turned around, as I was now looking at what was supposed to be Belphemon's throne.

\- How is it going ? I asked  
\- Perfectly. We received a message from Lilithmon. She will arrive with our ally in two days' time. And he has _it. _Both the egg of the ultimate Digimon and... a surprise from us. Lilithmon didn't say what it was. But she did say something like ''I have my revenge''  
\- I see. Then she didn't take back those words from last time...  
\- Would you mind enlightening me ?  
\- Of course not. You see, during our war with the first Children...

Miyako, Sora and Mimi had started the long journey through the desert of Server Continent. They have been told that their Crests lied somewhere here. They have been also told to look out for a reverse pyramid. Izumi was guiding them through the burning heat of the desert

They were accompanied by Yamato, Koushiro & Koji, but they soon splitted

_Takenouchi Sora_

I was supposed to team with Mimi, Miyako and Izumi to find my Crest ? I think I could deal with that… if Mimi wasn't teasing me about Yamato all the time. Yes, we have quite the stormy relationship. Since the SkullGreymon deblacle, we were back together. That made it painful to leave him…

Anyway, Mimi was fun to have around when she wasn't teasing or…

"It's too hot ! Even in America, it's not that hot !''

Or whining. As it stands right now, she was kinda right to do so. That heat was hard to deal with

"Jun should have come with us, not to say you're useless, Izumi-senpai''

"No problem, Sora. It's true that I can create wind to tone down the heat here, even a little but it cost me energy in the long run. That I could use to fight, if necessary. We should be careful, Etemonkey's base is around our destination, and that ape has not the best intentions"

Izumi's earpiece rang, she activated it by slightly pressing a button

"Wind here, What is it, Central ? Okay, understood, we'll be careful."

"What is it ?"

"Etemonkey has Cockatrimon around this Zone, we should be careful.

"Cockatrimon ?"

"Champion level, but he can be a threat if you don't know him."

"How we should know about that"

"You don't. I do."

We got interrupted by Mimi

"Hey, isn't that a cruise boat coming ?

We turned around to see that indeed, a cruise boat was coming our way… in the desert !

_Orimoto Izumi_

Okay, so, I was supposed to make sure those three don't get hurt while they are looking for their Crests. And the first thing they want to do is...

Well, before finishing my sentence, I should inform you of what Koji told me just a little ago... Because, yes, when I said "Light" earlier, I was referring to Koji, not Hikari Yagami. We better sort that before it gets confusing… Anyway, Cockatrimon is around here, on a big cruise boat. And the first thing those three are doing ? Climbing on a cruise boat ? Okay, Cockatrimon is a Champion, not an Ultimate. They should be more careful. Anyway, they ran into the ship to be welcomed by a swamp of Numemon. The three girls ran each to a room into the ship.

We should be careful, girls. You remember that call earlier ? Central told me Cockatrimon has a cruise boat like this one.

He's a Champion, right ? No problem then.

There's one. What if he's not alone. You saw Okuwamon, right ? What if I told you this is not the only possible Perfect form for Kuwagamon ? Megadramon is another one. One that would mean trouble. Gigadramon too, but not with Cockatrimon

You mean they can... fuse ?

Yup, It's called Jogress Digivolution.

I could hear three distincts sighs

It means we could do that too ?

There's very few Digimon that evolve through Jogress Digivolving... Hawkmon is known to be able to Jogress Digivolve, that's all. Piyomon, too, but not before you reach Ultimate, and that's not safe in that case to Jogress Digivolve

Mimi and Sora were eyeing Miyako with some kind of jealousy

On the other end... Piyomon is known to evolve into a variety of Holy Beast Digimon... and Palmon, well, it will depends on you, Mimi-chan. You're on the right path, anyway.

That's a good thing to hear. You said Cockatrimon might be on that ship, let's see the captain to warn him then !

Good idea, for once.

They ran to look for the captain. I called the headquarters quickly

''Central, Wind here. We are aboard of a cruise ship that might be Cockatrimon's. Any Digimon signals nearby ?''

"Central to Wind, there's a signal on the ship but we can't identify him. We can sense three others, but there's far from your position. Be careful and watch out for Etemonkey "

"Roger. I'm following the Children to the captain's cabin, just so you know".

I started to run after the girls, I reached them when they reached the captain's cabin.

Hello; Is there anyone ?

A Bird Digimon appeared at the door. He was looking like a giant chicken with red feathers.

"What is it ? Who dares disturbing me, the captain ?"

"We are looking for something in this area, but we would like to avoid bad meetings"

"Oh, you're the Legendary Warrior of Wind, correct ?"

I took a second before answering that. I mean, we were pretty much known around the world, but, that was suspicious to say the least, as most Digimon didn't remember our human forms

"Yeah. We have reason to think some Digimon want to make sure my current mission fails."

"Let me guess, it involves the three children ?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, captain Akatorimon is here !

"Akatorimon ?"

"Yes, Maybe you were confusing me with my brother Cockatrimon. My brother has been doing bad stuff lately. I'm not okay with what he's doing with Etemonkey".

I could hear the three girls behind me sighing in relief.

"Have a safe trip, Chosen Children. You too, Warrior of Wind."

"Thanks."

We left the cabin, and went to have some well-deserved fun on the cruise ship, but what we didn't know at the time is that our enemy was coming nearer than we thought

Anyway, we left and went in the giant dining room, to be served one of the best meal I've ever eaten. I was being cautious though. I've been tricked with food before… Remember the Toucanmon ? I do remember. I saw them again after all that I mean when the Legendary Warriors came back. They still fell for Ranamon, or should I say Jun…

Be careful. We have been tricked once before with a giant meal. By Toucanmons.

Hawkmon turned his eyes on me and cleared his throat.

"I am not sure of the reasons why some of my kind would try to trick a Legendary Warrior like yourself, Orimoto Izumi-san."

"I had forgotten you were clever enough to know Toucanmon is one of your Armor Evolution forms."

"While I take this as a compliment, I feel insulted by your words. I am indeed intelligent enough to know Toucanmon require the Digimental of Kindness to be used on one of my kind to come to be."

"In any case, it seems like those particular Toucanmon were part of Ranamon's fan club, as stupid as it might seem. Ranamon being at the time one of my enemies, it means that they were pretty much against us Legendary Warrior that were doing good deeds. We saw them later, as the Royal Knights were doing Lucemon's biding. We made peace that time."

"Seems like it."

"Girls, we should look for any trace of our Crests..."

"Or of the Digimentals...I mean, they could be kind of helpful"

"You too want to armor digivolve, Hawkmon, don't you ?"

"Indeed, I do"

We were moving into the Continent of Server, as the ship sailed through the desert. We sailed for a couple of hours, without encountering a clue on the position of either Crest or Digimental. I was still on edge, because I still remember how we were tricked by the Toucanmon. I mean, we made peace after that, when the Royal Knight were taking the code of that particular part of the Digital World, but that experience showed me you have to always be careful, even with nice Digimons.

And what followed proved me right.

After a time, the ship brutally stopped. We were nearing the mountain, and I could see a temple on the base. This temple could potentially contains either Crest or Digimental. We went out of the ship.

"Already leaving my company ? Too bad..."

"What are you saying, Captain Akatorimon ?"

"What I mean, is that I lead you where you could find something useful for you... but you won't go to it. Etemonkey would be really, _really, _angry if you get to those Digimentals. Yes, we know they are here. Etemonkey actually has the Digimental of Honour with him. Sorry for you, but we put the Digimental of Purity elsewhere, and I came here to pick up the last one."

"As if we will let you ! Miyako, Mimi, let's beat this guy !

Sora led her two friends, they took battle stances, Digivices out.

\- DIGISOUL... CHARGE !  
_Piyomon digivolves to... _Piyomon grew about four times her size into a giant bird with burning wings and her beak grew as well, with fangs all over... _BIRDRAMON !_

_Palmon digivolves to... _Palmon grew about half the size of Birdramon, transforming into a human cactus, sporting boxing gloves... _TOGEMON_

_Hawkmon digivolves to... _Hawkmon grew about two thirds of Birdramon, his head now sporting two horns... _AQUILAMON !_

Akatorimon seemed upset to be facing against three Champion Digimon... but quickly sporting a wicked smile, as a buzzing sound started, and two Kuwagamons and another Digimon joined him. That Digimon ressembled Akatorimon, so I guess it was Cockatrimon, his brother

"Now the fight is even, Chosen Children. Will you join our dance, Warrior of Wind ?"

"I don't feel the need of doing so, Akatorimon. Even with your brother around. I know you don't like fighting."

"Don't take your mind off your mission. I mentioned there was a Digimental in... remember, you better go with the Child of Love, if I was you."

Something I don't like with those bad guys... they always try to make themselves look smarter. Indeed Sora, Mimi and Miyako had run inside after making their partners evolve. They did tell the Digimental of Love was inside.

"Akatorimon, will you fight, or you're here to distract me ?"

"Actually, I'm doing both. _Akatori Kick !"_

He threw himself at me, right claw forward, I just jumped back and quickly pulled out my D-Tector and spirit evolved into Fairymon. Hell, why do I need to fight him ?  
Aquilamon & Birdramon were doing good against the two Kuwagamons, but I couldn't say the same for Togemon. Cockatrimon had evaded her every punch and when Togemon tried to land a direct hit with her _Chiku Chiku Bang Bang _attack, Cockatrimon just used his superior leg strength to jump over him. She had been lucky evading the _Petra Fire _attack for now.

Let's focus on Akatorimon for now though. Now that I've evolved, I know I can fight him, but I had to stay focus. Akatorimon has an attack similar to the Petra Fire, but in his case, he could really well both petrify and shatter me at the same time, making him all the more dangerous. Akatorimon tried throwing a kick again, but I evaded it and counter-attacked with a _Tornado Gamba_ that threw against his own ship. I threw a _Brezza Petalo_ at him, just in case. He was already out cold. For a Champion, he really was weak.

"What did you do to my brother ?! _Petra Fire !"_

There was a red light, and I lost consciousness.

_Takenouchi Sora_

So, yes, I made Piyomon evolve into Birdramon and basically ran into the cavern, because that was my Crest. Miyako followed me, because we've been told that those bearing ''the primary traits'' will not be able to lift the Digimental. Funny enough, Akatorimon has said they had lift it no problem. Anyway, we didn't had that much trouble finding the Digimental, and the crest glowed before going into my Tag. I had Mimi's tag with me as well, so we had the Crests of that temple... we needed the Digimental though, and pronto. We ran outside of the cavern, at the moment Izumi got actually beaten by Cockatrimon. She was now a statue

"Crap... Aquilamon !" Miyako called "it's time to use that... DIGIMENTAL UP !

Aquilamon shrank back to Hawkmon, and the glow of armor evolution appeared around him...

_Hawkmon armor digivolves to... "Habataku Aijou" Halsemon !__  
_Halsemon was ressembling Hawkmon, but he had a more griffin-like appearance, as he was walking on all fours. His helmet was engraved with the Crest of Love.

**_Digimon Analyser : _**_Halsemon is an Beast-type, Armor Digimon known as the Wings of Love ! Never count him out of a fight, as he can fire laser beams from both eyes and helmet, and rotate at high speed to slash opponents. Some said Halsemon's eyes can also hypnotize you !_

Armor, or Champion, that doesn't matter ! _Petra Fire !_

Halsemon used his superior speed to evade the petrifying beam. Distracted, Cockatrimon didn't realize Togemon was behind him

Take that ! _Chiku Chiku Bang Bang_ !

Cockatrimon got launched at the statue of Fairymon, Birdramon took the blow in place of Izumi.

You pesky children... first my brother got beat by the Warrior of Wind, then I'm beaten by you ? That's not happening ! Kuwagamons !

Think twice about what you're about to do, Cockatrimon. Said someone at my right.

Everyone turned to the direction of that new voice. I could see a girl, about Miyako's age. She was wearing a long black sleeveless dress, with a black sweater jacket, I couldn't see her face though, as she was wearing a large hood over it, with a black cape. At her feet, there was a dog Digimon, nuzzling at her leg.

"Are you another one of those Children ?"

"Don't compare me to them, Cockatrimon. I'm here to make sure you don't disobey the orders. You are only to make sure they don't get a hold of the most important Digimentals."

Her voice felt like a knife cutting through your skin. There was so much anger in it… The Digimon at her feet looked worriedly at her face.

"Who are you, human ?"

He had a point. Who's that girl ?

\- "My name doesn't matter. Just know I am also a Chosen Child. This guy at my feet is my partner. But he is not fighting here."

So that dog, which my Digivice had identified as _Labramon, _Rookie Level, was her partner.

"And you're not needed here, so get away."

"I am not ? Etemonkey ordered you to get those Digimental to him. As it stands, you got two out of three. I'm here to check on you, making sure you keep a perfect record."

"And I will, after I beat those children"

"Brother, I will fight them"

Shit, Akatorimon woke up. He was glowing red. I heard a noise somewhere, and that wasn't coming from that mysterious girl, who was just standing here, keeping her hood up. I quickly shot a look at her partner. He looked… worried, but more importantly, he looked… sad ?

_Akatorimon jogress digivolves to...__  
__Kuwagamon jogress digivolves to..._

_GIGADRAMON !_

**_Digimon Analyser : _**_Gigadramon is a Perfect Level, Cyborg-type Digimon ! A combat-species Digimon that got enhanced by remodelling him and armoured to the teeth ! He is supposed to be a dark counterpart to Megadramon ! Therefore he also uses the Genocide Gear special attack, but also beware his Guilty Claw !_

Now we are in trouble. How are we supposed to fight a Perfect level Digimon ?

_Inoue Miyako_

We are in trouble. Like, in deep trouble. We are only three Champions, well an Armor and two Champions, against a Champion and a Perfect level Digimon. I know i'm supposed to bear the Crest of Honour, actually engraved in both my Tag and Digivice but... I don't know if we are gonna survive this.

Plus, there is that dark-haired girl... who is she ?

Let's focus on the opponent, now, shall we ? So Gigadramon was a big serpent like digimon, with two mechanical arms.

\- "Halsemon, can you beat him ?"  
\- "I am not sure, Miyako-san. I am only an Armor Type Digimon. While it's true some of us can hang with some of the weaker Perfect-level, I am afraid that neither me, nor him falls in our respective categories.  
\- Meaning you're not a powerful Armor Digimon that can hang out with Perfect-level, and he's not a weak Perfect either ?  
\- Indeed. But, if we manage to take out Cockatrimon, we might stand a chance. Izumi-san would be freed from the Petra Fire, and could slide evolve to her Beast Warrior counterpart. In any case, we need Shutumon if we want to win this.

I turned to the statue that was now Izumi-san. Her D-Tector was glowing, and I could almost see an image of Shutumon glaring in anger to Gigadramon.

Anyway, Gigadramon was handing Togemon a beating. Like... really. He had thrown her around a couple of times, then wanted to throw her into Izumi... Birdramon again, took the blow for the statue. But both Digimon shrank back to Rookie after that, defeated.

We are definitely in trouble. It's only Halsemon against both Gigadramon and Cockatrimon.

\- So, it's only the Child of Honour against us, brother, i'm letting you finish that. Said Cockatrimon with the nearest thing he could do for a wicked grin.  
\- Oh no, you're not escaping this ... "brother", unless you can evolve too, you're not my brother _anymore._

So, Cockatrimon can't escape this ? That was our chance... Halsemon attacks him with Tempest Wing and throw him into his, former I guess, brother's ship. He hit a Kuwagamon along the way. I heard a noise coming from somewhere... it still wasn't that girl though. She was standing here. I couldn't see her face, because she was wearing a hood. But I could almost see her glaring at me... She was wearing a long black dress, a black sweater, and if I could take a guess, I would say black leather boots. She had more fashion sense than I do, then again, I don't care about that. Her partner looked like he wanted to do something, but couldn't.

Back to Cockatrimon, he started to also glow red... is he Jogress Digivolving too ? It seems so... Izumi-san also started to glow, as she was freed from the _Petra Fire_ attack. So yes, he's evolving !

_Cockatrimon, jogress digivolve to...__  
__Kuwagamon, jogress digivolve to..._

_MEGADRAMON !_

**_Digimon Analyser : _**_Megadramon is a Perfect Level, Cyborg-type Digimon ! A combat-species Digimon that got enhanced by remodelling him and armoured to the teeth ! His counterpart is Gigadramon ! Beware his Genocide Gear and Ultimate Slicer !_

Okay, now we don't have a choice... Izumi is here, but I think she can't fight and Halsemon basically ate a double Genocide Gear, and devolve back to Hawkmon. Izumi turned to us

\- "We better withdraw and come back with a plan. Central, we need a portal at our coordinate, back to Holy Angel's Castle."  
-_ "Roger. We are arranging that. What happened ?"__  
__\- "_I'll make a full report at Holy Angel's Castle"  
\- "For a Legendary Warrior, you're weak, Orimoto Izumi."  
\- "Give us a break, what can we do against two Perfect. I'm no Takuya, you know. At least, Calmaramon was fair, even if she was a vindicative bitch."  
\- "That's right, find excuses, but when you'll be facing the master, there will be no more excuse."

"Izumi seemed startled by her words and shot her a look. If looks could kill, that one would have rip her hood to shreds."

\- "Just who are you ? I have an idea... You don't seem to be here, in that battle on your own accord. At least, not on that side."

Judging by that Labramon's face, Izumi had just hit jackpot. But before he could answer, the girl did.

\- "I am. I have been saved by the master. He saved me after my life got destroyed. I'll serve him, no matter the cost."  
\- "I think I know who you are... Are you Kurayami Higorashi ?"

That girl turned around, snapped her fingers and both her, Megadramon and Gigadramon disappeared without answering. Kurayami Higorashi ? Looks like there is indeed more to the Digital World than we know... Labramon shot another look at Izumi, before disappearing as well.

A portal appeared and we reappeared on the meadow near Holy Angel's Castle. Daisy was waiting for us.

\- "What happened, Orimoto ? Did you get the Crests ?"  
\- "We did get the Crest of Love, Honour and Purity, along with the Digimental of Love. The Digimental of Purity and Honour are currently in the hands of an Etemon, called Etemonkey, it seems"  
\- "From Daemon's army. Either that guy is alive, or Lucemon is using the other Lords' pawns.  
Something else to report ?"  
\- "We fought against Megadramon and Gigadramon... they basically defeated us with ease... I've been careless."  
\- "You have."  
\- "But it seems like there's more to the story. We saw a girl that can be potentially be her daughter."  
\- "Kanashimi's daughter ? We got to tell Gankoomon about this. Only him can potentially identify the girl. I know Kanashimi went back here multiple times since we create the Digital Gate program. That's a job for a Digimon we can trust with our lives."  
\- "That's all I have to report."  
\- "You did fine back there. Next time, you are getting those two Digimentals."  
\- "For sure, we are, Daisy-san !" I chipped in.

She sighed.

\- "For now, back to training, we need to have you ready. Light and Hope are the last we are going to look for. And we are gonna need everyone."

_Lucemon_

\- "Etemonkey, reporting from Lilithmon's castle."  
\- "I'm listening."  
\- "Megadramon and Gigadramon, formerly Cockatrimon and Akatorimon, just reported back. The Children have the Digimental of Love, along with the Crest of Love, Purity and Honour."  
\- "I believe I said I didn't tolerate failure."  
\- "On the other hand... I have in my possession both Digimental of Purity and Honour."  
\- "You are just saving your own rear end for now. Honour is one of the most powerful Digimental. It allows them... or us, for that matter, to digivolve straight to Ultimate. You are to report any new development. Shall you fail to secure most of the Digimental between Humility, Strength, Forgiveness, Trust, Miracles or Destiny, you will be destroyed. Is that clear, Etemon ?"  
\- "As clear as crystal, Lucemon-sama."  
\- "You are dismissed."  
\- "Just one more thing. Gigadramon said a human girl made sure orders were executed. Who was it ?"

I smiled at that... so that pawn has already enter the fray ?

\- "Ow... Just a little surprise for someone from Lilithmon. Rest assured. Unless the spell on that person breaks... she's in our side."

I started to laugh as Etemonkey disconnected.  
_  
_**_Next, in Digital Angels 01 ;_** _We will follow another group of Chosen Children, likely Koushiro and Yamato... what's gonna happen this time ? Who's that mysterious girl ? Is it indeed Kurayami Higorashi ?_

So our favourite Children got their Crests, but this battle is not over... They still have to get back the Digimental from that singing ape, Etemon !

I had an idea with Togemon, after being thrown into Izumi, evolving into Shutumon to turn things around. Or another, with Miyako using her own digimental (accidentally... to free Izumi and have her Double Spirit Evolve, not to JetSilphymon, but maybe to AncientIrismon, but I scrapped that at the end. Maybe, for a later fight. They need to lose a couple of times, even with all the aid they have.

So yeah, there's now that mysterious girl... I know who she is, of course, but eh, that's gonna be fun to write.

Jaa.


	10. Chapter 9

**-** So, that's sums up approximately how much of an idiot you can be.  
\- Oh, curse you, Fear. I just hadn't realised I hadn't updated chapter 9. I realized after posting chapter 10 and 11, which is why you can speak about this in the author's note at the beginning of Chapter 9.  
\- I hope your readers won't mind.  
\- I don't think they care. Triple dose of Digitals Angels isn't that bad. Anyway, enjoy those three installment of Digital Angels, and I'll be back with chapter 12 very soon, I hope.  
\- When you're finished typing it, that is.  
\- Fear, the day shall come you're battling someone in this story. Pray that I'm in a good mood, and your Curse Callings will work. If I'm not, you're in deep trouble.  
**\- _And he has yet to do it.  
\- Do you wish to die a slow and painful death, Fear ?  
\- You wouldn't.  
_****_\- Remember you have access to what I've written so far, and you know what I can do.  
\- Tsss. _**

* * *

_**Title : Digitals Angels**_  
_**By : Luckash**_  
_**Disclaimer : I don't own any material related to Digimon, Evangelion or any anime material mentioned in this story**_  
_**Part II : Gathering of the Crests**_  
_**Chapter 9 : Friendship, Knowledge and Forgiveness**_

* * *

Yamato, Koushiro and Iori were in the desert with Koji. They were initially with Izumi's group, but they had splitted after a while. They didn't found the pyramid, and they had heard Sora got her crest in a cave near the end of the desert. They also had an encounter with their first encounter with Megadramon and Gigadramon. If it wasn't for Sora witnessing them Jogress digivolve, Yamato would have left the Digital World for the Real World to "smack some sense into that brat Suzuhara"

_Koushiro Izumi_

Koji-san had evolved to Garmmon and was trying his best to be swift, since we were in a desert, but even he was suffering from the intense heat.

\- "Why did they chosen me and Izumi to walk you children through a fucking desert ? At least Izumi had her wind powers but what can I do… Jeez, Gabumon, when was the last time you took a bath ?" he whined. That question was uncalled for. I do not smell anything particular from Gabumon, and the little guy was in front of me… and Yamato.  
\- "Yesterday, why ?"  
\- "You stink ! You reek sweat."  
\- "How can you tell it's Gabumon ? We are all sweating because of that heat"

Gabumon was panting, but we all were because of the heat.

\- "Sorry, we didn't tell you, I think but… Since we came back for the Digital World the first time, we were bestowed with an enhanced sense." He paused for a second. "I was the unlucky one to get an enchanced… sense of smell. I can smell even the faintest odor. I can unironically say I have a better nose than those dogs policemen use. And believe me, sometimes it's really uncomfortable." I could hear a faint hint of something… maybe shame ? "Have you ever been on a train, by a hot summer day, when everyone comes back from work ?

\- "You can't mean…When the smell of everyone's sweat gets mixed in the air, making even breathing that air a pain ?  
\- "Precisely. I absolutely refuse to climb on a train during those days. It's impossible. I would pass out. I hardly take the train in those instances anymore"

I was curious now. Koji-san seemed really serious about this, and I do not picture him as the kind that would overexaggerate such an important information as a possible enhanced sense.

\- "But back to the topic, Gabumon, I…  
\- "So you're smelling my fur, that's it ?"  
\- "Indeed. That fur is causing you to sweat hard, so the smell is strong. Really strong."  
\- "What are the enhanced senses of the other warriors ?"  
\- "Takuya has enhanced sight, Izumi has enhanced touch, I have enhanced smell, Tomoki has enhanced hearing, and Junpei has enhanced sense of taste."  
\- "And your brother ?"  
\- "Enhanced sixth sense. He has the best intuition of all Warriors."  
\- "As for the new Warriors ?"  
\- "They don't have any of that."

I took my chance right there.

\- "I suppose you were serious about this. I guess those enhanced senses each come with a drawback."

\- "Enhanced smell, means, as I said, I can detect even the faintest odor. The drawbacks are few, but lets say it depends on the situation. Enhanced sight means Takuya can see even the slightest difference in one's way of carrying himself, for example. He became really good at deciphering facial expressions or body language. Enhanced taste means Junpei is barred from eating the spiciest meals, as all that spice would probably kill his tongue."

\- "As for Tomoki and Izumi ?"

\- "Those are probably the trickiest. Tomoki can hear a fly from another room as if it was on the table next to him, or maybe next to his own ear. But he can also hear more… personal things. Don't ever talk about this to either Takuya or Izumi, but Tomoki can overhear them and actually did more than once.

\- "He overheard them ? Doing what ?"

\- "Having sex. He overhears them from the other side of their apartment. As for Izumi, well, I can tell you firsthand she feels everything that touches her at least threefold. The slightest touch, she knows. I remember a pickpocket tried to rob her once. I can still hear her shout… and the slap that poor man ate. Tomoki winced hearing it, if that helps you get how hard he got slapped. And for more… intimate contact, she feels it tenfold, at the very least. I think someone took advantage of that, once.

Koji left us to think about what we just heard. That was… something to say the least. I made a mental note to write that down on my laptop at the first chance I get. But that detail about Orimoto-san makes for very, very awkward moments.

\- "So, where are we going, Koji-san ?" Yamato asked after a while  
\- "Visiting a friend of mine in his secret lair. He has said he might know where your Crests are. Don't worry, he was the one taking care of us during our first trip"  
\- "So, Bokomon, that's right ?"  
\- "Indeed. If it wasn't for Bokomon, half of our adventures would have ended really bad. He is not a fighter, rather a caretaker, but still"

In the heat of the desert, we chose to ride on Garurumon… I always had my Digivice in hand, in the case we needed some extra power.

We swiflty went to a point in the desert, in which Koji made us stop. He digivolved to Wolfmon and waited for something. He suddenly raised his head.

\- I smell something. And that's not Garurumon's fur. A Digimon is nearby. 500m southwest of here. And that's not Bokomon. Get ready. ''

I quickly unclipped my Digivice. My purple DigiSoul quickly went to my hand.

_DigiSoul… CHARGE !  
__Tentomon, digivolve ! _My partner lost his shell and grew four times his size, gaining a shiny grey exoskeleton, three pairs of wings and an horn on his skull. _Kabuterimon !_

Kabuterimon got ready. Iori stayed behind me. He had trouble getting his partner to evolve, and anyway… we were waiting for our opponent, wary. I hated the feeling.

Suddenly, a serpentine Digimon unleashed a series of missiles on us. It took all of Koji's speed to redirect all attacks.

\- Damn it ! That was Megadramon !

But that wasn't everything. Megadramon gave some orders and a bunch of serpentine Digimons stayed to fight. Koji-san quickly identify them as Airdramons, Champion level. So, our partners started to fight. Koji-san stayed away from the fight, as he deemed we could win it without his help.

There was a swarm of 15 Airdramons. Kabuterimon quickly slew one with an Electro Shocker. Garurumon had some trouble to fight them, and he was obliged to jump to take some down with his _Freeze Fang_ But quickly there was only one Airdramon remaining, and this one was darker than the others

\- How dare you, puny humans ? You can't defeat me.  
\- Everyone we've faced so far said so, yet, except for your boss, we defeated them all.  
\- You won't defeat me… Spinning Needle !

The attack was just him flapping his wings to create an air vacuum. Garurumon jumped aside, as Kabuterimon basically flew away. Iori and Armadimon got caught in the vacuum though.

\- You're done for ! DEATH ARROW !

Armadimon rolled into a ball and started spinning as Airdramon launched his attack. He was hit nonetheless, but as he was starting to stop spinning, he began glowing, as light was pouring from Iori's Digivce.

\- About time ! DigiSoul Charge !  
_Armadimon, digivolve ! _The digimon grew about 5 times his own size, gaining spikes on his whole body as its tail become a big mass. _ANKYLOMON !_

Now, time to end this… TAIL HAMMER ! Ankylomon, as his name was now suggesting, was basically a big ankylosaurus. As he was in the air, he started to do a front flip, and smashed violently his tail into Airdramon, smashing him into the ground ! He then used the force of the impact with Airdramon to leap into the air

\- "You're done, snake, _Megaton Press_, da'gyaa !"

Ankylomon slammed himself into Airdramon, effectively destroying it. He loaded the data as a small pink Digimon appeared.

\- I'm sorry, I was late because of that _bakamon !  
_\- Don't worry, Bokomon… or should I say Piccolomon ?  
\- I would rather be called Piccolomon, the name of this form, but Bokomon is fine as well. You've grown, Koji-kun.  
\- I know, we all have.  
\- Where are the others ?  
\- We're on a mission. Those kids with me are the Chosen of Friendship, Knowledge and Forgiveness, respectively. We are looking for the place where their Crests could be located.  
\- I see…  
\- Izumi is the only one who had the Children of Love, Purity and Honour getting their Crests, they even got the Digimental of Love. But the Digimental of Purity and Honour had already been taken to Etemonkey.  
\- For the love of the Olympians, not that stupid ape…

We went inside of the barrier, and all the way to Pïccolomon's lair.

A Gazimon was working in a truck, trying to locate something. Inside the truck, two objects were stored in wooden crates.

\- Etemonkey-sama, we've lost the signal of the Chosen in the desert !  
\- What ? Try to track them down ! Lucemon-sama is gonna kill me if I fail to get those kids !  
\- We've also received two messages, from both Megadramon and Gigadramon. They managed to secure two locations. Megadramon secured the upside-down pyramid in the uttermost northern part of the desert of Server. And Gigadramon did the Desert Colosseum.

Etemonkey was thinking about what he just heard.

\- "Okay… so that's what we are gonna do. Tell them to report directly to whoever they want. Since they are Perfect level, there is no point in having them under me. Wait… the upside-down pyramid, isn't that Nanomon's lair ? And also the place where that particular thing is laying."  
\- "Supposedly, Etemonkey-sama."  
\- "Find a way to call Megadramon. I've a plan. Send also a message to Gigadramon and tell him to secure whatever item may be laying in the Colosseum. Lucemon-sama won't tolerate any more failure"  
\- "Roger that, Etemonkey-sama !"

Etemonkey smirked. Things were going to get interesting.

_Minamoto Koji_

\- "Okay, so that's where they might be."  
\- Exactly, And I'm afraid I can't help you. I can't get anywhere near this zone of the desert. the closer I can get you is the _"Warping Sphinx"_.

Bokomon, or Piccolomon, I should say, was really trying to help us. Neemon hadn't changed a bit, but Piccolomon couldn't snap his pants anymore, without deleting him.

\- Is what ? asked Koushiro. That kid was curious. I guess I like that. Although the Knowledge apparently came from me. I don't know. I never met the people that created the Crests. I just heard they based the Crests off the first group or the one that came after the Royal Knights, which means… us.  
\- Southwest of here, there is a cavern. To access this cavern, you have to be able to move a stone slab engraved with a symbol. But you can also access this by way of a stone statue of a sphinx, which happened to be about 800m away from an upside-down pyramid, where Nanomon has his lair. the inside of the cavern is engraved with DigiCode, which can warp you to different locations.  
\- That's handy. Can you get us there ?  
\- Of course. But you have to be careful. Etemonkey has his Dark Network spread through a good part of this desert. I would not be surprised if he has a way of tracking you.  
\- That would be how he could give orders to Megadramon to drop with those Airdramon so quickly. Koushiro quickly interjected  
\- "You're quick to get to the point, Izumi-kun. Indeed that would be how. You have to be careful, this ape is a perfect level. I would like to say I can defeat him but I'm pretty sure he has a trick up his sleeve."  
\- "Piccolomon-san, just bring us to the Warping Sphinx please, we'll try to deal with Etemonkey."  
\- "That's the plan. Neemon, i'll be going with the Childrens for a moment. I leave this place to you."  
\- "Okay"

We left for our destination. On the way, I heard my earpiece ringing

\- "This is Central. Who just answered ?"  
\- "This is Koji, Warrior of Light, What's the matter ?"  
\- "We had lost your group position. We just got it back. We were worried you have fallen at the hands of Etemonkey, for a second"  
\- "Nah, I brought them to Bokomon, or should I say Piccolomon."  
\- "Right, so where are you heading now ?"  
\- "A place known as the Warping Sphinx"  
\- "Okay, so you are going too far on the south. It's southwest."  
\- "Roger that. But we can't go in a straight line to the southwest. We are trying to evade Etemonkey."  
\- "Don't worry about that. If we couldn't find you until now, it is likely Etemonkey could not as well. And the Warping Sphinx will likely move you."

We went in a straight line to the entrance. and indeed there was a rock engraved with the Crest of Knowledge. That was our luck, and we went inside. It seemed like a cavern to me

\- "Koji-san, why is that place call "The Warping Sphinx" ? Koushiro asked  
\- "Look around you. We are surrounded by DigiCode. Try to erase part of this symbol, on your right." I replied. I like how that kid seems interested by everything. We need more people to invest time in researching the Digital World.

I did just as Koji said. The door just disappeared but another one appeared. This one was going through the sphinx mouth and was leading to an upside-down pyramid. Piccolomon pointed the pyramid with his spear.

\- "We are currently in the uttermost northern part of Server Continent Desert. This pyramid right here, it's Nanomon's lair. He moved from the Autumn Leaf Fair, which is a long way of here, a long time ago, when he got tired of living in the town. But word got around that in reality, he had found something more interesting to study."  
\- "Which is ?"  
\- "The core of Etemonkey's Dark Network. The thing is… Nanomon is a Machine-Type Digimon. I guess he connected himself to the central computer of the network, absorbing every information available. But there was… too much information for him."  
\- "Are you suggesting Nanomon overheated ?"  
\- "Not only he probably overheated, because he was processing too much information at once. But he had a conflict with Etemonkey, and since then, he hasn't left the pyramid. Some people say he has become the computer himself."  
\- "We will only know by going there, right ?"  
\- "Indeed"  
\- "Koushiro, I suggest we call Central. Before they call us, asking why we are _north _when we were going _southwest.  
_\- "Wait, Koji-san, we told them we were going to the Warping Sphinx. Koushiro-kun, do you have a marker or something ?"  
\- "Nope."  
\- "I do. Here" said Iori, giving me a black marker  
\- "Rewrite this symbol, and erase part of this one right here." ordered Piccolomon

Rewriting the symbol closed the door to the pyramid, and erasing the other one led us to someplace else. It looked like a Roman Colosseum. And, on two pedestals were lying… The Digimental of Knowledge !

\- "That's our luck." said Koji, then, pushing a button on his earpiece. "Central, this is Minamoto Koji. We are at the Warping Sphinx. He warped us to the Desert Colosseum. There, we found the Digimental of Knowledge, belonging to Izumi Koushiro. What's the plan ? We can't potentially wait. I need to get someone here, before Etemonkey or one of his goons does ! Listen, Megadramon and Gigadramon are Perfect level. Izumi faced them and someone digivolved them ! WHAT ? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ! Something that random can't be natural !

He was almost shouting curses at his earpiece. In the meantime, I had my computer up, and was trying to study the symbols and the program that was lying behind them.

Suddenly, Koji turned to us.

\- "It seems like we are alone in this. I don't like that. They can't possibly think Cockatrimon and Akatorimon evolving to Perfect via Jogress at nearly the same time was random and natural."  
\- "One Jogress Digivolution can be considered normal…" started Piccolomon  
\- "But two, in the same place, with an interval of less than three minutes, it can't." finished Koji.  
\- "Indeed. Even I found this to be fishy. At least."

_Yamato Ishida_

While they were talking about the strategy, I was leaning my back on the wall. I had my eyes on the stone slab, just behind the pedestals. The Crest of Forgiveness was here. Yet, no trace of my Crest of Friendship. Yet, my Tag had a beeping pulse.

Koji finally decided we were to take the Crest, then the Digimentals… and if we could, just bail out as quick as possible. We got the Crest and Digimentals, but as I was advancing towards the pedestals, I realised that the pedestals were on another slab, in which my crest was engraved ! The slabs disappeared and right behind it was…

\- "Damn it !"

There was a bunch of big black wires. Judging by Koji's curse, it meant trouble. And I knew how powerful could be Megadramon's Ultimate… Mugendramon was.

\- "What are those wires; Koji-san ?"  
\- "Etemonkey's Dark Network, that's what they are. That means that he knows where we are. We have to run… QUICK."  
\- "Wait, Koji-san, look !"

Iori was pointing the wires, and I realised there was a small chamber there. Koji basically sniffed the air.

\- "I smell a trap... " he started then he stopped. "Impossible. I smell Kanashimi Higorashi. The scent isn't exactly the same, but it's similar enough. Could that mean… either Gankoomon or…"  
\- "Why is that impossible to smell that person, Koji-san ? Is she dead or ?  
\- "Indeed, Iori-kun. She died in a car accident last year. But…"  
\- "You haven't told them yet, Legendary Warrior ?" asked a voice, amused.

A hooded girl was standing on the wires. In her hand, was the Digimental of Forgiveness.

\- "We didn't feel the need to tell them. It didn't seem important."  
\- "It doesn't seem important ?! You have to be kidding me. It IS important to tell them how dangerous the Demon Lords can be."  
\- "We know how dangerous they can be." I interjected. "Getting beaten means permanent deletion."  
\- "If only that. Demon Lords can affect your _mind_ if you're not careful. Kanashimi Higorashi felt the wrath of one." she said  
\- "Remember Dynasmon and LordKnightmon ?" Koji added, surprisingly ?  
\- "How does she know about Mrs Higorashi ?"  
\- "Because…"  
\- "SHUT UP ! DON'T SAY IT !"  
\- "What is the matter, Child of Darkness ?"

Gigadramon had arrived.

\- "Those pesky children. Lucemon wants them gone, right ?" she said.  
\- "With pleasure ! _**Energy Shot !**_"  
\- "Not even in your dreams ! _Beast Spirit Evolution ! __**Solar Laser !  
**_**  
**The two attacks exploded on contact with each other. Quickly, we went into battle position, as we knew we weren't getting out without a fight.

\- "Why are you doing this ?" growled Koji to the girl  
\- "Where were you for a year, Legendary Warriors ? You didn't realise I was here, in the Digital World ?"  
\- "Do you realise how huge this world is ? Where did you land ?"  
\- "My master's castle. He has a grudge against all of you guys."  
\- "Who precisely ?"  
\- "ALL of you, he said. He said you killed his queen."  
\- "Your master is crazy."  
\- "My master is kind. He took care of me, when I was lost."

Koji had to stop talking to evade an attack from Gigadramon.

\- "Let's end this… _**Genocide Attack !**_"

Koji had to jump, and like Takuya did back at the Tokyo Dome, he digivolved into BeoWulfmon, without shedding his Beast Form. And managed to block all missiles with his _**Licht Angriff**_

\- "As you said, Gigadramon, let's end this… _**ZWEIHANDER**_ !

He launched himself at Gigadramon, faster than the eye could see, and slashed him open. Gigadramon disappeared into the girl's digivice.

\- "You're lucky I was here, Gigadramon." she said. And she turned back to Koji, holding the Digimental of Forgiveness "Unfortunately, I'm taking this back with me. I'll give it to you the day you'll show me y'all worth it"

And with a snap of her fingers, she disappeared.

\- "Let's go back. At least we have the Crests."  
\- "Koji-san, if we destroy the wires, shouldn't it do some damage to Etemonkey's Dark Network ?"  
\- "It might. A good thing would be to use that Digimental of Knowledge we just got. Iori, I give you the honor"  
\- "Okay" he said, then rising the Digimental in the air "DIGIMENTAL UP !"

_"Armadimon, armor digivolve !" _

Armadimon grew approximately to my height, and morphed into somewhat of a mole cricket, with yellow armor, a drill nose, and drills at its arms.

"_Hagane no Eichi… DIGMON !"_

\- "Digmon, uh ? Can you drill through those wires ?"  
\- "I've a better idea. Just look at me"

He jumped at the wire. Garurumon was visibly growling.

\- "Look at me… _**Big Crack **_!"

As Digmon was about to strike the wires, he got attacked by another mole Digimon, who was visibly sporting a big bone. Garurumon jumped at him, picking the bone in his mouth. He threw it away, then attacked the mysterious Digimon with a _**Freeze Fang**_. I quickly unclipped my Digivice and the Digimon Archive brought me the data

\- "Drimogemon, Champion Level, Beast Type Digimon. A mischievious one, that mostly lives underground. He likes to take the bones that Garurumon has hidden to hide them elsewhere…"  
\- "That would explain why Garurumon launched himself at him." Koushiro added  
\- "Did he steal that from you ?"  
\- "Nah, but he stole it from a Garurumon of my tribe." That was Garurumon's answer. "Now Digmon, feel free to end him."  
\- "Okay… _**GOLD RUSH !**_"

Drimogemon evaded the drills, but he wasn't the target. The ceiling of the tunnel was. The tunnel collapsed on him effectively destroying that part of Etemonkey's Dark Network.

\- "Let's go now" Koji said. "I have some stuff I need to report the Royal Knights and my fellow Warriors".

_Higorashi Kurayami_

Tch. I reappeared at Lucemon's castle and pulled back her hood, kneeling in front of him.

\- "What are you reporting, my guest ?" he asked. His voice was trying to be sweet and inviting, but I wasn't easily fooled  
\- "I'm afraid Gigadramon was defeated, and they got their hands on the Digimental of Knowledge, and Honour. Friendship is in the hands of Etemonkey, along with Purity. As for Forigiveness…  
\- "Forgiveness, don't tell me they have it."  
\- "They don't. I do."  
\- "Great. Make sure it is protected somewhere. You did good, Higorashi Kurayami, Child of Darkness. Your _true_ partner will soon hatch, if it indeed belongs to you"

I am not sure of what he means, since my partner was actually listening, cowering in a corner. I guess there was something to do with "the Egg" my partner had mentioned.

\- "Perfect. Then I can have my revenge on those who weren't there for me back then." I lied.  
\- "Of course" Lucemon answered, as I was leaving the room. What they didn't know is, I just turned around and stayed here, listening.  
\- "The plan is running smoothly. That girl is going to help us hatch the egg. If she is not its partner, we'll dump her." Lucemon said.  
\- "Indeed. I cannot believe we are using her though. She is responsible for me being here, after all."  
\- "I still haven't understood what you mean by that, I'm afraid."  
\- "You don't need to. Just know that it is luck that brought me to that plane of existence."  
\- "I also cannot believe I am using that girl. After all, I faced her mother and her partner, years ago, and got defeated twice before."  
\- "Do not worry. If she is not the one, then we'll get rid of her. We also have _him_ after all."  
\- "Indeed. And he has been doing wonders, for now."

The two started to laugh. Unbeknownst to them, another Digimon was listening, hidden in a dark corner of the room.

Back at the meadow, near Holy Angel Castle, the Legendary Warriors, well, at least the main six were gathered in a circle with most of the Royal Knights. Koji had just finished counting what had transpired in the desert.

\- "So, you think that girl is _indeed _Kanashimi's daughter, Koji ?" asked Takuya  
\- "I can't say for sure, but her smell was similar. And don't even ask me how I remember how she smelled, I don't know."  
\- "Chosen Children do have a different smell than regular people. They also have a different digital signature." said Alphamon, matter-of-factly.  
\- "Then I guess Koichi, you can recognize that, don't you ?"  
\- "Maybe. But I would have to be as close as I can to her, without being attacked. This is gonna be hard."  
\- "Why would she try to fight us, Koichi ?"  
\- "Maybe she doesn't remember us ?"  
\- "What do you guys mean ?" Izumi asked.  
\- "The fact is…"

And… that's it for this time ! Did you think I was gonna finish that last bit ? I could have, but decided it was gonna be for another time, since I decided making that an important part of Kurayami's backstory. And this chapter was a formal introduction to her. There's a full chapter ready for her whole backstory, and why she is that important for the story in itself.

Kurayami originally belongs to YukiraKing and UrazamayKing's stories (which I highly suggest you guys to check out. The Digimon Adventure whole cycle they wrote is a really great piece (there are 6 stories total, and about as much side stories). I asked them about borrowing her (and a few others

Sorry again that it took me so long. It actually took me that long to figure out how this was gonna go. Even the last bit with Drimogemon is a last minute addition, that I think was necessary.

The next chapter is gonna feature another group of Chosen Children through the Digital World… this time, it's gonna Jyou, Taichi and Daisuke. Ken, Hikari & Takeru are gonna have their own chapter, and it's gonna be a pretty tough one. Actually, the next 3-4 chapters are going to be REALLY tough on the Chosen Children, I won't say anything more. . _  
_  
_  
_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Courage, Reliability & Humility 

After what had transpired with the mysterious Chosen Child of Darkness, it has been decided they should speed out the process of looking for the Crests. Taichi, Jyou and Daisuke were looking somewhere in Folder Island. All of the others were looking for their Crests on Server Continent, but they had stayed on Folder. It was surely bigger than File Island, but they hadn't had much luck.

Another thing that has been decided was that Koichi was now accompanying the Children, and not Takuya, as originally planned.

They were now in a corner of the island, looking for clues on where Jyou and Daisuke's Crest could be… They didn't have much luck, and don't count on the Digimon living there to help. Most of them didn't have a single clue.

_Jyou Kido_

That's no good. We are getting nowhere. All we were doing was roaming the island. That meant not much. In fact, we were still going nowhere. That was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

After a while, I asked :

\- "Why aren't we looking on Server Continent again ?"  
\- "Takuya said it wasn't safe with Etemonkey and his Dark Network spread in the desert. We are not looking here until we have a way to get rid of that ape, who won't show his butt, because he doesn't want us Warriors to kick it. The Warping Sphinx can get us to the pyramid where Nanomon is, but we are questionning the safety of asking him."  
\- "Why is that ?"  
\- "Nanomon has connected himself to Etemonkey's Dark Network. There, he has a lot of information, on a lot of things that could help us. But Tomoki, who met Nanomon, back when we were looking for our Beast Spirits, is supporting my brother's theory. He said Nanomon might have overheated and possibly went crazy."  
\- "Then, what's the problem ? If he's crazy, we go, we kick his butt, and that's it !"

As you can guess, that reply came from Daisuke

\- "And there is the problem of…" Koichi paused "The Child of Darkness. Potentially the daughter of Kanashimi Higorashi".  
\- "She was supposed to be one of us, wasn't she ?"  
\- "Yep. Kura disappeared last year, when her parents had a car accident. She was nowhere to be found after it. It looks like she ended up here. Now my question is… why didn't we detect her before ? Why… THAT DOES IT !"  
\- "What's the deal, Koichi-senpai ?"  
\- "I'm going to Gankoomon's place. This is not the one place we haven't checked yet. In all fairness, I did everything I can to avoid going there. But I've too much questions now, all related to Kanashimi & Kurayami."  
\- "We're going too."  
\- "That's none of your business, Chosen Children. Besides, Gankoomon is an Ultimate. Should a fight break out, i'll be the only one able to fight him."  
\- "But there could be a Crest somewhere down there as well."  
\- "Do you think Gankoomon would have hidden such an information ?!"  
\- "If he found it after the accident, then yes, I think so !"  
\- "Actually, that's probably the cleverest thing to ever come to your mouth, Motomiya Daisuke. You win, we're going."

_Daisuke Motomiya _.

Ain't gonna say I wasn't surprised to see Koichi-san agreeing with me. That would be lying. Anyway, we went into quite the treck to reach where that Gankoomon guy was. Mostly because none of us have really swift forms. ExVeemon can fly, Same for Rhihimon, but that's about it.

The volcano was located near the easternmost part of the island. It actually took a good chunk of place.

We stopped at the bottom of the island. Koichi was looking at a small Digimon, It was walking on all fours, and glaring at us. It had with fur, and a red cape. My Digivice identified it as Huckmon, Rookie Level Mini Dragon-type Digimon,

\- "What do you want, humans ?" he spat  
\- "Huckmon, we're looking for Gankoomon. We have questions for him."  
\- "Go away. Ever since my master's partner is gone, he has not been the same. Unless a Royal Knight can bring him information on his partner's whereabouts, he won't answer anything. He received the message from Alphamon."  
\- "Actually, they can give us further details. Go back to your training, Huckmon"

We lifted our heads. Gankoomon was standing atop of a tree chunk. He was a tall, muscular, almost human like Digimon, save for the visor hiding his eyes, and his crimson red hair. He was wearing a jacket over his shoulder, kind of like BanchouLeomon had. Actually he had the same behaviour, more laid back, down to earth than say… LordKnightmon, or Dukemon.

\- "Gankoomon…"  
\- "So, what can you tell me, Warrior of Darkness ? You know what I want to hear, I assume ?"  
\- "You want to know the whereabouts of your partner, Kanashimi Higorashi ?"  
\- "Among other things. The message I received from Alphamon wasn't very detailed, you know. It was straightforwardly saying "Go to Holy Angel Castle, we need to gather"

We exchanged looks. Koichi stepped forward.

\- "What did you felt, three digital years ago ?"  
\- "My link with Kanashimi broke. I've been feeling some dark energy, unrelated to the Crest of Darkness, or to you, Koichi Kimura."  
\- "Can you put a name of it ?"  
\- "Yeah. The Demon Lord of Lust. The Goddess of Darkness. _Lilithmon."_

That name sent chills down my spine, and I'm sure down the others as well. Lilithmon had been beaten pretty badly during the war, by Gankoomon himself. She had sworn revenge upon Ms Higorashi, and supposedly, sworn to "_make her life, and those of everyone she holds dear a living hell_"

\- "Lilithmon had a beef with her. That would explain part of the riddle then."  
\- "A riddle ? What do you mean, Warrior ?"  
\- "Currently, there is a girl we can't identify fighting against us. Apparently she has a "master" and his objectives are to have us lose to the Demon Lords."  
\- "I don't see why it should concern me."  
\- "My brother Koji has said she smelled like Kanashimi did. Problem is, we know something for a fact : That's not Kanashimi.  
\- "How can you be sure ?"  
\- "That's the bad news. I don't want you to fight us or anything, so I was wondering if I should tell you."  
\- "You know what happened to my partner, do you ? Kanashimi was the one thing, other than this world I swore to protect. We swore an oath to each other, back then. Whatever happens, even if we were to be separated for thousands of years, we swore we would do everything to protect each other, and I swore on my life I would protect Kanashimi, and should she found a family, I'll protect them as well."

That's how much this guy wanted to protect her… Man, that's touching

\- "Sorry to break the news to you, big guy" I said. "But your partner is dead. She didn't survive the car accident Koichi-san mentionned, last year."

Gankoomon glared at me. I couldn't see his eyes because of the visor, but if I could, I would swear he was looking at me with pure hatred.

\- "Lilithmon is responsible for it. I don't know how, but she managed to kill my partner. But my oath is not broken. What about her family ? Her husband ? Her daughter ?"  
\- "Her husband died as well. But Kura… She disappeared, and we think she is alive. We think she is the girl that has been popping up, not involving herself in fights, but she is on their side."  
\- "Kura… You mean Kanashimi's daughter ? Why would she do that ?!"  
\- "That's what we are trying to know. And we're looking for the Chosen Children's Crests. I have Humility, Faith and Courage tagging along with me."

Gankoomon turned to us.

\- "Faith, Humility. I know where your Crests lie. I am going to bring you there. HUCKMON ! Come here with our guest !"

Their guest ? We waited a couple of minutes, then Huckmon came back with… a human boy ? He was blond, almost looking like Michael.

\- "What's the deal, Master Gankoomon ?"  
\- "Wallace, we're leaving for the ruins, atop of the volcano, Do you have your key ?"  
\- "Always, Master !"  
\- "Bring it"

After a couple of minutes, we went for those ruins, atop of the volcano. Effectively, there was a small temple.

_Gankoomon_

It has really been a while since I had seen anyone, aside for Wallace, Huckmon and the Sistermon, that is. You might be wondering why, me, of all mons, has decided to stay here for so long.

It is pretty well documented I am a wandering mon, the only one of the Holy Knights, actually. I don't like to stay at one place. But this volcano is… particular. The reason why I decided to stay here.

\- "Kimura Koichi, you might be wondering why I decided to stay here…"  
\- "To put it boldly, your behaviour pattern data suggest you're the wandering type. Yet, you've decided to stay here, for the last three years. I don't think you're the type to grieve the loss of someone for this long, even your own partner. What are you doing here ?"  
\- "I would have answered that is none of your business… if it was not _precisely _your business. I discovered where one of the Crests is hidden. Actually, there's two of them."  
\- "And you're bringing us there ?"  
\- "Yes. Last time I went there, it was guarded by a Gokuwmon. I decided to stay around after sensing Lilithmon's aura around Kana's place.  
\- "Hmm, by "Kana", you mean Kura's mother ?"  
\- "Exactly. I know what you are to them, Koichi Kimura. But if you wish to keep it a secret, I'll keep it for now."  
\- "Thanks."

I lead them to the temple, where a Crest was engraved. From what I know, it is Faith. The slab disappeared into what I knew to be a Tag, worn by one kid with dark blue hair, partnered with a Gomamon. As we were about to enter, I turned around to see Gokuwmon standing in front of us… but something was off.

\- "Something seems to trouble you, Gokuwmon." I said.  
\- "Why did you bring those pests here, Gankoomon ? Sanzomon-sama said I must guard this place until the rightful bearer of those come, at least, that's what this mon told me."  
\- "Another mon came here ? Who ? Answer, Gokuwmon !" asked the Warrior of Darkness  
\- "None of your business, human. You may hold the power of AncientSphinxmon, but you have no authority on me. I only answer to myself… and Sanzomon."

Something is weird. Gokuwmon is generally a loyal Digimon, but he would answer to the Warrior's pleas. Something is definitely weird

\- "Answer him, Gokuwmon"  
\- "I have nothing to tell you. You can be a Royal Knight, I don't care."

Something is wrong. Generally; Gokuwmon are loyal to Sanzomon, who in turn is loyal to Yggdrasil… somehow. I mean, Sanzomon has been bestowed the possibility to restrain Digimon with the Kinkoji, which she generally gives to violent Digimon drawn to her, by Yggdrasil

\- "I highly suggest you to stay back, Chosen Children. Warrior of Darkness, it looks like it's up to us."  
\- "Don't think you can pass me that easy, Knight."

_Koichi Kimura _

I wonder what happened. Gokuwmon are generally peaceful, despite being Combat-species Digimon, and respectful.

When I was thinking about this, I saw that Gokuwmon has some kind of weird ring attached to his right arm.

\- "Gankoomon, do you see that ring on his arm ?"  
\- "Yes. I think this is the reason of his weird behaviour, and not the Kinkoji… Or lack of it, there."

Now that he mentions it, that Gokuwmon doesn't have his Kinkoji. That generally means they swear more easily, but most importantly, they will look for a fight, regardless if they are weaker than their opponents, which is the case here, since I can go near the power of an Ultimate, and Gankoomon IS an Ultimate. And actually, we have…

\- "Step back, little one" I said to Huckmon  
\- "Do not worry for him, Warrior of Darkness. Huckmon might be a Rookie, but remember I am the one training him. He can hold his own against a Perfect, without a problem."  
\- "3 on 1 then… Fine. _**Choutaiden Raikou Hou !**_

The attack came under the form of an energy arrow, as if he had gathered that energy beforehand. We jumped, dodging the attack, and I had to jump farther, in order to avoid Gokuwmon's second attack. Quickly, I had to spirit evolved into Loweemon.

Huckmon was the first to counterattack with a _**Baby Flame**_, following this, he rushed to Gokuwmon and used his _**Fif Slash**_ to try to strike that mysterious ring he was wearing. He failed and had to avoid a shot from Gokuwmon's staff, and tried for _**Teen Ram. **_A staff shot sent him away, Gokuwmon was ready to attack him, but Gankoomon was already one step ahead of him

\- "Nice job, Huckmon. _**Tekken Seisai !**_"

He sent Gokuwmon away with a big punch, allowing us to pass

\- "Lead them, Huckmon ! Warrior of Darkness, I'll stay here to take care of Gokuwmon ! Lead them to what you seek, and go back here ! If I can destroy that ring, We'll come to the main temple with Gokuwmon !"  
\- "Understood. Stay safe, Master !"

We ran into the temple, leaving Gankoomon behind to fight with the Beast Man Digimon.

_Gankoomon_

Now, I am going to end this freaking farce. This is going to be quick, and swift. For Yggdrasil's sake, I am one of the thirteen Holy Knights, heroes of the first war against the Demon Lords.

\- "Are you gonna fight seriously this time ?"  
\- "So you had realised, Gokuwmon. Indeed, even my own disciple, Huckmon, has yet to see it."  
\- "Come at me, then"

Foolish idiot. I let out the spirit inside me. Hinukamuy is always within me.

\- "You know your job, Hinukamuy ! _**JISHIN ! KAMINARI ! KAJI ! OYAJI !"**_

Simple, but effective. Hinukamuy is supposedly a Champion-level Digimon, but here, he's just preparing the field.

\- "Useless, Knight ! I belong to the most powerful Perfect-level Digimon ! _**Shippu-jinrai Geki !**_

_Lightning-speed Attack ? _How useful. The attack is basically Gokuwmon ramming itself into his opponent, after accumulating the energy of a thundercloud in him. I decide I won't even bother. I could see him coming at me, and just evaded on my right.

\- TOO SLOW ! _**Tekken Seisai **_!

With two punches, I just broke the ring on his arm, and just as it shattered, the Kinkoji on Gokuwmon's tail reappared. I look at him. His eyes were now sky blue, as if he had been freed of something.

\- Thanks, Gankoomon-dono.  
\- What happened to you, Gokuwmon ?  
\- A Megadramon trapped me. Now that I think of it, there was also a blonde boy with him. They gave me that ring, which suppressed the Kinkoji's power. Not that I like it, but it is Sanzomon-sama's will…

_A blonde boy ? What the heck is going on in my Digital World ?_

\- I have a question, Gokuwmon : was a dark-haired girl somewhere as well ?  
\- Nope. But I suggest you to be careful, that Megadramon flew with the human right to the Temple, where Humility is lying. He might have an ally already in the place.  
\- I will be careful. For now, you are dismissed from duty and free to do whatever pleases you.  
\- Then I wish to accompany you. Sanzomon-sama will come here in a few minutes, then, with your approval, we'll be going to the Temple of Humility, through Reliability Road."  
\- "If it is indeed your wish, then you shall. One powerful Digimon like you will be useful"

_Kimura Koichi_

After we left Gankoomon, I quickly felt it was over. Not that I was surprising. Gankoomon ranks pretty high in the Royal Knights power scale. We were lead by Huckmon and Wallace to the biggest room in the temple, where a stone slab, engraved with the Crest of Humility was laying. In front of it, working on a computer, was… a blonde boy, that wasn't Wallace.

\- "Who are you to trespass on holy territory, human ?" spat Huckmon  
\- "I suggest you watch your tongue. After all, you're only a Rookie, and I've _"that"_ power.  
\- "What do you mean by _"that" _power ?"  
\- "The power that gave trouble to the Warrior of Wind. I know how to Jogress Digivolve Digimon"  
\- "So you were responsible for Megadramon and Gigadramon ?"  
\- "Of course ? I saw a situation that was going to advantage you lot, and I had a way of changing that. You don't need to be a genius to know what to do there."

I was holding my spear.

\- "Whatever. Step aside, kid. That thing belongs to us, now."  
\- "You think so ? Well, I don't. MEGADRAMON ! GIGADRAMON !"

The two serpentine Digimon revealed their forms as they were hiding in the shadows, and had pointed their Genocide Gear to us. The kid was in the middle of them. He had spiky white hair and was sporting some jeans with a white shirt with black sleeves and two stripes on the chest. His right ear was also pierced. Daisuke Motomiya was staring at him. As was Taichi.

\- "I know you… you're Rei's brother, Neo !" Taichi shouted  
\- "I'm surprised it took you this long to recognise me, Yagami."  
\- "Neo, what are you doing here ? This world is…"  
\- "You wanted to say "dangerous", I guess. Ah, Yagami, you're most likely the biggest idiot I've ever met. Do you know why this world is dangerous ? Because Lucemon-sama can't rule it as he wishes."

I was strucked. That guy, Neo looks like he's… about the age of the Children. Yet, he was siding with the Demon Lords ?

\- "You can't be serious, Neo ?! What does your sister thinks about this ?"  
\- "I couldn't care less about what my sister thinks of this. I am a genius, you know. When this was a thing, I was the D-1 Tournament champion."

Neo was making an allusion on the Virtual Pet toy, of a few years back. It didn't have much success, most of the little monsters were actually Digimons. It was an idea from Jiang-yu Lee. Some tournaments have been organised. Kurayami actually took part to one, with her Labramon toy, but was wiped out in the first round.

\- "What does it have to do with anything of this, Neo ?! Hell, what does your best friend Fujimoto thinks of this ?!"  
\- "He doesn't know… _yet. _As for you, Lucemon-sama has said you must be erased from this universe, so I will do it… _gladly. _Megadramon ! Gigadramon ! Use Genocide Gear !  
\- "Roger that ! _**Genocide Gear !**_"_**  
**_\- "_**Genocide Attack !**_"

This is bad. To say the least. I was firing _**Endlich Meteors **_left and right to try to avoid the children to be hit. Huckmon was doing his best to help me as well, but we couldn't do much. Huckmon turned to Wallace

\- Wallace, use the key ! We need to evolve !  
\- Okay !

He drew the key from his pocket, then his digivice, that ressembles the original Chosen's one, and put the key inside of it

\- _D-Lock 1 disengages ! Initiate Digivolution !_

_Huckmon digivolves to… BAOHUCKMON !"_

BaoHuckmon was now approximately my height, and still wearing his red mantle. Neo was looking at it, more precisely, he was _glaring _at him.

\- It doesn't matter if you're a Champion, you're still no match for a Perfect ! MEGADRAMON, _**Ultimate Slicer ! **_  
_  
_The attack came to BaoHuckmon at high speed but he… disappeared ? He reappeared just over Megadramon and…

_\- _This is the end for you ! _**FIF CROSS !**_

He basically smacked him on the helmet with his paw and claws, launching him to the ground !

_Yagami Taichi_

So this is the power of Gankoomon's training. BaoHuckmon, just a Champion, took care of a Perfect-level with a _single blow._ Neo was furious. I could tell. I wanted to fight, but against both Megadramon and Gigadramon, we had no chance to win. But, now that I think of it, we might have a chance.

\- "Koichi-senpai, shouldn't we help you ?"  
\- "I would prefer you stay back, but if you have some kind of plan."  
\- "I do. Jyou, Daisuke-kun, come here"

I told them my plan, as BaoHuckmon had was keeping Gigadramon at bay. Megadramon looked out of commission for the time being.

\- "Nice plan, Child of Courage" said Wallace.  
\- "Thanks… Wallace ?"  
\- "Yes, that's me. Wallace, partnered to Huckmon. Supposedly the fourteenth and last Royal Knight."  
\- "What was that key you just used ?"  
\- "You mean the bronze key ? I used it with my Digivice, called a D-Sync. There are 3 locks, and 3 keys, corresponding to the Champion, Perfect and Ultimate level. Master Gankoomon gave me my bronze key when I started training saying I'll be looking for the silver and gold one when the time is right."  
\- "Shall we be going now ?"  
\- "Yep, we're going ! Agumon, you're on ?"  
\- "Always !"

I put my Digivice out, Fist burning with Digisoul. My gesture was mirrored by Daisuke and Jyou.

_DIGISOUL CHARGE !  
Agumon digivolve ! Veemon digivolve ! Gomamon digivolve !  
GREYMON ! VEEDRAMON ! IKKAKUMON !_

Ikkakumon was to stay behind, not only because his Harpoon Vulcan was a mid to long-range attack, but because his frame didn't allow him to move well on the ground. If there was some water here, it would be different.

ExVeedramon launched himself to Gigadramon with his Magnum Punch, launching Gigadramon into a wall, where he was on the receiving end of a _**V-Breath Arrow **_from Veedramon, a _**Harpoon Vulcan **_from Ikkakumon and a _**Mega Burst **_from Greymon. Neo was irate. We were only four Champions, and we had beaten his two Perfect as if it was nothing.

\- "Megadramon, Gigadramon, you know Lucemon-sama won't tolerate failure, right ?"  
\- "I'm sorry, Neo-sama. We were overwhelmed. Some of those Champions are too powerful" Megadramon whimpered. He looked in pain  
\- "I've seen that." he said before sighing. "I guess I have no choice."

He had two bracelets that were looking like Digivices. He crossed them, returning BOTH dragons to their previous form of Cockatrimon, Akatorimon and Kuwagamons !

\- "I thought you would Jogress them, Neo Saiba"

It was the Child of Darkness, who appeared from the shadows. Koichi-senpai was looking at her, as he was trying to use his sixth sense to determine who she was.

\- "Child of Darkness, look at this."  
\- "DON'T LET HIM DO THIS !" yelled Wallace

Neo made his two Digivices hit each other, combining Cockatrimon and a Kuwagamon into Megadramon, and Akatorimon and the other Kuwagamon into Gigadramon

\- "Well, they got beaten by those puny champions so… TRIPLE JOGRESS TIME !"

Neo kept his Digivices like they were, fusing Megadramon & Gigadramon !

_Megadramon jogress digivolve ! Gigadramon jogress digivolve ! _

Their combined form was a gigantic metallic dragon, sporting two big cannons, his right claw was one Giga Arm and the other was a metallic claw, looking like it could be coming from a metallic raptor... I couldn't mistake this Digimon for any other. It was the Ultimate form of Togi Suzuhara's partner…

_\- "_Mugendramon… BaoHuckmon, Koichi-senpai, can you fight that guy ?"  
\- "Not sure. We could get help from ExVeedramon. Gokuwmon could help us as well. Master would surely hold that guy off, until we get the Crests."  
\- "That's not even sure."   
\- "You don't have time for that. MUGENDRAMON ! Use _**Mugen Cannon**_ !

The twin bursts of lights just hit BaoHuckmon point blank, leaving him to devolve to Huckmon. One attack. Only one attack was enough.

\- Finish them off, Mugendramon ! _**Mugen Hand**_ !

It was a smaller version of Mugen Cannon, and he was targeting Greymon. I saw a shadow, even a blur…

\- "_**Chabudai Gaeshi !**_"_****_

Something appeared to block the attack ! A gust of wind blew the Child of Darkness' hood, revealing her face.

_Daisuke Motomiya _

We could look at that girl in the eyes, and I realised… her eyes are… void. Something is wrong with her. I was looking at Koichi-senpai, who was just staring at her. As was Gankoomon. __

\- "Kurayami… what in the name of Yggdrasil are you doing with the Demon Lords ? With LILITHMON ?" he spat  
\- "Just who do you think you are, Royal Knight ?" she answered, looking at him in the eyes.  
\- "Kura… why ?"  
\- "Warrior of Darkness, the reason why I'm helping the Demon Lords is none of your business."  
\- "You don't remember us ? At all ?"  
\- "I don't see why I should."

Then, Gankoomon seemed to realize the blank look she had.

\- "Kimura Koichi… she is under some kind of spell. She is manipulated."

I was looking at her. She looked about my age. Maybe some months older. She had waist-length pitch-black hair. She was wearing a black dress, with long sleeve. Some people said I've bad taste, when it comes to girls. Yes, some boys told me I have bad taste, and I am the one who has a crush on Hikari Yagami. But, coming back to her, she was stunningly beautiful. Just her eyes… If I could guess, I would say she had emerald green eyes. By what I could guess from seeing her now, I'd say she has a flat stomach, or almost flat, but I could tell she wasn't flat-chested. She was more near Miyako's size, or Sora's. But here, my mind went quickly over those questions as it was coming to the fact that mattered now : She was _possessed_ by something. I was glaring at Saiba.

\- "Hey, Saiba ! Release her from whatever is possessing her !"  
\- "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Ms Higorashi is following me under the orders of her master, who's a precious ally of Lucemon-sama. We'll be taking those with us." Said Neo, while holding the Digimental of Reliability and Humility. For whatever reasons, he didn't get zapped, like we all were when we try to hold stuff that doesn't belong to us. With a snap of Neo's fingers, they disappeared.  
Finally, I was able to get my Crest of Humility but… I felt like we failed. We went back to the outside.

\- "That is where we will part ways for now, Chosen Children." Gankoomon said. "We will meet again."  
\- "I'm sure of this, big guy. That girl… she is…" I asked  
\- "She is Kurayami, yes. Kanashimi's daughter. I swore I would protect my partner and her family at all costs, and it looked like I failed."  
\- "It ain't the end of everything, big guy. I mean, what if we can save her, somehow ?"  
\- "Save her ? But how ?"  
\- "You said it yourself. She is _manipulated._ We found who the manipulator is, and we kick his butt ! Simple as that."  
\- "I'm afraid the manipulator is whoever her "master" is. And considering he is allied to Lucemon, it's not going to be easy, Child of Humility."

_Gankoomon_

I like his attitude. Really, I do. Pretty straightforward. I looked at his expression. I could see a determination that reminded me of Kanashimi. I still couldn't believe she was dead. And I couldn't do a thing. I was actually supposed to come to the Real World, under cover, just two days later. I didn't come. I knew something wasn't right. I had felt Lilithmon around her home the week before. But it had faded.

Back to the Child of Humility. I also saw something. From what I had seen before, he was the kind who would brag a lot and not necessarily back his words with actions. But here… I saw something I didn't understood. _Worry. _He didn't know her, but he was worried.

\- "Child of Humility. If ever you need help, just shout my name. I'll come as swift as I can."  
\- "Right. Thanks, Gankoomon."

After that, night was coming. They went back to Holy Angel Castle, and the Mush Cottage. Only Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Shinji, Asuka, Rei & Michael didn't have their Crests at this point. Which meant the next Crest they were looking for were Light, Hope and Kindness.

_

Inside the Castle, Alphamon was standing here, Hikaru Ryuuji at his side. Actually, all the Royal Knigts were actually with their partners. Save for Janyu, that is. His ExVeemon was just standing here.

\- "Looks like you were right, Zeromaru. Kurayami Higorashi, Kanashimi's daughter is the Chosen Child of Darkness. But the problem I have with that is…"  
\- "The fact that she's manipulated by who knows who ? There is not that many Digimon that can manipulate others."  
\- "There is a particularly dangerous one. The Sage of Death"  
\- "But, he… was defeated right ?"  
\- "Indeed, that's what troubles me. Anyway, how are the researches advancing for that particular item, Craniummon ?"  
\- "I think I have found it, Alphamon"  
\- "Right, then that's our top priority. The Legendary Warriors will go with the Chosen to take it."  
\- "Roger that"

_ 


	12. Chapter 11

Takeru Ishida

When the new dawn came, we were actually surprised to see Andromon waiting for us in the living of the Mush Cottage.

\- "What's the matter, Andromon ? What about Daisy-san ?"

\- "Daisy went home. As for what the matter is, I do not know, Koushiro Izumi. I detected a very powerful energy signal at the top of the mountain. It could mean trouble, that is why you will be accompanied by the Legendary Warriors. But before you go, and it should not be long, I will ask you, Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida & Ken Ichijouji to give me your D-Terminals. I shall upload a copy of the digimentals' fractal data, for you to use for Armor Evolution"

\- "Good idea. Guys, prepare yourself, I think we are gonna fight for real today, no training !

The Digimon let out a sigh. No training, but real fight ? If you ask most of them, it could go really wrong.

After two minutes, the data was uploaded and we went to the base of the mountain where Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Junpei, Tomoki and Izumi were waiting.

\- Ohayo. Daisuke usually greeted them first.

\- Ohayo, Daisuke-kun. Andromon told you about what we are gonna do today ? Asked Koji, looking at all them.

It was Ken, with a little fear in his voice, that answered.

\- Y… Yes, he did. We are going to the top of that mountain, right ?

\- Not exactly. There's a big cavern near the top. The other warriors are waiting us at the entrance. Looks like other than a wandering Unimon, there's nothing that means particular trouble.

Everyone was feeling calmer when Koji had said this. No Okuwamon this time ? No chance of being attacked by a SkullSatamon ? That was a good thing. Those two events were weighing heavily on the children's minds.

Taichi Yagami

I was feeling the atmosphere getting tense, so I spoke my mind, asking if we should go now, before getting interrupted by Takeru

\- "Taichi-san, we got a question. If we can evolve to Champion, doesn't that render Armor Evolution useless ?"

\- "Not really. Time will come, you won't be able to evolve normally. Then you will armor evolve to be able to fight". Koji answered him.

\- "Should we go now ?" I asked

\- "Yes, here we're going."

We started the tough climbing of Infinity Moutain. After half an hour or so, a tall Digimon, with a bone club, green skin and two horns stopped them

\- "Leomon, you remember me ? Let's fight !"

Leomon let out a sigh.

\- "Sorry Ogremon, I don't have time for that now. This is more important than our grudge."

\- "Don't try to give me that, you're scared ?"

\- "Not at all… THOUSAND FISTS OF THE BEAST KING !"

One single attack. That's all what Leomon needed to send Ogremon flying all the way to the base of Infinity Mountain, towards Primary Village.

Miyako was watching this and asked Leomon :

\- "Wasn't that a little overkill ?"

\- "No, it wasn't. Trust me, Ogremon is tougher than that. He launched me from the very top of the mountain once. I was out cold for a week after that, but I survived, hiding myself. Not very honorable, I must admit."

With that, we went back to climbing to the top of the mountain. When we reached the top, we were greeted by the four remaining Warriors.

\- "Jun, did you went in ?" Takuya asked

\- "No, sugar, we didn't. But I can feel it from here. Whatever that is, this is the real deal. Must be one of the ZERO-ARMS."

\- "The ZERO-ARMS ? What is that stuff ?"

The question came from Jyou, who was shivering, not from the cold, but from an apparent fear. Shuu took care of answering him.

\- "Well, the ZERO-ARMS are weapons or items some Digimon can use to attack, from example, or to move faster. From example, Dukemon of the Royal Knights is using the ZERO-ARMS : Grani, as a vehicle. A legend says sometimes Dukemon wears a crimson armor that ressembles Grani. But no one has seen him with that armor in centuries."

\- "In any cases, if it's one of the ZERO-ARMS, we must be careful. Some of them actually belongs, like Behemoth, to Demon Lords."

They entered carefully the cavern, feeling the energy from whatever was inside. When they reached the cavern, they entered a room that was bigger than a cathedral, with three pedestals with shining stuff, but the pedestal in the center was what was drawing attention. Here laid a white sword. Something was written in Digicode on the blade, and it was radiating with power. On the wall were the drawing of not one, not two, but THREE CRESTS

Ikari Shinji

Takuya was looking at the sword like he was about to burst into tears. I saw this, and went to ask him

\- "What's the matter, Takuya-san ?" I asked

\- "This… this… this… this is the Omega Sword. But it's impossible. Agnimon has told me it has been destroyed by the Demon Lords, so long ago…"

\- "This is good or bad news ?"

\- "This is the best we could possibly have. Listen carefully, Children. This sword here belongs to the founder of the Royal Knights. It is called the Omega Sword. Not every Digimon can withstand its power and wield it. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode was the last one and it caused him to enter Paladin Mode."

\- "What would happen if one of our Digimon was to draw this sword ?" Asked Taichi

\- "Most likely he will evolve straight to his most powerful form, and from there maybe mode change to something allowing him to wield the the sword, Yagami Taichi. But I don't know. The Digimons able to evolve to Imperialdramon, whether it's Dragon or Fighter Mode can be count on ONE HAND. Jun, you are gonna go to the Royal Knights fortress, and tell them to send one or more, of the Royal Knights to pick this up. AT ONCE. And we are gonna stay here to protect this, at all costs."

Jun didn't waste any time, she disappeared, and right after she disappeared, everyone could hear someone laughing.

\- "Who is here !? Show your face !" Ordered Takuya

\- "Wait, Warrior of Fire, you shall know who we are. But Lucemon-sama ordered us to destroy both the children, and that item, if it was dangerous for us. We can see it, indeed is."

The voice stepped out of the dark, revealing a small Digimon, that looked like Patamon, but it was black instead of orange. He was not alone, but accompanied by a troop of small dragon type digimon.

\- "Tsukaimon… you got to be kidding me. And you only came with Monodramons ? Even more a joke" Koichi spat with… laughter ?

\- You know, Warrior of Darkness, those Digimons with you aren't the only ones who can de-digivolve at will. Actually, we don't need to Jogress, so… don't look for him, Neo Saiba is not here, nor the Child of Darkness. I'll say the "master" has other plans for her right now, so she is not gonna do a lot for the moment."

With that said, Tsukaimon got gathered in dark light.

Tsukaimon, super digivolves ! He grew at least four times the size of a tall human, gaining blood red wings, armor and a golden mask. The Chosen Children watched in fear as the dark light was fading, and another powerful enemy revealed himself… NEODEVIMON !

Digimon Analyzer : ''NeoDevimon, Virus attribute, Fallen Angel type digimon, Perfect Level. Evolve from the Champion level Devimon, his natural wickedness has grew to the point it was impossible to keep him free. His mask is said to restrain that extreme wickedness. Said to be the final stage before one of the Seven Great Demon Lords.''

\- "So that guy really is the real deal, right Takuya-san ?" Taichi had asked, despite knowing the answer. It showed itself on the Legendary Warriors' face.

\- "Yes, he is. Take care of the other enemies, this guy is for us, Legendary Warriors. Ready, guys !?" Takuya asked

\- "YES ! "This answer came from all eight remaining warriors. Pulling out their particular Digivices… they scanned a stream of data in their hand, yelling ''Beast Spirit… EVOLUTION !'' while the other warriors just slide evolved to their Beast Forms; So the fight to protect the Omni Sword… began here !

We were facing against what was before a bunch of Monodramons, that evolved in the same Devidramons we had faced before… except they were much more powerful. Taichi couldn't point what was powering them, he hoped it wasn't Lucemon, though. More now, we were sticking to the same tactic than the previous fight, with Greymon & Garurumon doing most of the work, but they were lacking in firepower.

\- No choice. Pick 4 Digimons and have them evolve to Champion, we need power ! Leomon, Wizarmon, with Greymon and Garurumon !

\- Let's go, JU-OU-KEN !

Koushiro was looking in the digimon Analyzer really quickly, trying to find the Digimon they could make evolve to have the firepower.

\- That's it ! Micheal, Daisuke, Ken, and myself, we are gonna have our partner evolve. Shinji, have Wizarmon ready to armor evolve in case we need FlaWizarmon. Koushiro ordered

\- Roger ! NERV training was clearly shown in Shinji's voice here.

The digivice showed ''Champion Evolution !''

Tentomon got gathered with purplish light, before taking the shape of Kabuterimon, while Veemon became ExVeemon.

Wormmon digivolves to… Wormmon grew twice Ken size, becoming a tall human, with an insect face, green skin, black armor on his shoulder, arms and legs, and wings… STINGMON !

Terriermon digivolves to… The bunny digimon grew to the size of a human, gaining two pistols on his arms, and pants on his legs, with his ammunition straped around his upper body… GARGOMON !

\- "ExVeedramon… Eat that, Takeru !" shouted Daisuke

\- "Daisuke-kun, I do not think this is the right place for such behavior." replied Lopmon

All the while, everyone, including Takeru and Hikari, shot an angry glare at Daisuke… Lopmon was right. They were distracted from glaring at the boy by a flying Greymon. Koushiro took command of everything, with Ken and Asuka.

\- "Anyway, we got to help ! Let's go everyone !" Taichi mentionned

\- "Yes !"

\- "So, Formation A ! Flying Digimon put them on the ground ! Ground digimon, finish the job !" ordered Ken

Stingmon was a good addition to the flying group. Working in pair with ExVeemon, They hit a bunch of Devidramons with their fists, pounding them on the ground, for Greymon to finish them with a Mega Burst.

Angemon was staring at NeoDevimon, defending himself when he was attacked by a Devidramon. He wanted to go help the Warriors, the quicker the better.

Someone had a lot of fun fighting the Devidramons. Gargomon was pounding them with his "Gatling Arm'' and even put some to the ground with his ''Dum Dum Upper'' But two Devidramons were specifically tougher than the others. They didn't look anywhere near being able to evolve though. They were countering every Digimon that came in their way, and even respond to Tailmon's Cat Eyes with an hypnotism technique of their own !

Koushiro was looking at the two remaining Devidramons… and Angemon in standby.

\- "What's the matter, Angemon ?"

\- "Nothing. Just a feeling I should go help the Warriors fight NeoDevimon."

\- "Help us finish those Devidramons then."

\- "No need. The others have far enough strength."

\- "Yes, but I'm here to finish you."

That was a new voice, and Angemon turned around to see, a Digimon that was looking like NeoDevimon, minus the red wings and Golden mask.

\- "Devimon… so as I thought, there was a weaker Tsukaimon in the bunch." Angemon spoke, but if Koushiro could guess the expression on his face, he would guess Angemon was glaring at the newcomer

\- "I'm not like those Monodramons they kept because it's easier to find them than Tsukaimons."

\- "That's quite normal, I should say, since most Tsukaimon is just a corrupted version of Patamon, making your kind a corrupted version of myself."

\- "Look at you speaking all mighty now. You're not Seraphimon, you know !"

\- "And you are not Daemon. God Typhoon !"

Taking the initiative of attacking, Angemon created a small tornado, centered all around Devimon. Devimon went flying to the other side, then tried to launch his claw at Angemon, only to be stopped by Angemon's rod.

Daisuke Motomiya

They went into an aerial fight, making it easier for us to focus on the items around the Omni Sword. There was three eggs, one was looking like an golden egg, with a horse mane on it. The second one was silver, with what was looking like blond hair coming from it. And the last one was looking like a pink flower. Both three of them were engraved with a different crest.

I was looking at them and when I tried to pull the golden one, I got zapped.

\- "Which Crest are those, anyway ? He asked out loud."

Koushiro was looking at the Analyzer, trying to find the answer. He finally looked at Daisuke and answered :

\- "If I believe the Analyzer, those are the Digimental of Hope, Light & Kindness."

Ken was looking at the digimental, trying to imagine to what Wormmon could evolve with that… Angemon was still fighting with Devimon, but the fallen angel Digimon had took the time to wipe out every single other Champion… except for Tailmon, that was fighting with Angemon. Ken took hold of the Digimental, waited for a few seconds, and then pulled it out. He shot a questioning look at Wormmon and asked

\- "Ready, Wormmon ?"

\- "Yes, Ken-chan !" Agreed the Digimon with a nod.

\- "DIGIMENTAL UP !"

Wormmon, armor evolves to… Compared to other evolution, Wormmon only grew twice his size and got on two feet, his Armor form looked like a little fairy, shining gold… "Natsu no Yoru no Yasashisa" PUCCHIEMON !

Digimon Analyzer : Pucchiemon, Wormmon Armor Evolution with the Digimental of Kindness. Armor Level. His special attack is ''Heartner Beam''

At the same moment, Hikari was picking up the Digimental of Light. Like Ken, her Tag got engraved with the same Crest as the Digimental.

\- ''Light… and that thing is like a warm light, to what Tailmon is gonna evolve ?'' she was shooting a questioning look at Tailmon, and her gaze met with Takeru's sapphire blue eyes.

\- ''Only one way to know, Hikari-chan.''

\- ''Okay DIGIMENTAL UP !''

Tailmon armor evolves to…

A mask covered Tailmon face as she went big enough for someone to ride on her back, and on all four as white wings appeared on her back. Her face was now looking like one of those Egyptian pharaohs… Hohoemi no Hikari, Nefertimon !

Digimon Analyzer : Nefertimon, Armor Level. Holy Beast type. A flying machine with nine lives. Her special attacks include Rosetta Stone, Nile Jewelry and Curse of Queen.

Nefertimon flew in Devimon direction trying to hit him with her right paw directly, but Devimon managed to dodge it, but Angemon was now in front of him, his right fist flashing gold…

''HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE !''

Devimon managed to dodge the biggest part of the attack, but got hit on his right arm. He started to yell in pain.

\- "Give up, and get purify by my light, DEVIMON ! HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE !"

This time, Devimon chose to fly upwards to dodge the attack

\- "We need to ground that guy ! Palmon, maybe you can do something ?" Koushiro asked, worry clearly shown on his face.

\- "Sorry, but I can't do much right now."

\- "Well, I guess we don't have a choice. We are going to with…"

\- "Asuka, we have a damn edge on that guy, and you suggest withdrawing ?"

\- "Withdraw Angemon, to have him armor evolve with that thing none of us can use, since all of us except for Takeru, tried and got zapped ! Maybe he'll have something to ground him then !"

\- "Yes but…"

\- "Please, Koushiro-san ! Do you have an other plan ?"

\- "Wait a second."

He went on checking the Digimon Analyzer, just in case another Digimon could use the Digimental of Hope.

\- Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken, Hikari & Takeru can use it. But the most effective would involve either Daisuke or Takeru to use it.

Just as they were speaking, Devimon used his remaining claw to send Angemon flying and he hit the wall so hard Angemon de-digivolve to Patamon

\- All right, now we don't have a damn choice. Takeru, pick that thing ! That's not a question ! Koushiro yelled.

\- All right, Patamon, you're ready for another round ?

\- Okay, leave this to me !

\- DIGIMENTAL UP !

Patamon, armor evolves to… Patamon grew about the size of Nefertimon, and got a pair of golden wings on his back, and a golden armor on his head, legs and body Amakeru Kibou, PEGASMON !

Digimon Analyzer : Pegasmon, Armor Level. When teaming with Nefertimon, they can use the ''Sanctuary Bind'' to restrict an opponent. Particularly effective against Dark type enemies !

Takeru shot a look at Hikari and the two just nodded in agreement. Koushiro was looking at the two giving the order they waited in unison

\- "Restrict his movements ! "

\- "You heard the kids, Nefertimon ?"

\- "Yes, I did. Here we go, Pegasmon !''

The crystals on their upper legs shone, creating a golden noose they then used to restricted Devimon. Koushiro was looking at him in joy. Leomon drew his sword towards Devimon and looked at him with disbelief.

\- "Devimon, surrender yourself. Or die by that sword" he spoke with a solemn tone.

\- "You can't kill me, Leomon. Even restricted that way."

\- "Are you sure about that Devimon ?"

\- "Even if you do so, Lucemon is gathering the Daemon Corps as we are speaking. Without the help of the Legendary Warriors or the Royal Knights, those Children can dream, they won't beat them."

Leomon hit Devimon with a Beast-King Fist, and Devimon got surrended by white codes. Asuka advanced towards the code, drawing her Digivice.

\- ''Corrupted soul, this Digivice should purify you ! DIGICODE… SCAN !''

The Digicode got absorbed, leaving only a DigiEgg to be sent at Primary Village.

\- Should we go help the Legendary Warriors now ?

Kanbara Takuya

It was our task to defeat NeoDevimon, or at least keep him at bay long enough for one of the Royal Knights to interfere. I knew that, so they didn't waste any time calling their Human Spirits. So I spirit evolve to Vritramon, hoping it was going to be enough for the nine of us. Well, we had Sephirothmon with us, so we might actually be okay. His special ability might actually be the key to their victory.

NeoDevimon was quick to dodge any physical attack coming his way, even Blizzarmon ''Avalanche Step''. Most of the us were having quite a tough battle, since most of us couldn't fly as Beast Spirits or were heavier than in their Human form. The only one who didn't look like he had trouble was Sephirothmon, Beast Warrior of Steel.

\- "What's happening, Legendary Warriors ? You feel weaker than last time I fought you."

\- "Last time we fought you ? What do you mean ?"

\- "Thousands of years ago, I was fighting in the army gathered by Lucemon. I was a Devimon."

I had a flash. A memory coming from Vritramon's past life. He was fighting a Devimon and quickly disposed of him.

\- "So you were that Devimon. I've destroyed thousands of Digimons, but you… stood up to me, as you were a Champion. I was already at… Ultimate. You were crushed. So you were reborn, and didn't forget that day."

\- "No. And today, I will dispose of you. DEEP SORROW !"

I was facing him, and just avoided the attack by jumping right. NeoDevimon actually followed up with a Guilty Claw. I just countered with a Flame Storm ! Sephirothmon was actually helping with the Brahmastra he had copied from me, and still remembered it even after being defeated.

NeoDevimon got engulfed in flames. I could hear his screaming but then…

\- "GUILTY CLAW !"

From out of nowhere, a claw shot from the flames and swat Shutumon into Petaldramon, returning them to their human form !

At the same time, the Children were finished with Devimon and the Devidramons. So Pegasmon moved quickly to fight NeoDevimon with us, along with Nefertimon.

\- "Can we help ?" he asked.

\- "Try to bind him. Considering he just sent Izumi-chan flying into Mantarou, try not to be hit."

\- "Understood"

The crystals on both digimon upper legs shone, as they shouted "Sanctuary Bind" trying to restrain NeoDevimon from moving. They did manage to bind him tightly.

\- This is the moment, guys ! ALL-OUT ATTACK ! Flame Storm !

\- "Solar Laser !"

\- "Avalanche Step !"

\- "Ultimate Thunder !"

\- "Brahmastra !"

\- "Schwarz Donner !"

\- "Hurricane Bomber !"

A torrent of flames, light & dark energy engulfed NeoDevimon who could only scream in intense pain, too busy that he was trying to break the tight bind he was in. But in the midst of all that, he still managed to grab hold of Éji and Oji, Blizzarmon twin tomahawk and used them to counter Gigasmon's attack, turning him back to his human form, that I managed to catch before he hit the ground

\- "Ken ! You might want to attend at Gigasmon's injuries." I said.

\- "Of course" he said, wondering what I meant, before I landed and laid him, revealing a pale boy, with dark blue spiky hair. I knew he had dropped the glasses for contacts, since they were more comfortable for fighting, and he could afford them. As for who he is.. well

\- "Nii-san ?" shouted Ken, a hint of surprise clearly showing in his tone.

\- "Hi there, Ken. Takuya-san, you might have to go Double Spirit on him. He's no ordinary NeoDevimon"

\- "You heard him, guys ?"

\- "Of course !"

A cocoon of data surrounded me, Koji and Koichi, as our Human Spirit appeared around our shape, and shifted us to our Fusion Form

Vritramon digivolve ! Aldamon !

Garmmon digivolves ! BeoWulfmon !

KaiserLeomon digivolves ! Rhihimon !

Minamoto Koji

I could tell Ichijouji-kun was surprised to see his own brother is our ranks, but I don't have much time to dwell on this. As Osamu pointed out, this NeoDevimon is no ordinary one. He beat Izumi, Mantarou and Osamu in short fashion, even if they were in their Beast Spirit from, which is supposed to be as powerful as any average Perfect… well, except for Koichi. Loweemon is generally stronger than even Aldamon and I, and my brother knows that. I hope Jun gets a Royal Knight here quick, because we might need him.

Now, an aerial fight was breaking up, as Aldamon threw himself at NeoDevimon and launch him in the ceiling before firing a Brahmastra from the Rudriya Darpana. I launched my Licht Angriff after that, and Koichi followed with Rot Kreuz. Once, NeoDevimon was a in a lot of pain from the attack, and his mask actually broke, revealing his demonic face. Six eyes were looking at us, with pure hatred. He launched itself at Takuya, punching him in the face, and tried to smash him with a Guilty claw, only for Tomoki to act as a shield to Takuya. We all felt NeoDevimon's own power surging up, and a dark aura surrounding him.

\- "That's it… more power, I need much more to have you feel my wrath, I'll kill all Warriors and Children so Lucemon will be happy !

He was surrounded by a black aura, that was slowly turning red

\- That's bad… he's evolving !

NeoDevimon digivolves ! The red aura surrounding him took the form of a priest mantle completed with pauldrons, violet sleeves and hood, with horns protruding through two holes on the side of the hood. DAEMON !

Lucemon

I could feel it. He was coming. I turned to see the symbol of Wrath on Daemon's throne glowing.

\- "So, someone finally reach this form. Will it be the one ?"

\- "You seem to be not so sure about that."

\- "NeoDevimon is indeed powerful, but this is the Omega Blade. Remember that. Some of those Digimon could give us trouble if they learn how to use the sword."

\- "The bit with Lucemon is last minute addition, isn't it ?"

\- "Fear-chan, curse you. I'm just happy to be able to post 2 chapters in such rapid fashion. That won't happen often"

\- "You could have posted even more, if you had started to type what you had written before"

\- "You really want to get your moment, Fear ?"

\- "Yay !"

\- "So, as a closing word, as always, please leave a review"

\- "No new chapters until 10 reviews, or if that guy try to allocate to this story as the others."

\- "Fear, I swear if you don't stop, I find a way to have you in a coma until I can add you to the story."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : An fatal encounter with Daemon ! Transcendant Evolution !

_Motomiya Jun_

_Ain't got time for that crap. When Takuya gave me my orders, I exited the cave, and used my personal Digital Gate to exit the Digital World, shedding my Digimon form in the process. I entered the Digital Gate at Hypnos, and Andromon was back there. He looked at me, worried._

_\- "What's the matter, Jun ?"_

_He was one of the only to actually acknowledge us by our names, and not our titles_

_\- "We found what was the item back in that cave in Infinity Mountain. It's the Omega Blade."_

_\- "Holy Yggdrasil… Are you certain of that ?"_

_\- "100% certain. We need to hurry. I need to go to Holy Angel Castle, RIGHT NOW."_

_\- "Entering coordinates. Next stop, Holy Angel Castle !"_

_With a flash of light, I was sent back to the Digital World, at the very entrance of Holy Angel Castle, where two Knightmon were guarding the door._

_\- I, Motomiya Jun, demand to see Alphamon of the Royal Knights, for a matter of utmost importance, regarding the current mission of the Chosen Children in Infinity Mountain"_

_I absolutely hated to speak that way. It just wasn't me. But Alphamon liked formality. The Knightmon just stayed here, but I knew I could enter. I ran all the way to the meeting room I knew I would meet Alphamon in. With him were Zeromaru, Duftmon, and Dukemon._

_\- "What brings you, here, Warrior of Water ? How is the mission going ?" asked Alphamon as I was kneeling_

_\- "Fairly well. I'm here because of that. We have identified the item located in Infinity Mountain. Considering the importance of said item, I am to return as swiftly as possible to the mountain so we can bring it back here."_

_\- "It has to be something we have to see, Alphamon. The Warrior of Flame would have never send someone back to us." Zeromaru said._

_\- "Did you go through Hypnos to come here that fast ?"_

_\- Indeed. Andromon knows the matter is serious. We are speaking of that item."_

_\- "That item, you cannot possibly mean… The Omega Blade ?"_

_I could read Alphamon's tone was deadly serious._

_\- "I do. The Children and my fellow Warriors are actually fighting for it as we are speaking."_

_\- "Zero, Duke, Duftmon, you are on it. Permission of using the Sephiroth program to go there faster."_

_\- "ROGER !"_

_We went to the exit._

_\- Zeromaru, There is something I have to tell you guys._

_\- What is it ?_

_\- Ranamon and Calmaramon are in the Spirit World. So I can have an idea of what's going on. And this is bad. Lately, Koichi called Rhihimon, Koji is in its BeoWulfmon form and… The Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Steel & Wood are all gone._

_\- Takuya had to evolve to KaiserGreymon ? Okay, this is bad. I'm joining you ! LordKnightmon, you are with us !"_

_That was Dynasmon, LordKnightmon joined us, as we went for the exit._

_\- "Like how bad ?" I asked_

_\- "Like "potential encounter with a Demon Lord" bad"._

_\- "I'm gonna use my Sephiroth to teleport us to Primary Village"_

_\- "Roger !_

_\- "Then, it will be a few minutes, even with my speed, to go to the top of Infinity Mountain"_

_Lucemon_

_I was still looking at, what technically should be Wrath's throne, where the top orb was glowing purple. It was a signal indicating a Digimon had finally digivolved to Daemon, and was being tested by the darkest forces of the Digital World, Darker than myself. Our main ally had come to the fortress with his own army, that was including one of my fellow Demon Lords… The Goddess of Darkness Lilithmon. I don't have the right to say his name aloud, but if legends are to be believed… he is that powerful. None has ever dare disrespecting his name and has lived long enough to survive it._

_Some said he had been defeated recently, but between what this guy told me and what the rumors has been telling… Then again, we have seen some strange occurences lately, so I would not be surprised if both versions are somewhat true._

_I was sitting on my throne when I heard the door opening. In stepped my two most precious allies. Surprisingly enough both were… humans. One was wearing a long white coat, and brown hair, and the other one was sporting a black coat with a white suit underneath and had grey hair._

_\- "What brings the two of you here ?"_

_\- "I took the liberty, after debating with our friend here, to send the Child of Darkness to Infinity Mountain. I know you said this was the birth of a Demon Lord, but I thought it was necessary to send someone to collect him."_

_I sighed. Humans could be so… stupid, I guess._

_\- "There is no need to collect him. The 7 of us are reunited on his plane, at this moment in time. Some of us just haven't awakened."_

_\- "Lucemon-sama, if I daresay so myself, I've put the leash on the Child of Darkness myself. Unless someone can destroy what I've put inside of her, the leash will hold."_

_\- "I still don't understand the explanation you gave me about that, Mr Suedou. I've coined it as "magic" and left it at that. Being an Angel Digimon myself…"_

_\- "Whatever pleases you. My little servants have their worth."_

_\- "Sure they do. Back to this "collecting" business. Once we are awakened, we are drawn to each other. No need to collect Daemon._

_\- "What if… he's defeated before that ?"_

_I could see where he was going to… and I had to admit he had a point._

_\- "I see your point. Fine, I'll let this one slide. Now go out of my way."_

_And that was it. I closed my eyes and waited._

_Kanbara Takuya_

_We need to do something, and fast. That guy, just evolved into a Demon Lord._

_Digimon Analyzer : Daemon, Ultimate-level, Demon Lord type Digimon. Beware if you're facing one, because one of those is known as the Demon Lord of Wrath. His special attack includes the burning hot Flame Inferno, Chaos Flare and Slash Nail !_

_\- "Takuya-san !" It was Taichi. "What should we do ?!"_

_\- "You, and your friends have to withdraw. Jun is coming back with reinforcements, hopefully soon. Until then, stay back, and ready to leave this place any second, should the opportunity arises. This guy means business. If we are lucky, he's not the Demon Lord of Wrath, even though I have my doubts."_

_I turned to my fallen comrades in arms. Izumi, Mantarou, Osamu and even Tomoki were out. Izumi nodded, pointing her D-Scanner to me._

_\- "Kaze wa Hono ni ! (Wind to Flame !)"_

_With a look at each other, Tomoki, Osamu and Mantarou repeat the order as well, giving me their Spirits. Multiples rings of data, eight, to precise, were surrounding my right fist_

_\- "Time to get serious, shall we ? HYPER SPIRIT… EVOLUTION !"_

_Aldamon spirit digivolves to… KAISERGREYMON !_

_Digimon Analyser : KaiserGreymon ! A Transcendent form of the Legendary Warrior of Fire ! Hybrid-level, Ultimate-Class, Vaccine-Attribute, Dragon Warrior Type Digimon ! Said to have a control over Fire superior to AncientGreymon himself ! Legends said nine dragons are sealed within his Ryugonken sword. Special Attacks : Enryuugeki and Kuzuryuujin !_

_\- "Okay, guys, now you stay back, slowly, go towards the exit. I got this… I think"_

_\- Flame Inferno !_

_Oh, crap ! I managed to avoid his attack, but I realised after the fact he wasn't targeting me… but the exit ! He destroyed part of the roof, near the entrance, causing part of the roof to fall off, and blocking the path._

_\- "You wanted to leave so soon ? Too bad I have other plans for you, as does Lucemon. I am going to destroy you pests, one by one."_

_\- "You know you're weaker than he was, Daemon, and we still beat him, 10 years ago !"_

_\- "Do you even think he was at his best ? The original Chosen didn't even face him at his maximum. Now, time for destruction, and I'm starting with you, Legendary Warriors !_

_\- "Not even in your dreams ! Enryuugeki !_

_Daemon swated my attack away with one hand… ONE HAND !_

_\- That's all you can do ? Then those children will soon be history. Flame Inferno !_

_\- You might want to try for something else, Daemon. Remember who you're facing._

_\- Who said you were the target ?_

_CRAP ! I turned my head to see that the children were targeted. More precisely the Child of Light and Hope, but Koichi was swift enough to pull them out of the way._

_\- Enough of this ! Fladramon, you're on ! DIGIMENTAL UP !_

_I saw Veemon transforming into Fladramon and joining me._

_\- "That's crazy, you know it ?" I asked_

_\- "We are going to fight fire… with fire."_

_\- "Unless you can go Ultimate, we can't possibly win."_

_\- "We won't know unless we try, Takuya-senpai"_

_This was Daisuke, standing behind me._

_\- "You know you're supposed to be the humble one ? Why are you doing this, Daisuke Motomiya ?"_

_\- "I… I want to impress my friends"_

_\- "Just what I said. That's not Humility."_

_\- "I also wish to fight by your side, sir"_

_I couldn't mistake that voice for anyone. It was Hawkmon._

_\- Fladramon might have a chance, with a little strategy, but you are a Rookie. If you die, you're deleted for good._

_\- How much power does the Omega Blade holds ?_

_\- A lot. The power of two Ultimates._

_\- I am asking you to distract him, I have a plan._

_I turned to Daemon, just in time to evade a Slash Nail attack. Fladramon evaded on Daemon's left. He tried for Knuckle Fire but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. I tried to hit him with my Ryugonken, but he evaded the shot before punching Fladramon away. Hawkmon was nearing the Omega Blade_

_Inoue Miyako_

_\- "You don't have to do this, Hawkmon ! Royal Knights are maybe on their way !" I shouted at my bird partner_

_I was trying to stop him. Whatever he was doing right now wasn't a good idea. Daemon was an Ultimate. As good of an Armor Digimon Fladramon was, Daemon was toying with him. It was hard to watch. Hawkmon was a Rookie. Koichi-senpai had joined the fight, in his Rhihimon form, and seemed to be holding up fine. Apparently Koichi-senpai had some of the most powerful Spirits of the lot, but didn't use them that much_

_\- "What if they come too late ?" he asked "I'm gonna help Fladramon out. My plan has worked so far… I think this blade has enough power to help us reach Ultimate, just this once, without the Crests. We might be able to use it once, twice as best."_

_\- "You can't do this, Hawkmon ! If he kills you…"_

_\- "Then, I will go knowing full well I have helped ensuring the safety of the Digital World. It was an honour fighting by your side, Miyako Inoue, no matter how short our partnership has been. If I ever come back, you will scold me then"_

_Suddenly a bright light surrounded the cave, as Hawkmon has grabbed the sword. I felt myself lit up like a light bulb… and actually I was ! A turquoise light was surrounding me, my DigiSoul was literally burning. Was that the power of the Overdrive ?_

_"It is more than that, Young One. This is the power that can transcend even the Overdrive. It is known as… Burst Overdrive, It is used for Burst Evolution to Ultimate. The call is…"_

_And I knew what I had to do. Drawing my Digivice, I launched all the power hardly contained into my body with a cry of…_

_OVERDRIVE ! DIGISOUL… BURST !_

_Hawkmon burst ultimate digivolve to… ZHUQIAOMON !_

_Digimon Analyzer : Zhuqiaomon ! Ultimate-level, Virus-Attribute, Holy Bird type Digimon ! Said to be one of the 4 Digimon Sovereigns ! A very angry type of Digimon that is quickly angered, so be careful not to be on his bad side or you could fall victim of his Desolation Blast or Blazing Helix attacks !_

_So he was right. He had digivolved all the way to Ultimate. Zhuqiaomon… He had a crimson red body, with yellow flames motives all over it… that I think are actually flames. Before I could register what was happening, Lopmon was at my side, having jumped from Rei's shoulder._

_\- "Zhuqiaomon-sama, how can I serve thee ?" the little rabbit Digimon asked_

_\- "I do not know the reason why you are referring to me with such respect, Lopmon"._

_He then turned to Daemon, who was just staring at him now_

_\- "What is a member of the Sovereigns doing ? Your kind barely leaves his own plane, as do actually the Olympos XII on Iliad." He said, matter-of-factly, even if his question tone was less friendly, for lack of a better term._

_\- "I am not the one belonging to the Sovereigns. You are confusing me with another of my kind. But indeed it is true that a Zhuqiaomon belongs to the group known as the Digimon Sovereigns."_

_\- "Enough of this idle chat. I have children to kill now, and you're in my way FLAME INFERNO !"_

_The fire attack he was using a lot since the beginning of the battle, was now nearing my partner. I was having a panic attack, and at the same time, I was overjoyed, because Zhuqiaomon was awesome. He actually evaded the attack, and countered with an attack of his own, Sonic Zephyr. Then, he took flight, raising to the top of that cave we were in. I was fearing they would cause a cave-in._

_\- You want a fire attack ? Here is one ! BLAZING HELIX !_

_He flapped his wings, unleashing two torrents of flames on Daemon, who countered with his own fire-based attack, only for Zhuqiaomon to fight back with another attack of his own Desolation Blast, firing dozens upon dozens of fireballs to Daemon ! With Takuya-senpai, they were tag teaming him. Fladramon was slowly getting up to his feet. Koichi-senpai had dedigivolve to Loweemon and was attending to him. It looked like they were winning but Daemon hit KaiserGreymon point blank with his Chaos Flare, knocking him out of the way, and turning him back to Takuya ! He was out cold, and being attended by Izumi & Tomoki_

_\- "Now that the Warrior of Fire is out of the way…" Daemon said, turning his attention to my partner…"_

_The rocks blocking the entrances exploded, revealing Jun and the Royal Knights ! Zeromaru, Duftmon, Dukemon, LordKnightmon and Dynasmon !_

_\- "Here comes the cavalry !" Zeromaru shouted, before throwing himself at Daemon with a cry of "Alforce Saber !"_

_Motomiya Daisuke_

_He was so cool. Zeromaru, I mean. That shining blue armor of his, and everything… He was awesome._

_We were witnessing a battle of colossal magnitude, or so it seemed. AlforceVeedramon was tag teaming with Dukemon, LordKnightmon & Dynasmon following a strategy made by Duftmon. And even then, Daemon was winning. He used his Chaos Flare attack to send them on the wall, knocking both LordKnightmon and Dynasmon out cold._

_Koji-senpai, still in his BeoWulfmon form, shouted orders to the Warriors that didn't lend their Spirits to Takuya. They sent him their Spirits and he had 8 data rings on the palm of his hand_

_\- Okay, time that I enter the fray ! HYPER SPIRIT… EVOLUTION !_

_BeoWulfmon spirit digivolves to… MagnaGarurumon !_

_Digimon Analyzer : MagnaGarurumon ! Data Attribute, Hybrid-level Cyborg type Digimon ! A Transcendant-species form of the Spirits of Light obtained by combining him with Darkness, Thunder, Water & Steel ! This guy can transcend all human possible limits and attack at subluminal speed with his weapons, or even superluminal speeds when he used his "Starlight Velocity" attack !_

_The least I can say about MagnaGarurumon is that he seemed to equipped for WAR. And Koji-senpai basically threw himself into Daemon, yelling "Machine Gun Destroy !". Fladramon was back up, and Zhuqiaomon was helping the Knights as best as he could._

_Once again, for a few minutes, we had the hope we could defeat him, but then he took Duftmon by his throat before using his Slash Nail attack to knock him out cold. Zeromaru was holding his Tensegrity Shield to protect us. Daemon launched a Slash Nail at Dukemon, then Double Dust at point blank, throwing him to the ceiling and actually blowing an hole into said ceiling._

_\- "How can he be so… powerful ?" I asked aloud._

_\- "That's because… he's angry. He wants revenge on the Warriors, and the Knights." Came the answer behind me. I knew that voice, having heard it a couple of times before, so I didn't need Jyou-senpai calling that guy_

_\- "Shuu ? What are you doing here ?" he asked_

_\- "Same thing as Jun, Mantarou or Osamu. We are the four Legendary Warriors of Water, Earth, Wood & Steel, respectively. As I was saying, Daemon feeds on anger, wrath and guilt. His own wrath cause him to digivolve to Ultimate in the first place. Daemons are generally powerful digimon, but feed them to much, and they are near invincible. But I believe Koji can win. MagnaGarurumon is helluva fast. More than you could ever tell."_

_\- "He feeds on guilt ? How so ?"_

_\- "I don't know. Osamu, if you're up for it, please attend to Dynasmon's potential wounds. Jun, dear, you do the same with LordKnightmon. Mantarou, go attend to Dukemon._

_\- "Consider it done"_

_\- "As for us, we are using the confusion to escape this place. Fladramon, if you wish to fight, I advise you to do something NOW."_

_\- "I was pondering trying to go for the Sword, actually. I think none of you can wield it, so potentially, we can't leave this place now ?"_

_Shuu looked at him for a second before smiling._

_\- "True."_

_We were stopped by AlforceVeedramon going to a knee. He was panting heavily._

_\- "I don't remember him being this strong. For a newly evolved Digimon, you're a tough one"_

_\- "For someone who hasn't fought in centuries, you went soft Zeromaru."_

_It was painfully obvious Daemon was provoking him. AlforceVeedramon threw himself at him, launching a Dragon Impulse X, which I believe is his most powerful move. Daemon evaded by stepping on his right. And Zeromaru smashed on the stone wall, Daemon hit him with Slash Nail, effectively knocking him out. It was back to Zhuqiaomon._

_\- "It looks like you're next. I have a question though… Do you sincerely think a newly evolved Ultimate can beat me ?_

_\- "Unless you were misleading us from the start, you're as much as an hatchling, so to speak, than I am"_

_\- "Of course I was. At least partly. It was fun to see your faces when I reached Ultimate. I came to this world already able to reach Ultimate on my own. All the anger I had boiling was just a mere bonus."_

_\- "It would seem that I have only one solution remaining."_

_It looked like he was charging up energy to launch one powerful attack. I sincerely hope he had enough gas in him to beat Daemon. Honest._

_\- "MIyako-san, it was an honor to fight alongside you. When I'll be reborn, you can scold me. Until then, hold on to my egg, will you ?"_

_His egg ? Don't tell me… He ain't gonna… Sacrifice himself ?_

_\- "I'm giving you three of my DigiCores. One of those contains my core data, so I can be reborn. The second contains enough power to recharge the Omega Blade for one evolution, if necessary, and the third enough energy to digivolve all of us to Rookie, shall the need arises." He said_

_He shot three crimson orbs to us. Shuu, Mantarou and Jun collected one each. Without his core data, Zhuqiaomon was slowly, considering his size, dissolving into bits of data. It can't be happening !_

_\- This is farewell for now, Chosen Children._

_Then, turning to Daemon, he lit up like he was the sun itself, yelling "CRIMSON BLAZE !" and throwing himself to Daemon ! We could hear Daemon scream as he was hit, trying to block the attack but failing. There was a big explosion, and when the smoke cleared… one of the DigiCores had reconfigured itself as an egg. He had done it. Mantarou went to his sister holding Hawkmon's egg and rubbing her back as she was crying on his shoulder._

_The smoke had now completely cleared. Only remaining against Daemon were MagnaGarurumon and my Fladramon._

_\- "Once upon a time, the original Chosen team had a Fladramon. You Armor Digimon are a funny bunch. I think he became an Holy Knight, like all of them, but… where is he ?"_

_\- "He sacrificed himself during the fight with Beelzebumon. Fortunately, Digimon can be reconfigured, even against a Demon Lord. But that only applies when the Demon Lord doesn't beat them proper. I believe his partner is actually somewhere in China." said Koji, still in his MagnaGarurumon form._

_Fladramon was up, holding his left arm. Ever so slowly, he was closing in on the Omega Blade. Daemon was busy with MagnaGarurumon. Having discharged all of his heavy artillery, he was even swifter than before. I think the analyser thingy mentioned he could move at superluminal speed, whatever that means._

_After a while, Daemon caught Fladramon. My partner was inches away from the sword. He was too late. Fladramon grabbed the sword, and I felt myself being surrounded by a peach and magenta aura. I heard a beeping on my D-terminal. It showed a screen : Select "Digimon" with two possibilities. I chose the right one, because it looked cooler. Maybe I would get something as cool as Zeromaru ?_

_You have a long way to go until you understand Humility, young one. As we are speaking, you are not worthy of it. Yet, I can tell you need it, because your Digimon grabbed my sword and… Interesting. Your partner has it in him. Someday, you will understand your crest and see this mighty form again. Tell the Children of Courage and Friendship I say hi ! Oh, and by the way, the call is the same than the Child of Honour ._

_So the call is the same than Miyako… Fair enough._

_OVERDRIVE ! DIGISOUL… BURST !_

_Fladramon burst ultimate digivolve to…. IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE !_

_Imperialdramon… Fighter Mode ? I guess there is a lot we don't know yet. Imperialdramon, in this "mode" I guess, was almost gigantic. Standing at a good 4 meters tall, he was clad in black, white and golden armor, ressembling a dragon, whose head was actually his breast plate. Then, he grabbed at the sword and… shifted again to another form. His armour was now completely white and golden and he was oozing power. Shuu was looking in awe, just besides me._

_\- "He just entered the legendary Paladin Mode. We have won."_

_Digimon Analyser : Imperialdramon Paladin Mode ! One of the most legendary Digimon in history. Known as Inishie no Seikishi or the Ancient Holy Knight, he's one of the few Digimon known as "Super Ultimate" Using the power granted to him by the Omega Blade, he can reconfigure its opponents' data !_

_He was standing here, his sword on one hand. Then, he gave a look to MagnaGarurumon, A binding light appear, forcing me to blink. I heard a yell, and Daemon was cut in four pieces, that reconfigure themselves as an egg, landing softly in… Kurayami's hands !_

_\- "Looks like I came just at the right moment, didn't I ?" she said almost… amused ?_

_I stepped up, standing with my partner. Her partner was at her feet, nuzzling her leg. _

_\- "Listen, Kurayami." I said "You need to stop this. You ain't one of them. You're one of us. It doesn't matter if you're the Chosen of Darkness. I don't know what happened to you after what happen to your parents, but…"_

_She was visibly glaring at me. Or at least, that's what her face was telling me, because her eyes were still lifeless. Labramon just shot a look at me. His eyes were pleading. He knew what was going on. _

_\- "How could you know ?! No one even cared looking for me ! I could have died for all they cared !"_

_\- "That's simply not true; Kura, and you know that !" Koji spat. He had shed his Digimon form and was glaring at her. "How could we not look for you ? But how can we look through a whole WORLD for a SINGLE person ? That's our duty, both as Legendary Warriors and…_

_\- "The Royal Knights have nothing better to do ! What about Gankoomon ?! What about my mother's own partner ?! If it wasn't for my master, I wouldn't be alive today. And he wishes to have you gone. But not today. My mission was to come here collect Daemon, should he win. He didn't. I still have his egg. Farewell for now"_

_\- "KURA, YOU STAY HERE !"_

_This time, it was Koichi. But too late. Kurayami disappeared into a dark portal. I saw Imperialdramon shrink to a small blue blob, barely able to speak, known as Chicomon._

_Takuya-senpai was standing on his feet, being supported by Junpei and Tomoki. The Royal Knights were also back on their feet._

_\- "I wish we could have done more on that matter, Child of Humility. You look like you want to take the matter in your own hands" Dukemon said._

_\- "I do. Whatever happened to her, it seems that she's under some kind of spell"_

_\- "I wonder if Gankoomon thought about using the Sephirot."_

_\- "Since Yggdrasil was beaten by someone, it's been harder to use the Sephirot. I was lucky just a little ago" Zeromaru said._

_\- "True. Should we call Sleipmon in ? You know, maybe Satsuma's team could take care of them in the real world after that whole ordeal is done."_

_\- "I will talk about that with Alphamon. That is something we could consider…_

_\- "And actually, try to bring them for when they resume DigiSoul Training. Daimon Masaru could learn them a thing or two."_

_Duftmon smiled. That much was true._

_\- "Other than that teeny tiny bit with Kurayami, mission is accomplished." Takuya-senpai said_

_\- "With all the respect I've for ya, Takuya-senpai, that's no teeny tiny bit."_

_\- "I know"_

_\- "It's time. Alphamon is summoning us"_

_\- "I don't like that, Kudamon."_

_The man was looking like he was speaking with his scarf, but it was his partner, a tiny digimon known as Kudamon. He got up, and giving some orders to the two women in front of him, had the Digital Gate program running, and enter the coordinates himself._


	14. Chapter 14

\- Heya, everyone ! For once, I tried to stick to my schedule, and I guess I manage barely… because stuff happens.  
\- What about me ?  
\- You're still here as well, Fear Kubrick. As are all of our narrators, and there are quite a few. *eyeing people in the background, especially those who have yet to appear* Anyway, we have a guest this time… from all the way to Domino City, or Ancient Egypt, I guess… a maiden with deep blue eyes… Kisara, come here !

*She nervously steps into the room, eyeing the people around, and bows*

\- "Ah, hello everyone. I'm...not quite sure what I'm doing here, but I was told by my friend Moonluster that I should come here, so...here I am!"  
\- "Yeah, Moon. We were just chatting about our respectives fanfictions some time ago, and we decided to give _The Blue String of Fate _a shout out and… well, that would be why you're here, Kisara."

*Fear just stares at Kisara*  
*Kisara chuckles nervously as she tries to avoid eye contact with Fear*  
\- "I don't really know what that is...or what you're talking about, but I'm glad to hear that you both have passions." *She turns to the audience*, "My friend Moon encourages you to take part in reading both of these...fanfictions, because everyone needs a little encouragement, right?"

*Just stares at the audience*  
\- I guess so, yeah. Anyway, Kisara, would you like to stay around as the most recent adventures of our heroes unfold ? That would mean leaving Seto to wait just a little longer ? This will essentially be an Evangelion crew centric one…even if Michael, Tomoki and Junpei are around because…stuff happens. Oh, and Ken too. *The aforementioned people nod*

*The white-haired beauty nods once eagerly with a small smile*  
\- "If you would have me...I would be honored. As for Seto...he'll be fine."  
\- Take a seat. There's one on my left. Fear likes to stay at my right. I guess a little explaining is in order, as for our audience, please enjoy the latest installment of Digital Angels. *The lights started to dim, and projectors focused on the first narrator of the chapter, which happens to be Asuka*

* * *

**Title : Digital Angels**  
**By : Luckash**  
**Disclaimer : I don't own neither Digimon, Evangelion, or any other anime material that is mentionned in the following story.**  
**Part 2 : The Quest of the Crests**  
**Chapter 13 : Trust, Strength, Miracles,and Destiny...**

* * *

_**Soryu Asuka Langley**_

\- "Baka Shinji."  
\- "Come on, Asuka, we have to fight. We can pull through this." He replied  
\- "How can we possibly pull through that?! We don't understand half of the stuff that happens here !" I replied.  
\- "All I understand, is that we need to defeat this thing here and now if we want to survive !"

We were all standing in front of that monster. Leomon had de-digivolved back to Leormon after being sent to the ground hard. I was clutching my partner close. It opened its gaping jaw. A green light lit inside. That monster has his eyes set on me.

\- "Asuka…"

Someone is calling me… I don't know who, the voice is... muffled. That monster was making so much noise I can barely think. How did we end up in that pinch, again ?

~_The day before~_

_**Michael Washington **_

It was as if I wasn't here. If it wasn't for the Warriors and Ken, trying their best to include me in the conversation, by speaking in English, the other three wouldn't pay me any mind. They were too caught up arguing in Japanese, about what to do, what happened before…

Mind you, the purple-haired girl, Miyako, I think her name was, is actually off training duty because her partner sacrificed himself against Daemon, in an attempt to beat him. Said attempt failed.

I guess I should speak a little bit about me, since I didn't have much time to introduce myself. I'm Michael Washington III. My father, Michael Washington Jr,, is a famous movie star, and we are currently splitting our time between Hollywood and New York. I'd like to say I'm Mimi's best friend, but a more accurate statement would be her _American _best friend. Anyway, I was supposed to stay for the six weeks of the Japanese school break, and then leave to go to New York, with a 4 hour layover in Los Angeles International Airport. My father was working with his agent on trying to get to a new, big production. I didn't know the details, but what I did know is that he was supposed to know the details before I came back.

But back to the topic. It was only supposed to be a cool 6 weeks stay, and trust me, it took a lot to convince Satoe Tachikawa she could let "Her little Mimi" to go with me, and me _alone_. Honestly though, I'm already 16 and my father has been leaving me alone in our big mansion for years now. Well, not totally alone, since we always had people working there, even to take care of Jenna & I. I couldn't wait to go back to New York. I was hard on me. Mimi didn't know about this, because she would keep pestering me with questions about it, but I had a girlfriend waiting for me at home. We wanted to wait a bit to become official, you know, to see if we could count on each other. I've been e-mailing her for the last weeks. Mimi knew that we were friends though.

I digress again…damn it, focus Michael ! I send a look to Terriermon. The little guy was just chatting with Lopmon. Apparently those two were twins. I could see the similarities alright. Where Lopmon had brown fur, Terriermon had a cream colour. Terriermon had a single horn, Lopmon has three. They were as childish as it gets, but they were fun to be around… which wasn't Rei's case. She was as cold as a human being can possibly be. At this moment, she was blatantly ignoring me. I mean… Shinji, Asuka, and her. Tomoki was in front of us, while Junpei was behind.

We were heading to a part of the Digital World, and they didn't dare to tell us the name. Every once in a while, Ken would ask if we were there yet. Every time the answer was :

"No, we are looking for CaptainHookmon's ship, but I don't know where in the Digital World he can be." Tomoki would answer, each time.  
"Isn't there like, an aquatic Digimon you could ask for his whereabouts ?" he finally asked, after like the twentieth time

\- "If there was one, we would be looking for him already. Except for, like… CaptainHookmon's crew, but I'm not even sure about that."  
\- "His crew ?" Asuka snickered. "What does he think he is ? A rapper ?'  
\- "Asuka, his name is _CaptainHookmon_." I pointed out "Doesn't it sound like… something you should know ? I mean, does it ring a bell to you ?"  
\- "Don't try to rub it to my face." she spat. "I have no time for children tales. I've been training to become an EVA pilot for years before even coming to Japan. What were you doing down in America ? Playing with your thumbs or spending the money of the pretty face that's your father ?"

Now, _that_ was downright rude. I mentioned it to her, but she did not care in the slightest.

This was going to be a hard mission.

\- "Is there any place we didn't check ?" I asked  
\- "There is almost none, Michael. The other Warriors have been scouting the continent of Server for months, trying to look for clues on where they could be. The fact is, they scattered across the desert of Server, somewhere on Folder, and the last were on File. We have _yet_ to find any clues on the location of Miracles, Trust, Strength, and Destiny. If there _is_ a Crest of Destiny, that is. We even tried Witchenly, Iliad and there is only one place, aside from the Dark Area, we can go now… and unless we find CaptainHookmon, there is almost no way we can go there…" Junpei explained, from behind me  
\- "You went to Witchenly ? How's Witchmon ?" Wizardmon asked.  
\- "She's fine, Wizardmon, don't worry. Your cousin Sorcerymon is taking care of it, Mistymon has been making sure things run smoothly. Even FlaWizarmon is helping." Junpei told the wizard digimon

I didn't want to eavesdrop on a private conversation, so I was about to tune out, but I asked the question nonetheless

\- "How can you have a FlaWizardmon on Witchenly ? He's an Armor Digimon, right ?"  
\- "That's actually a mystery. I mean, I don't remember him leaving for File Island…and the Digimental couldn't be in Witchenly at the time." Wizarmon answere  
\- "Actually, I asked him. He was attacked by… a Fallen Angel and accidentally triggered the Digimental that was laying there". Tomoki said. "Because indeed, it surprised me to see him."  
\- "I think there was a bunch of Veemon living in Witchenly. That would be a reason. Veemons have been protecting that thing for ages, based on what Zeromaru told us. But why would the remaining Crests be in Never-Ever Land ?"

Never-Ever Land, CaptainHookmon, that was definitely familiar. A European fairy tale, if I'm correct.

\- "Don't tell me there's a Digimon by the name of PeterPanmon or some bullshit like that…" Asuka said, disdain dripping from her voice and mirroring my thoughts  
\- "There is indeed. His name is Petermon though. Champion Level. And there's Tinkermon, who's a Rookie. Except for CaptainHookmon and Petermon, respectively Perfect and Champion, the whole population of Never-Everland consists of…  
\- Rookie, In-Training and Baby level, I suppose ?  
\- "That would be correct. That's why we insisted _Koichi _should have come along. His sixth sense thing should have helped us plenty."

As he was saying this, I was seeing what looked to be a pirate ship. A small boat was being led to a beach, little southwest of here. I pointed this to Tomoki

\- "Junpei, there is a chance we have found what we were looking for. Pirate ship southwest of here. Boat landing in the nearest shore, also southwest."  
\- "Do you think we should be going there ?" Junpei asked.  
\- "Maybe they'll have clue on CaptainHookmon's location. Maybe they are from his crew and can lead us to him. Maybe they are from the former Gold Crew. Unless we ask, we will never know.

And so we set, grumpily for the group of three that was still chattering. I caught Shinji saying something like "You should apologize to Michael" to Asuka. She was not caring in the slightest about the fact she had been rude to me.

So we were lead to the beach. A boat was ashore and a rather tough looking Digimon was staring at us.

\- "How could we serve you, good mons ? We're rather busy now, so be quick about it." said one of the Digimon in front of us. My Digivice identified him as Depthmon. There was 4 Depthmon, and one MarineDevimon. It felt weird to see a friendly Devimon, though.  
\- "We are looking for CaptainHookmon. Have you seen him lately ?"  
\- "Nay, this pirate's been to Never-Ever Land lately. Looks like some trouble is glooming in the land. Our boss, Olegmon, knows more details though. Mermaimon's been itchy lately, so don't expect her to be cooperative if you ask her about CaptainHookmon."  
\- "Could you bring us to Olegmon then ?"  
\- "Sure thing. You guys are the Warriors, and you're with the Digidestined right ? Our boss is part of the Xros Heart United Army, so I guess that's no big deal. I heard Ballistamon's been hosting you in his Mush Cottage mode…"  
\- "It's kind of gross to think we're living in that digimon" Asuka said.  
\- "Language, Asuka. That's not how a proper warrior speaks or behaves." scolded Leomon.

Finally, someone was doing something. It felt fitting that it was Leomon who was scolding her, somehow. Anyway, these Depthmon didn't have much use for the ship, but they guided us to the boat. A tall, muscular Digimon was waiting for the Depthmon.

\- "What can you report, Depthmon ?"  
\- "There's nothing out of the ordinary, boss. Although we have guests. The Legendary Warriors of Thunder and Ice, leading 5 of the Chosen Children here."  
\- "Fine. You guys are dismissed. Bring me those two though. The guests that stayed after I came back with Apollomon."  
\- "Consider it done."

The Digimon, which I had identified as Olegmon by now, had a big golden armor, with heavy shoulder protections that ressembled chests. His gauntlets were barrels, and he was wearing a big golden lock on his neck. The two axes on his backs looked deadly

\- "What kind of business brings the lot of you here ? Last I heard, you guys were roaming the desert of Server." Olegmon asked. The question was asked with a hint of friendliness, despite the stern tone.  
\- "The Warriors have been scouting far and wide for any clues regarding the locations of the Crests." Tomoki explained. "So far, 12 are actually in our hands, we have reasons to think the Demon Lords possess one of them, and 3, potentially a fourth one, are still missing. The only place we haven't checked is Never-Ever Land, so we're looking for someone who can bring us there. CaptainHookmon, for example."

Olegmon was holding his chin, deep in thoughts.

\- "Last time I was in contact with CaptainHookmon, he was going back there. Since then, I've not heard back from him. I have a problem of my own. When I fought Xros Heart, which wasn't already a united army back then, I hosted two Digimon. Recently, they revealed to me they had each a partner… coming from CITY."  
\- "From CITY ? Hmmm, that could be a trouble. The people of CITY are hidden, deep in the Digital World. Some say they live north of Server. Junpei, call Central. We need to find a way to communicate with them."  
\- "Sure."

Junpei pushed a button on his earpiece, quickly dialing Central.

\- "Central ? Thunder here. We might have found a way to reach destination. But we need to contact someone from City. Olegmon of the Big Death Stars, member of the Xros Heart United Army, says he has two partner Digimon with him, partnered with two people from City… Roger that." He then turned to us. "Olegmon, do your best to bring us to Never-Ever Land, we're taking care of those Digimon."  
\- "I'll do my best. I'll make sure to have rooms prepared for you. We're not used to have humans here, so you'll excuse me for any discomfort."  
\- "Thanks for the help, Olegmon."  
\- "No problem. This world has been way too calm for too long. I'm roaming the sea ever since Bagramon was defeated. I've a feeling he's not dead, but this time, it's been too much on the old man's plate. He had won, you know. Then after Quartzmon got defeated, our Digital World knocked himself back to the mainland. Shoutmon has had trouble being the Digimon King in those parts. Some parts were ruled by the Celestials, other by the Sovereigns, others were under Yggdrasil's direct rule, and ours was under the Digimon King. Shoutmon had to find a way for everyone to meet… then he learned about that Demon Lord business… that's a lot at once for a single Digimon. Fortunately, he's not alone in that ordeal. Norn, although not willingly, has been helpful"  
\- "I can understand that. Now the Chosen are inserted into that mess of a world, with people telling them they need to save it... "

_**Ken Ichijouji**_

Now we were on the boat, with a crew of pirate digimons which were mostly Virus-type, which we were told to avoid. Then again, Zhuqiaomon was a Virus-attribute, and he saved our butts against Daemon with Imperialdramon. Daisuke was currently out of commission as was Miyako, both because their partners were out. Hawkmon was back as an egg, and Veemon was back at his Fresh stage.

As for my own partner, he was actually sitting on my lap. the boat was pitching a bit, but it was comforting. We had a small cabin, at least. One for each of us. The Legendary Warriors were off to discuss with Olegmon. There was a deal with a place called CITY. A whole city of partnered humans… living in peace in the Digital World. Way to sound unique about this.

I looked back at Wormmon, and realised he had fallen asleep on my lap. I put him back in my digivice, still asleep and all, and went for a walk.

Michael was on the deck of the boat, with Rei, Shinji and their respective partners.

\- "Sorry for Asuka's earlier behaviour, she's been… antsy lately, and really been snappy at everyone" Shinji said, in a perfectly fluid English, which surprised me.  
\- "_Nandemonai, Ikari-kun" _Michael answered. then, I realised he was speaking Japanese, and not English.  
\- "So you do speak Japanese, Michael. Who knows about it ?"  
\- "Mimi's family, of course, they've been the ones teaching me. Yamato's since I'm staying there"  
\- "Just so you know, langage barrier is non-existent in this world, so you could understand each other from the very start" Wizarmon said, "Humans are weird"  
\- "Says the one who looks like a scarecrow disguised as a wizard. Anyway, do you think we will reach Never-Ever Land ?"  
\- "I can guarantee that. The Warriors have been trustworthy until now, I don't see why they would not help. Not in their best interests."

Suddenly I felt like asking that question

\- "What do you think about that quadrant business ? I mean, we've been pretty much thrown into this business after the worlds had merged, but we keep hearing about other regions, most lately this "CITY"...  
\- "I don't even trust myself sometimes, and I've been bestowed the crest of Trust, Ken. That would make me the judge of character, don't you think ?"  
\- "I guess, Shinji. What's your point ?"  
\- "I say, they only give us bits of information, but those few bits have been trustworthy so far. I'll say I give them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe they don't want to give us too much information at once."  
\- "Where's Asuka, by the way ?"  
\- "Sleeping. We have walked all day long, Ken."

As Shinji was finishing up his sentence, the sun was setting down. That was a sight to behold.

\- "We should do the same. That stuff with the Warriors will be clear soon enough. Trust them, Ken"  
\- "I found it hard. And that's not because my own _brother _has accidentally forgotten to tell me he was one of them."  
\- "Trust me, Ken, That's a welcome change from the original Arbormon." Said Junpei. "You guys go to sleep. We will land in Never-Ever Land soon enough. Olegmon promised this to us."

We slowly went back into our respective cabins I heard a whisper before closing the door

\- "Coronamon, I'm scared for her."  
\- "Don't worry, Lunamon. They say we are going back to CITY."  
\- "You don't understand. We got separated in the Dark Area. _The Dark Area, _Coronamon. You just have to go back to CITY to see Koh. I have no idea where Sayo is. She could be dead for all I know. Porcupamon is going to yell at me".  
\- "Don't worry, we'll find her."

_**Higorashi Kurayami  
**__  
_I was waiting in a dark corner of the circular council throne room. Lucemon was on his throne and as always that guy was sitting, cross-legged on Belphemon's throne, sneezing every once in a while. I ought to ask him why he does that. From what I recall, he seemed to hate Digimon as a whole at one point.

Lucemon was talking about his previous defeats. One had came from the hands of the Original Chosen Children… the other one to the hands of Taiki Kudo. I know the Warriors had beaten a Lucemon. Apparently, that was him too, and wasn't at the same time. His being had been torn in two when the world got separated in quadrants. Finally he was whole again. He was more powerful now that he was before.

They were waiting for Lilithmon to arrive and start the council. She had arrived weeks prior where I was staying with the other guest, that actually just wanted to be referred as "Master". When she stepped into the room, I glared at her. I didn't hate her. I hated her aura she was always oozing. On Digimon, it worked pretty good. The Digimon under Lilithmon's mind control were doing everyhing at her bidding, just because they wanted to please her.

On humans though… I was in one of those moments I remembered what she has done. To me, to my friend, back on Earth. I wonder how he was coping with that. I wanted her deleted _permanently _for that. But each time I think about acting out, that _thing inside of me _just take possession of me and seems to delete the thought away. When it wasn't doing _that other thing _

\- "So why have you summoned us today, Lucy-chan ?" she asked  
\- "That's Lucemon, for you, Lilithmon. Or _Lucemon-sama _even."  
\- "Way too be a stick in the mud, Lucy-chan"

Lucemon growled. God, he seemed to hate that nickname. That other guy was hiding laughter at Lilithmon's antics. If only he knew what she could do...

\- "I summoned you here to discuss the fact we still don't know how to get to Never-Ever Land. I mean, we had _him _for months. He hasn't told. Even under your damn spell, Lilithmon."  
\- "He actually died recently. The human has been raring to go since his latest failure. He threatened to unleash Mugendramon on him if he didn't speak that instant. Neo Saiba has deleted our prisoner."  
\- "Too bad. How do we do now…"  
\- "He said Mugendramon smelled something familiar on the prisoner, as if… he was actually _drawn_ to him."  
\- "You would mean that… perhaps _his Mugendramon_ is smelling _that Digimon ?"  
-_ "Perhaps"  
\- "He was also around. That little Digimon..."

Good, the little guy had seen the prisoner getting deleted. He was, as always, by my side.

\- "We should start to make preparations for step 2 of the plan. The egg will soon hatch."  
\- "Understood. Kurata, see with Suedou what you can do about identifying the partner of the egg. The right one."  
\- "You know he might not be able to control him at the end ?"  
\- "We'll get rid of him too then. I don't plan on keeping more humans than strictly necessary here. This place already smells of filth enough"

Lucemon hadn't noticed that I have been spying on them… with my partner.

\- "I've to go warn the people of Never-Ever Land, and you know that ! I won't go without you, Kura ! I swear I absolutely won't !" he said. I thought about going with him, but that would be going against the orders of the Master. Before I could even consider it, a bolt of pain shot through my brain, and I had to suppress a wince.  
\- "Labramon, you know I can't leave this place until they let me because of… this" I answered, tapping my head lightly. The pain was too much, I was gritting my teeth, trying to suppress the pain _inside _my head. "Go, if you want, Labramon, warn them. I'm sorry I can't go"

The pain was really too much, I could feel the tears flowing as I was gritting my teeth, trying not to yell in pain. I wished that it could stop, but at the moment I thought about going against the "Master's" wishes, that excruciating pain burst into my brain. Labramon shot a look to me. I could see he wanted to stay, but ran off, leaving me to wait until the pain subsided. After a couple of minutes, I heard a voice.

\- "I know you're here, Child of Darkness. You won't go against the Master's plan, will you ?"

That was Neo Saiba. I couldn't see but I could tell.

\- "I know you won't. Mugendramon and I are going on a trip. I'll see you and your furball of a partner back to your room when I come back. Before I go though, I'll check on… my prisoner, you know who ?"

I didn't say a thing. The pain hadn't subsided totally. I heard him leaving the room. I knew who he was referring to. Even about _that, _I couldn't do a thing.

_Please warn them, Labramon, and come back to me._

_**Ikari Shinji **_

We were waiting to land. So that was Olegmon's solution ? Bring us to King Shoutmon ? Well, if he had a solution for us, I'll gladly take it. Anyway, he was leading us to the throne room, of what I thought was the throne room. On a seat looking to be bored out of his mind was a small red dragon digimon, with a yellow scarf. He looked to have some scars on his face as well. On his right was a Wisemon, and a Persiamon was on his left, looking like she was napping.

\- "What brings you here, Olegmon ? You generally wander the seas and raiding villages, and I receive word you are quite good at it." Wisemon said  
\- "Well, Shoutmon, those humans're looking for CaptainHookmon to go to Never-Ever Land. The guy hasn't been seen around for months. And you know how Petermon and Tinkermon barely leave the place…"  
\- "Unless a Rookie doesn't want to digivolve, and they take him there. Well, I don't know you could go there. I'm afraid I can't help you… unless…"  
\- "That business with Coronamon and Lunamon is being taken care of."  
\- "I wasn't thinking about those two. Apollomon said your Warriors came to Iliad Server…"  
\- "Yes. Never-Ever Land is the only place we haven't checked so far."  
\- "Gotcha. Then, Wisemon, an idea ?"  
\- "If we had a Xros Loader, we could try a Zone Transfer. We don't. That leaves us with one option."  
\- "Ask _her _? You know I hate to call her for things like that... "

Suddenly, there was a commotion, and a Shisa appeared. Of course he was a Digimon, so his name was… His arrival actually woke up Persiamon, who looked at him.

\- "Shisamon. What brings you here" she asked. no she _demanded. _  
\- "Pardon me, Lady Persiamon. King Shoutmon. I believe the matter I bring to you is of utmost importance."  
\- "Enough formalities. Go straight to the point."

Shisamon actually de-digivolved to a Digimon I identified as Labramon. Was it… Kurayami Higorashi's partner?!

\- "I travelled from the Dark Area. The reason why I'm there will be explained later, because I don't have time. I must leave when I've finished… but Never-Ever Land is in trouble. The only Digimon that could restrain the beast they have here is gone. Neo Saiba deleted him."

This caused a ruckus. Of course they had known a human was helping the _Demon Lords. _Two actually. This hasn't been good for our cause. Actually, the Digimon were helping us because the Warriors were here.

\- "How can you know this, Labramon ?"  
\- "I don't have time to stay. I need to go back. My partner is there. She's waiting for me to go back. I just know it. Neo Saiba is going to Never-Ever Land with his Mugendramon. Something is hidden there. Neo is coming for it. You have to protect Never-Ever Land."

And with that, he ran in the opposite direction and left, as if the Demon Lords were at his tail. He glowed on the way, and digivolve back to Shisamon. Judging by what he said, his partner was Kurayami Higorashi, and he ran back to her. I could appreciate his dedication to his partner

After he went, we went to a council room with Olegmon and King Shoutmon.

\- "Monitamon, send a message to Apollomon, tell him I need him here. NOW"  
\- "You're going, Shoutmon ?"  
\- "Of course. Apollomon is taking charge of things here until I come back."  
\- "Actually, can Apollomon go there by himself ?" Rei asked

There was a silence.

\- "He can't. But…"  
\- "Can we stop being like sitting ducks and go straight to the point ! I want to go there too, you know !"

This was Asuka. She had snapped at litterally everyone.

\- "Language, Asuka. A warrior does not…"  
\- "Shut up, Leomon" she snapped. "You know what a warrior does ? HE FIGHTS !"

During her outburst, Shoutmon has said something to Wisemon. And suddenly, in a glowing white light, a small girl, wearing a white dress, white knee-length boots, well, she was dressed all in white, and there was a shape behind her. The reaction was instantaneous. All Digimon, including Shoutmon, kneeled to her.

\- "Norn" Shoutmon said.  
\- "Shoutmon, I think I told you not to call me, unless strictly necessary" she answered. Her voice was kind, but firm.  
\- If you allow me to speak, the situation is indeed calling for it. We have little to no way to go to Never-Ever Land, and apparently danger is looming there. The Demon Lords are sending their pawns there."

There was a pause. Norn, as they called her, seemed to be searching the Digital World

\- "I see. Indeed, I see a disturbance in Never-Ever Land. CaptainHookmon isn't there, and his data was last seen… in the Dark Area. He was supposed to stand guard. I'll send only a small group of people there, I'm afraid. The Chosen Children of Kindness, Trust, Strength, Destiny and Miracles are required, as are the Warriors with them. I'll only bring 4 more people."  
\- "Apollomon, Wisemon, Knightmon and Olegmon are going. That's my decision as King, and it is final." Shoutmon said. He wasn't used to this, I could tell  
\- "Fine. I'll wait here for the aforementionned people to come"  
\- "Actually, we can go this instant." the Digimon who had spoken was a tall humanoid Digimon. He had a lion shaped, with armor covering most of his body, a long hair figuring a lion's mane. I figured it was Apollomon, and my Digivice confirmed it.  
\- Fine. Hold your hand in a circle.

We did. I was holding Asuka's right hand, and Wizarmon was on my right. I'll admit to like the touch of Asuka's hand on mine. With a flash of binding light we appeared in a meadow and in my back, I could feel eyes on me.

\- "Turn back, slowly, strangers." the voice said.  
\- "Petermon, we want to help you." someone, Norn, I think, answered.  
\- "The only way you can help us is to leave Never-Ever Land, now. We don't allow Digimon above Rookie here, except for myself, CaptainHookmon and that other guy, but Tink likes him so…"  
\- "Then, you're the only one to protect this land from whatever is threatening it for now" Asuka spat.

There was a silence. Petermon was like I had figured him, from Michael description. A digital version of Peter Pan. Leomon didn't say a thing about Asuka's reply, even if it was rude

\- "You don't mean to tell me that…" he started to say but choked on his words  
\- "CaptainHookmon has fallen victim to the Demon Lords minions, yes" Apollomon said. "We are here to right a wrong, and fight with you, for now. On behalf of the Xros Heart United Army, I ask if we can help you."  
\- "I do the same, on behalf of the Legendary Warriors, and the Chosen Children we've been asked to protect, by Alphamon's order."

Petermon seemed to want to refuse but nodded.

\- "Follow me, Tink is waiting."  
\- "Who's _Tink ? _You mean like, in Tinker Bell ?" Michael asked  
\- "That would be Tinkermon, yeah."

We followed Petermon inside the woods to a big tree, in the middle of the forest. Petermon entered the tree and… Tomoki followed him.

\- "OIegmon, Apollomon, Knightmon, you might be too big to fit in there."

\- "Our current mission is to protect you. I don't mind. Wisemon will inform us."  
\- "Of course I will, Apollomon of the Olympos XII"

We entered the tree and realised it was actually Petermon and Tinkermon's base of operations. A squadron of Rookies, ToyAgumons visibly, were reporting something to Petermon.

\- "Take a seat. Tink is coming, she's getting our main ally here, and pretty much the only Perfect, aside from CaptainHookmon, I tolerate around here"

There was tea on the table. Petermon motioned for us to take a seat and gave each of us a cup of tea.

_**Ayanami Rei **_

The conversation quickly turned into military strategy, and since I guess that is my field.

\- "So those guys have been using an Ultimate, what do you suggest ?"  
\- "We have an Ultimate of our own in Apollomon, but that doesn't mean he will beat him. By the way, their Ultimate is probably Mugendramon, so that means Neo Saiba is around here." I said,. "And he has a thing for Jogress Digivolution."  
\- "That's not the kind of info I like to hear."  
\- "I know, but that is the info I have. Sorry if that is not what you want to hear."  
\- "The problem is… Tink knows a thing or two about de-digivolving potential threats. But I'm telling you a secret, just because our enemy uses a Mugendramon. Never-Ever Land has been hosting a very particular prisoner for a long, really long time. A Composition Digimon, said to be able to fuse with Mugendramon, under certain circumstances."

I shot a look at Ken. We were the two brains of this team.

\- "Even more powerful than Mugendramon ? We would be in trouble against it."  
\- "Without the power of the Crests, we can't do a thing"

He was holding a notepad. I knew he had all info in terms of evolutions for our respectives partners on it.

\- "Lopmon and Terriermon, with the use of the Digimentals might have a chance. But we need both Miracles and Destiny for that."  
\- "That brings us to the reason we are here. Petermon, is there any chance a place holding one of the Crest is here ?"

Petermon seems to think for a second.

\- "How many are you missing ? "  
\- "4. Strength, Trust, MIracles and Destiny."  
\- "I know where Trust & Strength are. For Miracles and Destiny, I'm afraid I don't know" He answered.

Damn. I was swearing in my mind, but I still had to refrain myself. Back to square one.

\- "That doesn't matter. I figured those two would be the hardest to get." Tomoki said.

Tinkermon burst into the tree. There was a commotion.

\- "Petermon ! It got free ! Kimeramon has been set free !"  
\- "DAMNIT ! Sorry to ask you this, but we need your help ! Will you fight alongside us ?"

_No, that's not why we are here. _My mind was thinking, while I nodded. We ran to the outside, and Tinkermon led us to a Coliseum. Inside was what I can only describe as a mismatched mess of a Digimon. He had the skull of Kabuterimon, Greymon's body, the legs of Garurumon, and some other mismatched parts. But he was…

_**Digimon Analyzer : **__Kimeramon ! Data Attribute, Perfect level, Composition type Digimon ! Known as the Gosei Maju, the reason why it was created in the first place are shrouded in mysteries. Beware of his attack "Heat Viper"_

And obviously, not far on Kimeramon's trail was… Mugendramon !

\- "Apollomon, Olegmon, can you take care of Mugendramon ?" I asked  
\- "On it, Child of Miracles."  
\- "Shinji, Asuka, you're going with Petermon for your Crests, we'll try to hold him here !"

Asuka wanted to interject, but Shinji nodded. He evolved Wizarmon into FlaWizarmon and ran with Petermon, leaving Asuka to trail behind him.

\- "Okay, listen, this guy is a Perfect level. Tinkermon, Petermon told us you had a way of de-digivolve him ?" I asked  
\- "Yep, but that's fifty fifty. Either it works and we're good, or it don't and I'm likely to be killed. I'm not gonna lie." she answered, landing on my shoulder.  
\- "We never had anyone die on us, and I intend it stays that way. Knightmon, can you fight it with Wisemon, Leomon, FlaWizarmon, Stingmon and Galgomon"

Michael had Terriermon digivolved to Galgomon. No matter how close we were, I couldn't possibly make her digivolve, which made me question whether she was my partner or not…

\- "Mugendramon can hold his own against those two, but I want to try that new pet, here…"  
\- "Neo, don't think you can win" I answered.  
\- "Two brains against one, and you can't see I am already winning ?"

That wasn't true. Mugendramon had quite the hard time against Apollomon and Olegmon. He was firing his _**Mugen Cannon **_to Apollomon while using his claw to repel Olegmon, but that wasn't working well. As for Kimeramon… Knightmon was in front of him, wielding his sword.

\- "_**BERSERK SWORD !**_"

An arm. That was all Kimeramon had used. _An arm. _He swatted Knightmon like it was nothing. I was really starting to think about how we could win. FlaWizarmon threw a fireball at him, only for him to… swallow it. Literally. He swallowed it. Kimeramon was growling.

\- "You're right, enough playing. _**HEAT VIPER**_ !"

All four arms of Kimeramon started to glow an eerie green before firing four lasers beams, to Gargomon, Wisemon, Knightmon and Stingmon, respectively. We were surrounded in smoke

_**Soryu Asuka Langley.**_

I'm a warrior.

I'm a fighter.

I'm the pilot of EVA Unit-02.

I'm a Chosen Child. Chosen by the Digital World to wield one of the sixteen Crests.

And here I am, running to take what's rightfully mine and having literal _weaklings_ helping my partner along. I only trusted Leomon. And the Warriors, eventually. We were following Petermon along in the Coliseum, having evaded Mugendramon, Kimeramon and Neo Saiba.

I wanted to punch him, punch that smile off his face. Who did he think he was ? He had it easy. We have it _hard._

As the thoughts were swirling in my mind, we came at the place. A stone slab engraved with both Strength and Trust. As if the two were important to each other. What a joke. I only need to trust my own strength. And Leomon's, I guess.

As we were going back to the battlefield, I saw that Kimeramon was preparing green laser beams.

We were in trouble. Like deep trouble. And I had to fight. With my own strength. From my newfound crest, a dark aura was spreading. And over Lopmon, who cried in pain. The aura spread to her… as those thoughts swirled into my mind… Suddenly, she cried.

_Lopmon, dark digivolve ! WENDIMON !_

\- What have you done, Asuka ?!

As I was snapping at that person, who I realised was Tomoki-senpai, Wendimon had thrown himself… at Knightmon. Knightmon was blocking Wendimon's fist with his shield, and Kimeramon fired a laser beam at Knightmon… and Wendimon, who took the major part of the blow.

\- "LOOOOOOOOOOOOPMON !"

Before I could think about what I was doing, I was on my knees, holding the fallen Lopmon. And Kimeramon was preparing another _**Heat Viper**_this time from his gaping maw that was opened before me. I heard something. Knightmon had taken the attack for me.

\- "Child, if you can't fight, just withdraw. We won't mind." he said.

Withdraw ? I didn't even consider it.

\- "Tinkermon, if you could do something… NOW"

Tinkermon flew over Kimeramon and Neo… She was throwing powder at them… KImeramon doesn't need it, he can fly ! Wait… what did Tinkermon and Petermon tell us… Tinkermon can de-digivolve things !

\- "How do you like my _**Fairy Powder**_ this time, big guy ?"

Kimeramon was ignoring her. Simply. She came in front of his face, waited a second, and started to fly away… Too late. Kimeramon fired a Heat Viper from his maw. It was point blank. She was deleted on impact. Kimeramon fired another Heat Viper from his upper left hand, and it hits FlaWizarmon, throwing him into me… And when i could open my eyes, I was on the ground, with Wizarmon and…

\- "Don't throw away your life like that… Baka Shinji !"  
\- "Come on, Asuka, we have to fight. We can pull through this." he replied  
\- "How can we possibly pull through that ?! We don't understand half of the stuff that happens here !" I replied  
\- "All I understand is that we need to defeat this thing, here and now, if we want to survive !"  
\- "That's hopeless. Kimeramon, _**Heat Viper**_ again, please."

I was on my knees, holding Lopmon, clutching her close. I despised that crybaby but…

\- "Something is off. Isn't Leomon suppose to be Asuka's partner ?" Rei asked.

That would be correct, but then… why did _Lopmon _react when my dark emotions overthrew me ? That didn't make any sense, unless…

\- "Looks like you finally realised… Asuka." Lopmon said.  
\- "Wait… you knew ?"  
\- "We talked with Leomon after I realised I did not digivolve when Rei mastered her DigiSoul. I should not only be able to attain my Champion form, but even hold it for at least a week by now. Which only means one thing… Rei is not my partner. We are pretty sure that Wizarmon is Shinji's since he can make him Armor Digivolve and whatnot. Which only left…  
\- "Leomon." We finished it at the same time.

I could not say I was happy at that development. I had grown accustomed to Leomon being my partner instead of the weak bunny thing in my arms. Actually, now that Leomon was in tune with his true partner, he was fighting with renewed vigor, jumping out of the way of Kimeramon arms.

\- "I can't say I like you, Lopmon." As I was saying that, Galgomon had unleashed a array of bullets from his two arms, while keeping good distance so Kimeramon couldn't swat him away.  
\- "I don't like you being my sister's partner, Asuka. I ought to have a talk with Cherubimon wherever he decides to show his face again. But for now, you two have a crest to master, and that's strength. Better get to work !"

I didn't like the fact I was just scolded by a weird dog-rabbit thing, but he was right.

I am a fighter.

I am a warrior

I am the pilot of EVA Unit-02.

And most importantly, I was a Chosen Child. Partnered to Lopmon, which could become one of the three Celestial Digimon. She potentially ruled over a quadrant of the Digital World at one point. She must have some hidden strength, somewhere.

Then I looked at Neo Saiba. There was nothing that could please me more than wiping that smirk off of his damn face.

Without giving it a thought, I raised my fist up to my eye and tapped into that corner of my mind where I knew the DigiSoul was.

\- "Ready, Lopmon ?!"  
\- "As ready as I ever was."

My fist started to glow copper.

\- "DigiSoul… CHARGE !"  
_Lopmon digivolves !_

There was a beeping in my pocket as the D-Terminal prompted me to pick between three different Digimon. One was dubbed "Special", the second was Wendimon, so I picked the third one. Lopmon shifted forms, becoming a taller rabbit-like Digimon, sporting a yellow sleeveless jumpsuit and two gauntlets that seemed like they could come handy in battle

_"Turuiemon !"_

Neo seemed absolutely unimpressed, as the smirk didn't leave his face.

\- Yes, you get a new pet. Then what ?, she's just a champion. You're just exhausting yourself for nothing. I have won."

As he was saying that, I smirked back to him.

\- "Are you sure about that ?" I spat.

I eyed Rei behind me. She had trained for weeks thinking Lopmon was her partner, finally it was Leomon. She might be able to cook up something.

As I was doing that, Rei's DigiSoul seems to literally explode. She shouted something I couldn't quite place, then Leomon got gathered into a golden burning aura. His mane lit up like fire, while his blade went white, as if it was burning hot.

"Leomon Burst Mode !"

I turned back to him.

_No. I won't let him win… NEVER !  
__

\- "Quite the eventful one, uh ?"  
\- "Yup, that was totally an eventful one, Fear-chan. Asuka finally getting to battle with her partner, and Rei attaining Burst Mode before anything else… You like to surprise people, don't you, Asuka-chan, Rei-chan ?"  
*Asuka blushes from being called out on stage*  
\- "Shut up ! You might be writing this, but that doesn't mean I can't punch you !  
*Tries to punch but gets blocked*  
\- "Oh come on, that scene was intended on making you shine. You did, right ? And most importantly… this is NOT over. *takes a mic*

_**Next time in Digital Angels**_ : Asuka has managed to get Lopmon to Champion, and Rei got Leomon to Burst Mode. But can they fight against the mighty Kimeramon ? Can Mugendramon hold his own against _**two **_former Dark Generals ? What does Neo have in store for our Chosen ?! All questions will be answered (or not) in the next episode : "Double trouble ! Chosen Children vs Neo Saiba, Round 2 !"

Well, I think that's all for this time. As always, reviews, criticism and the likes are welcome. I'll advise the new followers to leave a review, even if you don't like what I'm doing, I know how to handle criticism  
\- You got better at it over the course of the time it took you to come back to this words too  
\- That much is true, Fear. Kisara, that was a pleasure having you with us. Feel free to come at anytime."  
*She bows with hands clasped from the waist* "Thank you for having me. It was good of me to get away from my normal schedule for a little bit."  
\- I guess, yes. And it was good to have a new face around here. Guys, if there's some Yu-gi-oh fans in there, and you want to follow Kisara's adventure, head to Moonluster's profile and give a read to _The Blue String of Fate. _If you're into Blueshipping, that's even better. *turns to the audience*  
\- "Should you mentioned what happened **since this was written ? **  
\- Which part ? The one where I say I haven't heard about Moon, or asked for any news for that matter, for well over a year ? Nah. Not that I don't care. She decided to part ways with me, and the others on **her own accord. **She hasn't even updated TBSoF in a year or so, last I checked. Anyway now, everyone, let's say goodbye to Kisara.  
\- *almost everyone, as some of the others simply don't care* Goodbye, Kisara  
*Someone in the back just waves goodbye to the white-haired beauty*

PS : I don't feel the need to address it more than strictly what has been said. I decided back when those words were first written, almost two years ago, to give Moon's work a shoutout through my own work. I won't change it, even if we parted ways since then. Feel free to check TBSoF, if you feel inclined to. If you want different stuff, you could try Ai-Star. They don't do Digimon stories, but Ai has a variety of stuff (including that one Yu-gi-oh! Story where I was involved in what became that story.

That being said, this new chapter marks the end of the updating process. In YGO terms, I've officially PSCT'd my work. From now on, I'm going back on writing new content. Hopefully on a regular basis.

That will be all. I'd rather warn you, I'll still go through with what I had scheduled for next chapter, since I had started that **before even starting the ever-so-long update process. **


End file.
